High School DxD: Absorption Drive: The Ultimate Black Dragon Emperor
by Omegas790
Summary: Rias gets one other pawn before Issei using a new system that her pawn invented. But that's not all he has a 14th Longinus and he has his own peerage too. Just what is going to happen in Kuoh because of Drayko Satanis. OC x Harem. This story includes Female Vali. Younger Kuroka. Female Kiba (Yumi Kiba). Female Gasper. [Re-Writing]
1. Chapter 1

_**[Hello]**_ = Isis  
 _ **{Hello}**_ = Ddraig  
 _ **(Hello)**_ = Albion  
"Hello" = Talking  
 _'Hello'_ = Thoughts/Telepathic Conversation  
(A/N) = Author's Notes  
I do not own High School DxD

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

The Longinus, the tools that destroy god each is unique and only one of each may exist at a time. Essentially they're creations with a combination of abilities that aren't supposed to be combined. The story is that there are only 13 Longinus that were created but that remark is ultimately false. Isis, a dragon that goes by many names thos being; The Doom Dragon, The Dragon of Purgatory, The Black Dragon Empress, The True Demonic Dragon.

She was feared among the Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and the various other factions in the world for her destructive powers over negative forces which are said to even be powerful enough to be able to kill Gods and Satans. Because of these power she was always lonely and she even somewhat resented her powers. Although being overwhelmingly powerful, Isis was saddened that she had no equal to stand up against her until she met her soon to be arch-rivals, the Dragons Ddraig and Albion two existences immune to her own destructive powers.

Later a war broke out between three factions of the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. During that time Isis, Ddraig, and Albion got into the fight of all fights. This eventually led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into separate Sacred Gears. The war eventually ended and a truce of sorts was made between the survivors of the three factions. The question however is what will come from the extra Longinus created from Isis' body and what changes and surprises will it bring. Especially in the case of a very young child.

* * *

 **\- Years Later After The War: March 8th, 20xx -**

In the town of Kuoh, the rain was pouring, washing away all the pains in the world and a small 7 year old boy was walking down the street. His snow white hair was that spikes downwards in all directions was sticking to his face and shadowing his eyes. His eyes that were usually a stunning crimson were dull and his fairly pale skin seemed paler than what was normal for him. His black short sleeve t-shirt, black shorts, and black shoes were completely soaked. Now despite this child's age or appearance he's actually very quiet but he's also intelligent, and mature.

But even with his maturity he has a short temper that can get the best of him and he has a prominent need to use sarcasm when its suited him. However even with fact no one heard much of his sarcastic nature because he barely talks to anyone, no, actually he avoids human contact altogether the best he can. This is due to the fact that he never knew his parents because they abandoned him after he was born into the world. Because of that he's been in an orphange until he turned 4 and he's been in foster care for 3 years and in those years he's been bullied, ignored, neglected, beaten up, and taken advantage of and all because of how he either acts or looks.

So in end he's become someone who doesn't care, and he's given up. So he took it upon himself to ignore all those around him, accept how he's treated to the best of his ability, and focus on what was important to him. Which for him was listening to music and reading books on science, mythology, technology, mathematics, fighting, strategy, and cooking. The people who've first met him were surprised because kids his age would rather play games, spend time with friends, watch movies & cartoons, or play outside.

This boy has had nothing except for his intellect, his curiosity, and the only thing he has to even remind himself that he had a family is the last name 'Satanis' that he inherited but even that wasn't much to him. Currently, he was walking through the rain because he didn't feel like being at his new home. He was living with a woman named Liliana Virgo his foster mother and her 2 year old daughter Emilia and he's been living with them for a month now. And he felt it didn't matter if he was there or not because he thought his new foster mom wouldn't care in the slightest since none of the other foster parents actually cared about him so he figured she would be the same.

 _'Damn that stupid social worker.. Moving me to another foster home it's not like this one will care either.'_ He thought as he walked and looked towards the cloudy sky. As he walked adults glanced at him as he passed them by not even sparing them a glance. _'Probably wondering what a 7 seven year old kid is doing walking around outside in the rain.'_ He thought as he walked forward. He didn't care if they were wondering why he was outside in the almost god awful storm because in the end he figured it wasn't like they cared enough to help him not that he wanted their help anyway.

* * *

 _'Adults, no, humans are selfish and cruel beings and i'm probably no better. (sigh) Maybe i'm just being pessimistic or cynical.'_ He thought. He continued walking until he came to a park he went to, to be alone since barely anyone went to it. He would go to this park to just sit around and watch as time passed by. He walked around until he decided to sit on a park bench for a while and after about 30 minutes he got up and started wandering around again. After an hour or two he stopped and saw someone sitting on a stone wall. It was a girl almost as pale as he was. She had long black hair and she appeared to be the same age as him if not at least a year older.

 _'She looks absolutely.. Cute and.. Beautiful.'_ He thought. When he realized what he just thought and it made his face feel hot for a reason he couldn't understand. He just shook his head and returned his attention to the girl. She was wearing some type of gothic lolita outfit not that he actually knew what any of those words meant. She also had slightly pointed ears and gray eyes. She appeared to be inches taller then him but that wasn't anything new to him since he was only 3ft. 9in. tall. Then he noticed that she had an emotionless expression on her face much like his.

However, hers appeared more natural like it had always been that way, where his was due to years of dealing with people who never truly cared about him or his well-being. But when he looked at her eyes he saw the same emotion that he's seen in his own eyes.. loneliness and he just knew that like him she's never been loved by anyone her entire life. Her eyes also showed frustration like something was been bothering her and so he did something he never fully thought he'd do, he walked over to the girl. once close the girl noticed him and just stared at him with a blank face. "Is it okay if I sit here?" He asked as he gestured to a spot next to her.

Curious about what would happen the girl nodded and he sat down next to her. While sitting there he noticed a strange almost angelic glow emanating from her. _'A Lavender glow it makes her look.. Amazing.'_ He thought. The two of them just sat there in the relative silence the only sound being the sound of the rain hitting the ground and the occasional crashing of thunder. "My name's Drayko Satanis it's... it's nice to meet you." Drayko said and she nodded. And for a moment she looked at Drayko. "My name is Ophis. Can I ask why you approached me?" Ophis asked and Drayko looked at her while thinking of what to say.

"I approached you because you looked lonely and frustrated about something, so I came over to see if you were okay or if I could possibly help." he said. Her eyes widened slightly because for as long as she's been alive no one ever tried to see how she was feeling or even worried about her well-being. She then just looked at Drayko before she seemed to notice something odd about him. "Before I tell you anything about my problem, can I ask you something first?" She asked and Drayko just nodded. "Sure." He said. "Have you ever heard of magic.. devils.. angels.. fallen angels.. dragons.. or even sacred gears before?" She asked and Drayko just shook his head.

* * *

"Sorry, but no I haven't. I mean I've read about those things in books before but I've never seem to have come across or heard of the terms sacred gears or fallen angels before." He said and she looked at him. "I see since that's the case let me enlighten you on a few things about this world that you never even knew." She said and Drayko nodded. Then he listened as Ophis explained to him everything about the world. Everything he never knew, never noticed, and even about herself and what was bothering her. After she finished her explanation Drayko's mind overloaded.

At first he had a hard time believing what she was saying but that was quickly snuffed out when she showed him a magic circle and her ability to shapeshift. He never thought there was so much he never knew and the most shocking was that Ophis wasn't a kid like him but was actually a dragon in human form. Plus she wasn't just any dragon she's ranked 1 among the strongest beings in the world. After everything had been explained Ophis just sat there, looked at him, and waited to see how he would react. All the while she was wondering if he would still try and help her or will he fear her and run away.

Honestly the latter situation wouldn't matter to her since it wouldn't be anything new. But even though she thought that something in her didn't want that to happen with him. At that moment Drayko then returned to his senses and then turned his head to look at Ophis. And no matter how much he tried for even for a moment he could not see a dragon in human form all he saw was a girl. A girl who like him has been alone since being brought into the world. A girl who's been lonely because of solitude, solitude that was brought upon her because of how powerful she is.

A girl who's frustrated because some pain in the ass dragon occupied the only place she called home while she was away. "So now after everything I've told you would you still try and help me?" Ophis asked. "Yes." Drayko said without giving it a second thought. The response caused Ophis' eyes to widen again. "Why?" she asked. "Because I know what it's like to be alone, I've been alone since the day I was born true there was the orphanage and i'm in foster care now but no one really cared about me anyway." Drayko said.

 _'That explains why he has that blank expression, he's given up on everything.'_ Ophis thought."And you would still help me even though your a human child with no power what so ever?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah I would." he said still not giving it any thought. "How?" Ophis asked and Drayko thought about how he could go about it. "I'm not entirely sure how but with enough time and thought I could come up with something." He said. "Really?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I could come up with something that would help. Look I hate bragging but i'm pretty smart for my age so like I said I could come up with a plan." Drayko said.

* * *

"I see.. then I'll trust you to help but can I ask you why first?" She asked and Drayko just looked at her confused. "Why would you still help me. your a human child. You have absolutely no power to fight supernatural beings such as dragons and you only learned about their existence today." She said. Drayko thought about it since it was a fair question one that he had no definite answer to. Yet while he was thinking Ophis was still looking at him expectantly. He thought about it and after a few minutes he then found the answer he had been looking for.

"Because you need help getting your home back. Because I sometimes wish someone had actually tried helping me before i had given up on trusting people so i'm not about to sit around and let you suffer on your own. And because.. because I think your kind of cute, look amazing, and you smell really nice." Drayko said as his cheeks turned pink. He said his third reason under his breath and prayed that she hadn't heard him say it. But she did hear him and her eyes widened for a third time. Not only has this unique human child said without hesitation that he would help her even though he wasn't strong or powerful.

He also cared about her enough to ask and then he called her cute, said she looked amazing, and said she smelled nice three things she had never heard used to describe her before. This caused her to develop a strange feeling in her chest when she heard those words but she had no idea what the sensation was exactly. "Thank you, Drayko." she said and he nodded. "But I can't take you to the dimensional gap." She added and Drayko just looked at her curious. "Why not?" he asked and She looked him in the eyes. "Because you are not strong enough to go and confront a dragon. your human. your weak and you would die and.. I don't want you to die." she said.

This caused Drayko to look down because he knew she was right he was weak he wouldn't be able to confront a huge dragon even if he wanted to. He'd be no help to anyone. He was also kind of surprised that she would say that she didn't want him to die and it made his cheeks feel a bit more hot. "But you can get strong enough to help me." She said. "How?" He asked. "Remember when I asked you if you knew about sacred gears?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, why?" He asked. "Because you have one. I noticed its presence earlier so with a bit of my help, that weapon, and some training you could possibly become strong enough to help me get my home back." She said.

Now this shocked Drayko he had a sacred gear and as long as he put in the work he could get strong enough to help Ophis. "Okay.. then I'll do it.. I'll do what I can to become strong enough to help you Ophis." He said. Ophis nodded and the two stood up and Ophis grabbed Drayko's hand. "Uh, Ophis w-why'd you grab my hand?" Drayko asked. However, Ophis tilted her head as she looked at Drayko confused. "Because if i'm going to be staying here until your strong enough to help me get my home back i'm going to be staying with you of course." She said surprising the boy. "Oh, okay then.. Let's get going." Drayko said as he pulled her along to his foster home.

* * *

He didn't understand what was happening to him. He had just met Ophis but yet he just went and gave her, his trust as if he was still the same naïve child. He may be a child still but he was nowhere near naïve. He kept racking his brain wondering what had caused him to go against everything he's ever told himself. The walk through the rain was calm and they eventually made it to his foster home. He unlocked the door, walked in with Ophis, and closed it behind them. It was right after he closed the door that he realized they were absolutely soaked from head to toe. "Oh my god Drayko where have you been? I was worried about you!" a voice shouted from the living room.

At that moment out of the living room raced Liliana Virgo. She was Drayko's foster mom. She appeared to be in her late twenties, was about 5 ft. 10 in tall, had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a red sleeveless blouse. As soon as she got to the door she surprised Drayko by pulling him into a tight hug. _'Why was she so.. worried about me?'_ He thought still stunned because not a single foster parent has ever genuinely hugged him before. Then Liliana pulled him out of the hug and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Young man don't ever scare me like that again and look at you your soaking wet." She said worried.

Now Drayko was even more surprised because not a single foster parent has ever been worried about him before. "Why?" He asked looking down shadowing his eyes with his soaking wet hair. "Why what sweetie?" Liliana asked confused. "Why were you worried? Why do you care where I've been because no one else has ever cared before? So why do you care so much?" He asked as tears welled up in his eyes. Liliana sighed then looked at him with a sad smile. She was sad that this boy had been through a hell and he couldn't understand what being cared for felt like. Sad that he couldn't bring himself to trust or care about others.

"I care because i'm not like those other people that you've been housed with I truly want you here, I truly worry about you, and I truly care about you Drayko. That's why I wanted to tell you that i'm glad you've been here for this month and I wanted to tell you that I adopted you." she said and his eyes widened. His body went numb and his heart slowed down as he tried to absorb what he possibly just heard. His resolve to not be close to this woman cracked. "You what?" He asked with a shaky tone of voice indicating that he needed what she said repeated to make sure he heard her right.

"I said I adopted you it was made official today so now you have a home.. a permanent one and that means no more worrying about getting moved from home to home or nobody taking care of you or hurting you in any way because now it's my job as your mother to take care of you and to give you the love you need." She said as she pulled Drayko in for a hug. That was it his resolve completely shattered. So he cried after having told himself so long ago that he would never cry again. He had various emotions coursing through him sadness, fear, happiness, anger all just running through him all at once. He felt fear, fear of what would become of him, fear of the unknown.

* * *

He felt happy, happy that there was finally someone who wanted him around, happy that there was someone who actually cared. He felt sad, sad for Liliana who he thought never cared about him, sad for the him of the past that had to deal with all the pain he endured before getting to this point. And he felt anger, anger at the world for forcing him through all the pain he had to endure before meeting the one person who cared. It was then that he wrapped his arm around Liliana and hugged her back. He held onto her tight afraid that this very moment was all a dream he had cooked up in desperation.

Afraid that if he let go she would disappear and he didn't want that, not now when he'd found someone who actually cared about him. "Thank You... Mom." He said between sniffles. At those words Liliana started to cry herself, she hadn't been expecting him to say those words. She had not expected him to let her in so quickly but she was happy he did. Because to her it meant he was at least willing to let some people in. "Your welcome my sweet little boy." She said as she tightened the hug she held around Drayko, her son. After a few minutes they had both stopped crying and pulled out from the hug.

"Sweetie, i'm so glad your letting me in." She said and for the first time Drayko smiled. "Thank you for caring just..." He said trailing off but she smiled, kissed him on the forehead, and pulled him into another hug. "Don't worry I won't make you regret it I promise." She whispered into his ear and he nodded. Then she pulled out of the hug and stood up. It was then that she realized that Ophis was in the house and she froze. "Uh, Drayko sweetie why is this young girl here?" Liliana asked. "Oh this is Ophis she sort of lost her home and I found her in the park and then I said she could stay here." He said and she nodded.

"I see well hello Ophis glad to have you here." Liliana said nervously. Her nervousness didn't go unnoticed, Drayko took note of her reaction to Ophis and it had him wondering why she was acting like that. "Hello Drayko's new mom." Ophis said and Drayko noticed that she also seemed to notice his mom's nervous reaction. He just watched and thought on why would his mom be so nervous about being around Ophis and then the answer hit him like a truck. The only reason Liliana would be nervous around Ophis is if she knew who and what Ophis really is.

"Mom do you know who Ophis actually is?" Drayko asked and she looked at him with a bit of shock before quickly returning to her normal demeanor. "What are you talking about sweetie?" She asked back. After the way she looked at him, he knew she knew who Ophis was all he had to do was get her to admit how. "I mean do you know that Ophis is a dragon from the dimensional gap?" He stated more than asked. This time her shocked look came back and this time she couldn't return to her normal demeanor. "Sweetie how do yo-" She was about to ask before she was interrupted.

* * *

"It's because I told about him who I am as well as about devils, angel, and fallen angels. Plus you may not have noticed but he does have a sacred gear the presence is pretty noticeable if you know how deep into his being to look." Ophis said. "Drayko has a sacred gear?" Liliana repeated hoping that she wasn't hearing things wrong. Ophis and Drayko just nodded in response. "Okay, but what does my son having a sacred gear have to do with why you are you here?" Liliana asked. "Well that's because my home was invaded by Great Red and Drayko agreed to help me so until Drayko is strong enough to confront Great Red I'll be staying here." Ophis said.

At those words Liliana's eyes widened and she looked from Ophis to Drayko, then back to Ophis, back to Drayko, and back to Ophis before looking at Drayko again. "ARE YOU INSANE YOU AGREED TO FIGHT GREAT RED!" She yelled causing him to cover my ears. "Mom I said I would help i'm not entirely sure about fighting this Great Red so we have to figure out a plan." He said and again she looked at me like I was insane. "Drayko sweetie why would you do all this for Ophis to begin with?" Liliana asked. He found no point in trying to lie so he decided to just be honest.

"(sigh) Because one: she needs help getting her home back. And two: because sometimes I wish someone had actually tried helping me before i had given up on trusting people so i'm not about to sit around and let her suffer like i have." He said. He had made sure to keep out reason number 3 because it would be too embarrassing to tell his mom he thought a girl was cute even if said girl is actually a dragon so he planned to keep it a secret. Unknown to him Ophis had other ideas. "Wasn't there a number 3: Because you thought I was kind of cute, looked amazing, and smelled really nice." Ophis questioned as she put her hands over her chest.

The moment she said that his face began to feel really hot. He glanced over to see his mom looking at him as she developed a smile. "Soooo adorable, to think my little Drayko has a crush on Ophis even if she is one of the strongest beings in the world. I can't wait for the wedding and the grandchildren." Liliana said causing Drayko's cheeks to feel even hotter than before. "Mom it's not like that and aren't you thinking way far ahead." He groaned. Ophis on the other hand just looked between Drayko and Liliana before tilting her head in confusion.

"You say crush does that mean Drayko harbors romantic feelings for me? Also what's a wedding." Ophis asked sounding genuinely confused. _'Wait, does that mean she doesn't understand emotions. Wait? Why am I asking 'I' don't even fully understand emotions at this point anymore.'_ Drayko thought. "That's generally what a crush means but the level of romantic feeling varies." Liliana said and Ophis nodded. "I said it's not like that and that third reason was just an observation." Drayko said. "So you don't harbor romantic feeling for me?" Ophis asked as she felt a weird pang in her chest and started looking a little down for some reason she couldn't understand.

* * *

"Well.. I mean.. its not like.. but.. (sigh) you know what forget it." Drayko said as put his hands into his pockets and looked away. Like he had mentioned he didn't fully understand emotions anymore so his feelings in regards to Ophis were a mystery to him and it had him wondering if what he was feelin was a crush. He understood the definition of a crush but he didn't fully understand the feeling of one. "Okay, okay I guess we should give Drayko a break. And Drayko sweetie I understand why you want to help Ophis so I'll allow you to help her but just promise me you won't do anything that'll get yourself killed in the process?" Liliana asked and he and Ophis nodded.

"I believe your right Drayko seems.. to not want to talk about his feelings of romantic emotions." Ophis said. "And mom I promise to be careful." Drayko said. "Well now that, that's over mom how did you know about Ophis already?" Drayko asked glancing at her and in response Liliana just sighed. "I wanted to wait and tell you but I guess I don't have much of a choice now. I know who Ophis is because i'm not entirely human myself i'm a Nekomata a cat youkai." She said as she sprouted cat ears, two tails, and her pupils became more cat-like and Drayko was surprised.

"I didn't see that but that's really cool you look beautiful mom." Drayko said as he hugged Liliana. "Thank you sweetie." Liliana replied smiling as she returned the hug. "Okay now that we have an understanding, Ophis I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Drayko since we only have three bedrooms and Emilia my daughter is already in the last available one." Liliana said as she pulled out of the hug. "I don't mind I was going to be staying with Drayko anyway." Ophis said again causing said boy's cheeks to feel hot again. "I see well then Ophis welcome to the family." Liliana said smiling and sweat dropping.

* * *

 **\- 4 Months Later: July 6th(Saturday) -**

It been 4 months since Drayko met Ophis, and Liliana adopted him. Since then Drayko's been training to get stronger to be able to help Ophis get her home back. Currently, it was 8 a.m. and he was out for a run. He's been training his body's strength, stamina, speed, and various other things to make sure his body would be able to withstand the power of him using his sacred gear. Since Ophis told him that if he couldn't the power could very possibly kill him. After about 30 minutes he made it back home and walked inside.

"Hey, mom! Ophis! i'm back!" Drayko said walking in and closing the door behind him. Then Ophis walked out of the living room covered in flour and he just stared at her. "Hi, Drayko." Ophis said. "Ophis why are you covered in flour?" He asked. She looked down at her clothes and then back up at him. "Your mother agreed to teach me how to cook again today and this happened on my third try." She said gesturing to herself. At that moment Liliana walked out dusting herself off. "Oh, hi sweetie, how was your run?" she asked. "It was fine mom and how was teaching Ophis how to cook again?" He asked and she smiled.

"She's been doing okay but I kinda got distracted at how cute she looks now and I just couldn't keep myself from hugging her again. Which may have caused a bit of a spill" She responded picking Ophis up and hugging her tightly. What Liliana was referring to is that two months ago Ophis used her powers to give herself the appearance of a seven year old girl and gave up her power to shapeshift so she could grow up from that age as a way to hide in plain sight. And since then Liliana hasn't been able to stop hugging Ophis. Ophis is still immortal and pretty much looks exactly the same as before.

The only change is that she's shorter and had baby fat due to the age she's appearing to be. And Ophis seems to have gotten used to it. "Okay, good for you. Now i'm going to go upstairs and take a shower." Drayko said and walked past them and went upstairs. _'Geez, why does my mom have to be like that?'_ He groaned mentally. Then he showered, got changed and went back downstairs and into the living room. Once there he saw the dining room table with pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, french toast, and muffins. Plus Liliana, Emilia, and Ophis were sitting there looking at him. "Wow, you guys this looks amazing. What's the occasion?" He asked.

"Well, there are two reasons actually. The first is to fully welcome Ophis to the family so this breakfast has been long overdue and the second reason is, Ophis wanted to congratulate you on all your hard work." She said. "Well, thanks you guys this looks amazing." He said as he sat down and they began to eat. 'Wow, this is really good!' Drayko thought as he ate pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "How's the food Drayko?" Liliana asked. "It's really good actually." He said and she smiled. "That's good because Ophis made those." She said and his eyes widened.

* * *

"Really?" he asked. "Yes she did she's been trying hard for a while now and so today she decided she wanted to make you something while you were out for your run and after a few tries these were the result." She said. "Wow, thanks Ophis." Drayko said and Ophis nodded. "It was no problem I just wanted to try something new after all." She said in her normal demeanor but inside her heart was racing for some reason. Then they all kept eating talking about what they had planned or what they felt like doing. "Drayko there's something we need to talk about." Ophis said suddenly causing everyone to look toward her except Emilia who's a 2 year old so she's not paying attention to anyone.

"And what's that Ophis?" Drayko asked. "I believe its time for you to start trying to activate your sacred gear and your going to need skills, skills that I can't teach you and that you can only get from being taught by others or learning yourself." She said. "Alright then where do we begin?" He asked. "Drayko sweetie if I may." Liliana said. "What is it mom?" Drayko asked. "I would suggest you start by gaining connections get help from others that can teach you skills that you can't learn on your own and in this case I would say meet with the leader of the devils, angels, or fallen angels." She said and he nodded.

"I understand what you mean.. okay then I guess we'll go with that idea." Drayko said and Ophis nodded. "I agree but who will you go to?" Ophis asked and drayko shook his head. "I have no idea yet so for now let's focus on activating my sacred gear and training it." He said. "Okay after we finish eating we can go and train." Ophis said and he nodded. "Alright." Drayko said. Then they finished eating, cleaned the dishes, Ophis went upstairs to get showered and changed, then she came down about 35 minutes later and the two left the house. They walked over to the park where they met because since no one goes to it much. "Okay, so how do we start?" Drayko asked.

"You need to focus on what your goal is, focus on what you consider the strongest part of your body, focus on what you will do to achieve that goal." Ophis said and drayko nodded. "Okay then it's time to try." He said then took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and focused. _'What is my goal? What is it I desire?'_ Drayko thought. _'I know i want to help Ophis but is that all? No, I want to be able to protect my heart from the pain, more importantly I want to protect my mom, my sister, and.. Ophis.'_ He continued.

 _'The strongest parts of me are.. my body, my arms, my mind, and.. my heart and its with these that I'll protect them with all my might.'_ He thought and he never noticed a dark violet aura surround him. _'There will be times when I'll have to fight to protect and defend them and to help Ophis I'll even fight Great Red if i have to. So, I. Will. Not. Fail. Them.'_ He thought then he opened his eyes and the aura surrounding him erupted and engulfed him. Ophis looked on as the aura twisted and turned around Drayko.

* * *

"Such power. His potential is truly great. Just what is he? and what did he want so badly that this much power erupted from him?" Ophis asked herself. Then the aura faded away and there stood Drayko on each arm were two black clawed gauntlets that hugged his arms and they both had a purple gem in the back of the hand. Then on his feet were black dragon-like greaves with three claws, two up front as the toes and 1 on the heel. Drayko looked down and was surprised. _'Wow, this actually looks pretty cool.'_ He thought.

 _ **[Why, thank you I do look amazing don't I.]**_ Said a feminine voice and it was so sudden that it surprised him. "aahh! What was that?" He asked startled and Ophis looked at him confused. "Drayko, what are you talking about?" She asked. "You didn't just hear a voice say something?" He asked and she tilted her head. "What do you mean the only voice I heard was yours when you screamed." She said. _**[Hey, Genius i'm in your head so the girl can't hear me.]**_ The voice said and instead of Drayko freaking out he calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Oh okay I get it now." He said and Ophis looked at him still confused. "Drayko what do you get?" Ophis asked. "Oh yeah the voice I heard earlier was in my head Ophis." He said. "Now I see what surprised you the voice must be the entity inside your sacred gear and the entity's voice must have surprised you." She said and Drayko nodded. "Yeah that's right but to think that voice is my sacred gear's." He said. **_[Yeah that's right. The name's Isis and what's yours kid?]_** Isis said. _'My name is Drayko Satanis and its nice to meet you Isis.'_ He said mentally.

 _ **[Well aren't you polite. Its nice to meet you too Drayko looks like we'll be together forever.]**_ Isis said. _'Yeah looks like it so i hope we can get along.'_ He responded. **_[Sure hope so.]_** Isis replied. _'I hope you two can get along as well.'_ said another voice in Drayko's head one he immediately recognized. _'Ophis?'_ He asked mentally. _'Yes, Drayko.'_ Ophis said. _'How are you in my head too?'_ Drayko asked mentally looking at Ophis and Isis sighed. _**[Kid she has telepathic powers but my question is what is the infinite dragon god doing with a kid?]**_ Isis asked.

 _'Drayko has agreed to help me and he's going to need your power in the future if he's going to become strong enough to do so.'_ Ophis said. _**[Oh is that right and what is he helping you with?]**_ Isis asked. _'I'm helping her get her home back from Great Red.'_ Drayko said. _**[That sounds insane.. I knew I was gonna like you but at least let me ask how you plan to do that?]**_ I asked. _'We haven't decided on a plan yet.'_ Ophis said and Drayko physically shook his head. _'Actually, I decided that I would fight and defeat Great Red to help you get your home back.'_ Drayko said and Ophis then looked at him surprised.

* * *

"You did?" She said aloud and he nodded. "Yeah, we don't have a plan so i'll just grow strong enough so that i can defeat Great Red to help you get your home back Ophis." Drayko said then he looked at the gauntlet on his right arm. "Are you with me Isis I know we only just met and even if this sacred gear is mine making it primarily my decision but I won't be able to do this without your help and guidance? So what do you say?" Drayko asked and the gem on one of the gauntlets blinked as Isis' laugh erupted from it.

 _ **[Wow, kid i never expected my wielder to be like this and your right since i'm connected to you its primarily up to you but we'll have to be in sync if you want you to draw on the full power of the Absorption Drive.]**_ Isis said aloud. "Absorption Drive?" Drayko asked. _**[That's the name of the sacred gear i'm inside of. The Absorption Drive, the 14th Longinus that's been hidden from the world, and with my help you will be forever known as the black dragon emperor.]**_ Isis said aloud and Ophis looked surprised again.

 _'Absorption Drive? 14th Longinus? I knew there were 13 but i never knew there ever was a 14th let alone one that was hidden all this time and it has a dragon sealed inside of it like the boosted gear and Divine dividing. Drayko truly has great potential. Plus he's willing to fight Great Red just to help me. Why does he go so far for me?'_ Ophis thought as her heart began racing. "Well then Isis let's do this. I promise I won't disappoint you." Drayko said. _**[And I promise not to disappoint you either Drayko.]**_ Isis said back in his head and he nodded. That day was the start of a beautiful friendship and probably.. much, much more.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**_[Hello]_** = Isis  
 _ **{Hello}**_ = Ddraig  
 _ **(Hello)**_ = Albion  
"Hello" = Talking  
'Hello' = Thoughts/Telepathic Conversation  
 **(A/N)** = Author's Notes  
I do not own High School DxD, all I own are my OCs

* * *

Previous Chapter...  
 _'Absorption Drive? 14th Longinus? I knew there were 13 but i never knew there ever was a 14th let alone one that was hidden all this time and it has a dragon sealed inside of it like the boosted gear and Divine dividing. Drayko truly has great potential. Plus he's willing to fight Great Red just to help me. Why does he go so far for me?' Ophis thought as her heart began racing. "Well then Isis let's do this. I promise I won't disappoint you." Drayko said. **[And I promise not to disappoint you either Drayko.]** Isis said back in his head and he nodded. That day was the start of a beautiful friendship and probably.. much, much more._

* * *

Chapter 2: The Beginning Of It All

 **\- 8 years later: July 5, 20xx; Nighttime -**  
Rias Gremory was slightly annoyed. She had to deal with her brother requesting something from her. It involved her having to test out some new type of system which meant that the scientist Ajuka had take the connection of her evil pieces from their respective members and then transfer the connection to these new pieces. Currently she was standing in front of her peerage members having just finished reestablishing the connection with each of them. "How are all of you feeling?" Rias asked. "I'm fine their was a bit of pain but otherwise i'm good." Yumi said rotating her arm.

"Same." Koneko said seemingly unnerved. "Really I thought it was fine." Akeno said with a smile on her face. "I see so do you any of you feel any different?" She asked and the three stretched to see. "Now that you mention it there is a bit of a difference I can't seem to explain." Akeno said. "I may be able to answer that." Said a voice from behind the group. They turned and saw Sirzechs and Ajuka. "Really then care to explain why your have me use these things?" Rias asked obviously ticked off. "That's because we need someone to test this new system. It is called the chaos piece system." Sirzechs said.

"Really and why am I testing them couldn't you have tested them yourself Ajuka after all you invented these pieces and the system?" Rias asked. "Well you were the best choice and Ajuka didn't invent this new system it was a special friend who upgraded the system himself a number of years ago but we're just getting to the actual testing phase as we had some things come up." Sirzechs said and Rias arched an eyebrow. "Really a special friend? Then why isn't he doing the testing of this upgraded system himself?" She asked as she crossed her arms under her well endowed chest.

"That's because he said and I quote 'It'd be too much of a pain to do it so I'll help prepare a second working set and you have someone else test them yourself because i'm not doing it.' end quote." Ajuka said and Koneko's eyes widened. 'He made this. I mean I knew he made this but to hear it from someone like Ajuka and Sirzechs and actually have someone confirm it..' She thought. Koneko's reaction went completely unnoticed by everyone except Sirzechs who didn't show any sign that he'd noticed. "Wait? A second set? That means this friend has a set of his own?" Rias asked and the two men nodded.

"He does but he said he wasn't going to ever use them but that was years ago and from what I heard he ran into situation where he needed to but let's forget about that for now." Ajuka said. "Fine, then tell me what this chaos piece system did to my precious servants." Rias said. "Okay, we'll tell you as much as we know." Sirzechs said. "What do you 'as much as you know' brother?" Rias asked and Sirzechs rested his right hand on his right cheek. "Well this friend didn't give me or Ajuka all the info dear sister so if you want to know more then you'd have to look for him." Sirzechs said.

* * *

"Wait, so you had me use an experimental system on my dear sweet servants without knowing the full effects!" Rias said now even more angry. "Calm down Rias it shouldn't be hard for you to find the person who made the system because he lives in Kuoh." Sirzechs said. Rias visibly calmed and sighed as she held the bridge of her nose. "That makes things easier but it looks like I have no choice but to look for him. However, can you at least tell me what you do know." She asked. "Yes, first of all there are no mutation pieces for this system." Ajuka said and Rias arched an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She asked. "That's because the system's pieces were made special in the fact that each piece is worth 2.5 more than their evil piece counterpart." Ajuka said. At that Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Yumi's eyes widened. "2.5 more than the evil piece. How did this friend manage something like that?" Yumi asked. "He's very smart, i'm not entirely sure how he managed that fueling the pieces with tha much power but when he looked at the system, he felt he could do better and with these he proved it." Ajuka said. "Okay but what else?" Akeno asked.

"Well, he said that he made an alteration to the process that makes a person a devil but he didn't go into too much detail he just said 'After I got my set I copied the system over and rewrote the system so whoever a king uses a piece on will still become a devil.. kinda.' and left it at that." Ajuka said and Rias face palmed. "Is this guy just lazy. How does that tell me what he's done to my precious servants. (sigh) Is there anything else?" She asked and the two developed a look indicating they were thinking and then Sirzechs snapped his fingers.

"Oh right he mentioned that each member including the king was infused with some kind of special energy but he didn't say what exactly." Sirzechs said and then Rias got angry. Again. "Whoever this guy is he's really getting on my nerves! For all we know we could potentially be dying of some kind of energy we don't even know the name of!" Rias said as she tried calming herself. "Sorry dear sister but he said he was very busy with other things so he didn't give us everything." Sirzechs said smiling and Rias sighed as she massaged her aching temples.

"(sigh) okay i'm fine we'll get back to Kuoh and the first thing we'll do is look for this inventor and find out what exactly these pieces do and if there are any side effects. Plus we'll teach him a lesson for being so lazy and irresponsible." Rias said and began walking off past her brother with Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko following. "Koneko please don't tell my dear sister that you know 'he' made the system I'd rather she find out on her own. Plus you know he wouldn't harm anyone secretly like that." Sirzechs whispered just as Koneko passed him. Koneko just looked at Sirzechs who only smiled.

* * *

She looked back for a moment to make sure the others weren't watching before she turned to look back at Sirzechs and she nodded before racing off to catch up with the others. After they were gone Ajuka went and stood by Sirzechs looking in the direction Rias and her peerage went. "My lord, Lady Rias seems very mad. Was it really a good idea to withhold information from her like that?" Ajuka asked and Sirzechs nodded. "Yes, for one it will get her to find him and once she does I believe it will set him on the path to learn to trust and be more open with people something I and a few others promised his mother we would try and help him with." Sirzechs said.

"I see but you know once he finds out how you set him up like that he's going to be beyond furious." Ajuka said and Sirzechs nodded. "Yes i know but i'm way ahead of you on that subject I have preparations made for that already set." Sirzechs said not going into anymore detail and Ajuka just sighed and nodded his head. "Alright my lord. Whatever you say." He said.

* * *

 **\- Next Day: July 6, 20xx; Morning -**

It was morning and the light shined into his eyes. He squinted his closed eyes wanting the bright light to go away. 'God why can't the sun not be so damn bright.' He thought as he opened his eyes. Drayko groaned, rubbed his eyes, and yawned. Then he glanced toward the window with a tired and bored expression. "Someday sun. Someday. I will destroy you and not give a damn about the consequences." He said to the sun itself. Then he tried sitting up only to realize that he couldn't and he looked next to him and remembered Ophis was cuddling up to him and she had her arms wrapped around him as she snuggled closer with a content sigh.

He smiled at the sight he's become so accustomed to over the last 4 years and kissed her on the forehead causing Ophis to smile in her sleep. _'She looks so beautiful when she's asleep i'm even tempted to stay like this today.'_ He thought. _**[Drayko as much as you want to your going to need to wake her up unless you want Amai, your sister, your mom, or Kotori to come and get you two.]**_ Isis said in his mind. _'Yeah, I know, I know, but I hate having to get her up she sleeps like an angel and she looks so at peace like she's having a truly wonderful dream.'_ He responded.

 _ **[That may be so but you still have to and i'm still surprised seeing her like that. You would never think that the girl in love beside you is strongest being in the world. Actually, you wouldn't even think that the strongest being in the world would be a girl in love with a boyfriend.]**_ Isis said. _'Yeah, I guess you have a point but it doesn't matter to me if she's the strongest being in the world. She's Ophis my beautiful dragon princess and I wouldn't have her any other way.'_ He replied. **_[Glad to hear that, you know you've really changed a lot since when you were younger.]_** Isis said and Drayko shook his head.

 _'That's inaccurate. I'm still the same kid I've always been.'_ He replied. _**[That's not completely true, okay you may be cold, emotionless, cruel, and rude to people you don't know, don't like, or aren't close to but when it comes to those close to you their the only ones who know the full Drayko Satanis. And that's better than being cold, emotionless, cruel, and rude to absolutely everyone.]**_ She said and he put a hand to his chin. _'I guess your right I have changed a bit.'_ He replied and he was right to the people close to him they know that Drayko being cold, emotionless, cruel, and rude is only one part of him.

The side they also got to see was the quiet, shy, kind, caring, and loving Drayko, so he had changed to a degree. _'Daddy your awake that's good. Is mommy awake yet?'_ Drayko heard in his head and knew it was Amai. _'No i'm about to get her up so meet us down stairs for breakfast before you have to go to school.'_ He replied. _'Okay daddy.'_ She replied before the connection was cut. Amai is Drayko's familiar that had been given to him when he was 9 and she was a gift from Odin. The story behind Drayko and Odin goes back to when Drayko was 7 and he was training to use the Absorption Drive.

* * *

After the activation of the absorption drive Drayko trained to be able to handle its power. During that time he thought over his mom's advice about meeting with the leader of either the devils, angels, or fallen angels. So that he could obtain skills and training for things that neither her or Ophis could teach him. In the end he decided to meet with the leader of the fallen angels Azazel. That's because the devils only respected strength over intellect which didn't really suit him at the time and too many angels were stuck up pain in the asses at least that's what Ophis told him.

There was also the fact that Ophis told him that Azazel was pretty smart and personally he wanted to know what a fallen angel was like. So when Drayko met Azazel he learned a few things about the man. The first being that Azazel and Ophis really can't stand each other mostly due to Azazel being a pervert and Ophis having incinerated some sort of reading material of his. The second being that Azazel is a pervert and not just some regular pervert but a really big one who knows a lot about breast. The third being Azazel is very intelligent just like Ophis said and he did research on sacred gears and had a hand in trying to invent artificial ones.

Which was something Drayko could definitely get behind since it was interesting to him. After a year Drayko was 8 and had learned a lot but one day Azazel decided to take him to some boring meeting between the 3 factions and a few gods. Drayko mostly stayed out of sight to avoid talking to other people. Though it was at this meeting that he met Sirzechs the ruler of the underworld, Michael leader of the angels, Odin leader of asgard and a few other people. Drayko had found Odin to be kind and hilarious except for the old man's perverted tendencies. He also liked messing with people a little when he can.

So after that meeting the two kind of developed a grandfather and grandson type of relationship which he uses as an excuse to leave asgard and hide away at Drayko's house. So on Drayko's ninth birthday Odin gave Amai to Drayko and while telling him that she was the biological daughter of Fenrir and that she had all of the same abilities as him as well. Amai then surprised everyone that she had the ability to take on a human form which Drayko found cute. When she's in her human form she has long waist length blue hair and violet eyes.

But after developing her human form it wasn't long till she imprinted on Drayko and Ophis and started calling them her mom and dad. Which embarrassed the two of them badly because at the time they had fully developed strong feelings for each other they just wouldn't admit that they did. With the combination of Amai's human form and her calling Drayko and Ophis her mom and dad the became really embarrassed but eventually Ophis and Drayko got used to it and actually ended up liking the fact that she called them that. It was even more adored after something special happened 2 years after Drayko turned 9 during Christmas and Drayko's 11th birthday.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**  
 **\- 4 Years Ago, December 25, 20xx -**

It was Christmas as well as Drayko's 11th birthday. Everyone was having a blast spending time with each other. Currently, Amai was with Emilia and Liliana in the living room. "Hey, Grandma where's mommy and daddy?" Amai asked and Liliana smiled as she picked Amai her up. "Amai sweetie your mommy and daddy went out to talk about something very important." Liliana said and Amai tilted her head. "What are they talking about?" She asked. "Like I said they're talking about something important so if you want to know you'll have to ask them about it when they get back." Liliana replied and Amai nodded. "Okay." Amai said and Liliana smiled and hugged Amai tight.

"Good girl." Liliana said and the two laughed. Meanwhile, Drayko and Ophis were out with each other walking down the street. Ophis was wearing a purple jacket with a black scarf, a purple skirt, black thigh high stockings, and brown boots that came up to her shin. Drayko was wearing a black jacket with a purple scarf, black jeans and black boots that stopped inches above his ankle. The entire walk was pretty silent until they came upon the park where they met. The two continued to walk until they came to the stone wall and then sat down. "So, uh, what did you want to talk about Ophis?" Drayko asked and Ophis looked away blushing.

"W-well, there's something important I wanted to talk to you about." She said. Ophis was immensely nervous but she felt what she had to say was more important so she took a deep breath, exhaled, then looked towards Drayko. "Drayko I-I wanted to talk to you about me going back to the dimensional gap." She said and Drayko looked at her wide eyed. "A-Are you going back now or something?" He asked and this time it was Ophis that looked shocked. "No! No, nothing like that I just wanted to talk about the plan we have set up on getting my home back." She clarified.

Drayko then let out breath he didn't no he was holding. "Oh." He said. "D-did you want me to go back?" Ophis asked looking down and a little afraid he would say yes. "What? No I just thought that, that's what you were about to say. I'm sorry if I made you sad." Drayko responded and caused Ophis to let out a sigh of relief. "Okay now that we have that cleared up can we get back on topic?" she asked and he nodded. "Sure, so what about the plan did you want to talk about?" Drayko asked. "Well, the.. going back part.. actually." Ophis said as her blush became even more red and Drayko looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by 'the going back part'?" Drayko asked. "Well, I've been thinking that I may not.. go back.. at all.. actually." Ophis said. "Wait, really? why? I thought you wanted to go back?" Drayko asked and Ophis stood up, walked ahead a bit, and kept her back to him to hide her worsening blush. "Well the reason I don't want to go back is because.. is because.." Ophis said trailing off. "Because of what Ophis?" Drayko asked. "Because i'm in love with you!" Ophis forced herself to say. Drayko was surprised the girl he's completely in love with just confessed that she loved him and he was happy.

* * *

Ophis then slowly turned around and looked at Drayko tears falling down her cheeks. "Drayko i'm in love with you and i have been for a while now. So I wanted to tell you that I don't want to go back because I want to stay here with you.. Liliana.. Emilia and.. Amai. The same little girl who sees us as her parents." Ophis said then ran up and hugged Drayko. "I want to stay here and for you, me and Amai to be a real family together. I want to be able to say i'm really her mom and not.. and not.." Ophis said as she stopped talkin her words lost in the wind but Drayko knew what she was trying to say.

Then she looked at Drayko to see that his hair shadowing his eyes and tears running down his cheeks. "Hey, Ophis." Drayko said as he place a hand on her cheek. "Y-yes, Drayko." She responded as she placed a hand over his hand and she nestled into his touch. "I'm really happy you said that because.." He said as he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. "I love you too." He said smiling. Ophis' heart was racing, she was happy, immensely happy. Drayko felt the same way and reciprocated her feeling. So she did what any sensible person would do in her situation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Drayko was shocked by the sudden action at first but soon melted into the kiss, closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her. Minutes felt like hours and when the need for air came the two separated from their kiss. "You know this is the greatest moment of my life." Ophis said. "Really? You've always said the day we met was the greatest moment of your life." Drayko said and Ophis playfully glared at him. "A girl can have more than one greatest moment in her life Drayko." She said and he lightly chuckled. "I was just teasing Ophis, but I am happy I'll always remember this day for as long as i live." Drayko said and Ophis giggled.

Then she hugged Drayko and laid her head against his chest. "Same here I'll always remember this day." Ophis said and the two stood there in each others embrace happy. "Merry Christmas Ophis." Drayko said as he used a hand to lift her face so that she was looking at him and kissed her again and after a few minutes when they separated from their kiss Ophis smiled at him. "Merry Christmas to you too and happy birthday Drayko." She said. Then the two walked back to the house hand in hand.  
 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

It was after that day that Ophis decided to stay so she could be with Drayko and the two have been happy and in love. Drayko smiled at the memory and then got himself out of Ophis' memory and then fully stretched his body until he heard a pop sound from his back and he sighed in relief as he relaxed his body. He then turned to look at Ophis who was frowning at her loss of contact with him. He lightly chuckled as he walked to the other side of the bed and stood above a sleeping Ophis. Then he gently shook her. "Ophis its time to get up." He said but she just groaned and didn't get up.

Then he smirked and rolled her onto her back and leaned in and kissed her passionately. Ophis reacted as she wrapped her arms around Drayko's neck and kissed him back. When they separated she looked at him pouting. "Do you always have to wake me up like that?" She asked with a blush. "Well, it seems to be the only way to get you up and I would think you love being woken up that way." He said and her blush got redder. "Well, I don't hate it and I wouldn't mind that being how you woke me from now on." She said and he knew exactly what that meant. "As you wish my beautiful Dragon Princess." He said and she smiled.

Then he held out his hand and she took it as she got out of bed and stretched herself and yawned. Then the two went and changed their clothes. Drayko was wearing a black blazer with white trimming which he left opened, over a dark violet t-shirt underneath and black pants. He ditched the little ribbon thing because he thought it was dumb. Ophis wore a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. She had obliterated the shoulder cape because of something Drayko's sister Emilia said about getting sucked into a plane engine or being caught on a rocket because of capes.

And as much as Drayko told Ophis it wouldn't happen she just said that she wasn't taking any chances and left no room for discussion. "Hey you guys come on!" The couple heard and Drayko sighed. 'Darn Kotori.' He thought as he grabbed Ophis' hand and the two walked downstairs fingers intertwined. Once downstairs Drayko was greeted by the faces of Amai, Emilia, Liliana, Kotori. Now has been busy that last 8 years more so after his 11th when he learned about the devil's evil piece system. It was then that he looked into the system and decided he wanted to show-off and make something better.

In doing so Drayko created the chaos piece system. The system itself is an upgraded version of the evil piece system. He was given a working set by Ajuka but Drayko doesn't really ever use them or want to use them because he says it'll be too much of a pain since he doesn't really like or trust new people who enter his life at first nor did he really want new people around him. Now even though he had originally never planned on using the chaos pieces he ran into a situation where he had to or someone would've died. Which ended up with him having a single Queen in his peerage.

* * *

That Queen is the girl named Kotori a girl he had met when he was younger. Yet, even though he had a peerage of sorts he never commanded anything of her. He just gave her a home and told her to live her life and left it at that. Her full name is Kotori Aihara, she's a first year like Drayko and Ophis, and she's 4 feet 5 inches tall. She has very long, light coral-colored hair that is tied on both sides with white ribbons into pigtails that stop just about her thigh, blue eyes, and she's about a B-cup. She's very quick to anger primarily when someone comments about her height or breast size.

She's a nine-tailed fox youkai so as a queen not does her magic get a boost but so does her speed, strength, and defense so she can pack a really painful and powerful punch. "Good Morning Drayko and Ophis sleep well?" Liliana asked and they nodded. "Yeah we did." They said as they sat down. It was then that Amai got out of her seat and went over and sat in Ophis' lap. "Good morning mommy. Good morning daddy." She said smiling. "Good morning Amai." They said. "Amai sweetie how'd you sleep?" Ophis asked as she made a brush appear in her hand and began brushing Amai's hair. "I slept well. I had a dream that I was in a world made of candy." She said giggling.

"That sounds like it was fun." Drayko said and she nodded. "Yeah and mommy and daddy were there too. So was Grandma, Kotori and Aunt Emilia." She said and smiling. "Really a world of candy that sounds awesome. Hey, hey oniichan do you think Ophis-chan could-" Emilia was saying before Drayko interrupted her. "Request denied." Drayko said and Emilia pouted. "Baka Oniichan you didn't even let me finish what I was going to say." She said as she crossed her arms. "I don't have to let you finish to know that you want to see if Ophis is able to make worlds and if so you want to ask her to make a world made of candy." He said and Emilia reacted as if she had been struck by an arrow.

"Oniichan are you mind reader?" She asked and Drayko face palmed. "No, its just easy to know what my little sister is thinking." He said and Emilia just looked away from him. "You know it was peaceful until you got down here idiot." Kotori said and Drayko developed a tick mark. When it came to Drayko and Kotori's relationship, Kotori was your basic tsundere not that Drayko knew that he didn't really pay attention to things of that nature. There were times she was nice to him like when he was in his study reading she would sit and just talk to him but then there were the moments when she would be mean or insult him these situation came up more than the former.

It mostly irritated him because he had no idea what was with her so he just chalked it up to that he annoyed her more than acted friendly with her and to a degree he thought she might even hate him but he didn't really bring it up so he just took her insults and bared with it. _**[Ha, the girls got it bad.]**_ Drayko heard in his head. _'What are you talking about Isis?'_ He asked. _**[Oh it's nothing you'll understand later.]**_ She replied. He would've questioned further but he chose to just roll with it for now knowing that she wouldn't tell him anything.

* * *

 _'Fine don't tell me I'll just wait and find out later.'_ He said mentally. _**[That's a good boy.]**_ She replied and he cut the connection. "Okay everyone breakfast is ready." Liliana said as she brought the food over and everyone ate. Later Liliana took Amai and Emilia to school while Drayko made a ton of food and baked goods for Ophis and a friend of hers. After that Drayko, Ophis, and Kotori all left for school. Drayko held Ophis' hand and Kotori walked ahead of them. During the walk Drayko glanced at the ring on Kotori's right hand, then to the rose necklace around Ophis' neck, and lastly to the bracelet on his right wrist.

The reason they grabbed his attention was because the three pieces of jewelry acted as seals. They mask the presence of Drayko, Kotori, and Ophis' power making the three appear as nothing more than human. The reason for Ophis wearing it, was obvious since she's the infinite dragon god the very presence of her power would frighten a number of people who were sensitive to supernatural presences so she used it to hid in plain sight not wanting to scare everyone. The reason for Drayko and Kotori wearing the seals were because neither wanted to deal with annoyance from others of the supernatural persuasion.

Because their power would most likely lead to them being watched by someone to see if they were a threat or they'd have to deal with beings who would be actually attack them because their power was perceived as a threat and the two didn't need or want that. Drayko then sighed and then felt movement causing him to drop his thoughts. He looked over and saw Ophis waving. That caused him to look around and he saw that he they were nearing the school and Ophis was waving to her friend. It was a 15 year old girl that was 4 feet 6 inches tall like Ophis. She had short white hair and gold eyes.

The front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She was also wearing a black cat-shaped hair clips on both sides of her hair. She was wearing the same uniform as Ophis in the exact same way as Ophis did. Her name was Koneko Toujou was a first-year like Drayko, Ophis, and Kotori. Koneko and Ophis became friends back during her, Drayko, and Kotori's first day after the three transferred in. It was during lunch that Ophis caught Koneko staring at Drayko and Ophis sharing a lunch and feeding each other.

At that Ophis went over and shared some of with her and the to have been friends since. Koneko and Drayko were also friends it actually surprised him and Ophis at how fast he had accepted and came to trust her because there were only three people that had happened with and Drayko nor Ophis had any real idea why he had come to trust the people as fast as he had. Drayko knew a lot about Koneko both of what she had told him and what she had never spoken of. That being because before he, Ophis, and Kotori transferred into Kuoh Academy he had done his research to any supernatural beings going to the school.

* * *

What he found was that both Sirzechs and Serafall's younger siblings Rias and Sona went to the school along with their respective peerage members. At learning that he went deeper and found info on what he could about Rias and Sona as well as each of their respective peerage members. Yumi Kiba the girl who's past is connected to holy swords, Akeno Himejima the girl who's father is a fallen angel, but what intrigued him the most was Koneko having learned a lot on her past. He felt both sad and angry, sad because of what Koneko had to endure because of ' _her'_ and angry because after being abandoned Sirzechs saved her only to give Koneko to his younger sister like a present and it vexed him.

Drayko realizing where his thoughts were going shook his head and took a deep breath. He then calmed and looked toward Koneko as Ophis let go of his hand and went up to her. "Good morning Koneko." Drayko said and she smiled. "Good morning Drayko, Ophis, Kotori. How are you guys?" She asked and he shrugged. "I'm the same as usual." He said while Kotori glared at him. "Lazy idiot." She muttered as she turned away from him and looked at Koneko ignoring Drayko's ticked off face. "I'm fine Koneko and good morning to you too." Kotori said. "Me too I'm fine and good morning." Ophis said.

Then Ophis and Koneko both started whispering to each other and it had Drayko wondering what about but he guessed it was just girl talk. Then the two stopped whispering and stared at him almost as if begging and he sighed and handed both girls a bag of pastries and handed Koneko a second bag that was the lunch he made for her. Both girls smiled and Koneko went up and hugged Drayko. "Thank you, Drayko." She said. "No problem Koneko." he replied and she pulled away. Drayko was use to the hugs another surprise that had come up was that he had no problem with the physical contact between himself and Koneko.

 _'Why am I so okay with her being so close.'_ He thought and looked toward the Koneko and Ophis. His eyes never left Koneko's visage. He glanced from her hair, to her lips, then to her eyes and he felt his cheeks heat up as he seemed to take notice of a strange almost angelic glow emanating from her. _'A Lavender glow it looks Amazing. Wait? That glow I've seen it before around Ophis but what does it mean.'_ He thought. He was taken out of his thoughts as a hand was waved in front of his face. He blinked and looked to see Kotori glaring at him.

"What do you want?" He asked in a bored tone indicating him just being at school brought out his jerk side and Kotori's eyes narrowed. "What were you staring at pervert?" She asked and he sighed. "I'm not staring at anything and stop calling me a pervert because i'm not." He said then he noticed Ophis and Koneko run off probably to eat some of their pastries before class. "Liar you were looking in Koneko's direction so what exactly were you staring at?" Kotori said and he sighed again as he put his hands into his pockets. "I got lost in thought so happy now." He said and walked off to class ignoring Kotori's ramblings.

* * *

Rias was thinking, busy thinking about this inventor in Kuoh. "If he's a friend of my brother then that means he either is capable of using magic or knows about it." She said to herself before shaking her head. "No if he has a set of pieces himself then that means he's capable of using magic. Plus he's very smart so that narrows it down some but i don't know enough. What's his age or some kind of physical trait." She said then she remembered something. "Wait based off what Ajuka said this guys personality is very particular he finds things to be a pain but.." Rias said as she held the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"That doesn't help unless I were to meet this person and even then if he plays dumb I can't just come out and accuse him without possibly dealing with altering his memories if I accuse the wrong person." She said. Then she just shook her head and decided to think things over later maybe she'd have to get in touch with her brother again and see if he could give her any information on what this inventor friend looked like. "You seem to be very lost in thought." Rias heard and she looked to see Sona standing behind her.

"Yes, I was recently asked to do a favor for my brother and.." Rias said not knowing if its supposed to be a secret or not and Sona nodded. "Yes, I've heard your testing a possible new system that future devils may end up using in exchange for the evil pieces we commonly use but what does that have to do with you being so lost in thought?" Sona asked and Rias sighed. "Well, my brother has informed me that he has me testing this new system without knowing the entirety of the system himself as the inventor was too lazy and irresponsible to give my brother or Ajuka all the information." Rias said and Sona nodded.

"I see so am I to guess your looking for this inventor so you can have him explain the system to you?" Sona asked and Rias nodded before realizing what Sona said then Rias arched an eyebrow. "I never said if it was a male or female Sona." Rias said and Sona smirked. "Your right, and the reason I phrased it that way is because I happen to know that this inventor knows my sister as she let it slip." Sona said and Rias' eyes widened. "So you know who it is?" She asked and Sona shook her head. "Unfortunately not, my sister only said she knew the inventor but never gave a name but she did tell me that it was a powerful and intelligent male around 15 or so." Sona said.

At that Rias' eyes widened. _'A male around 15, intelligent, and powerful? That makes it a bit simpler and he lives in Kuoh. Then is it possible that he goes here or somewhere else.'_ Rias thought before looking at Sona. "Why would you give me this Information willingly Sona i would've expected you to keep it for yourself or ask for something in return for it?" Rias asked and Sona adjusted her glasses. "That's because from what I was able to hear about this system certain features effect the king along side the peerage. If it was any other devil then I might've kept my mouth shut but i don't need my rival dying on me if I can help it." Sona said.

* * *

"I see well then thank you. With this I should be able to find this mystery person." Rias said and just as she was about to walk off something caught her attention. She looked down from the over the banister of the floor she was on and saw Drayko Satanis walk into the school building. She hasn't ever spoken to him but for what ever reason he was a mystery to her. He had the same last name as an extinct devil clan but he was completely human. However that's not what bothered her she just found it odd what did bother though was just the younger boy's presence she couldn't put her finger on it but whatever it was set off her senses.

It was as if the boy himself was a walking church or something he just seemed like something she should stay far away from. Yet, that same feeling of stay away made her want to figure out what it was that caused him to give off that presence. She wasn't the only one though Sona herself had mentioned feeling a bit of the same way and just like Rias, Sona wanted to figure him out as well. Rias had even sent Koneko to try and figure the boy out since she was a first year like Drayko. Sona did the same and sent Ruruko but both girls came back with nothing except for some pastries that indicated he was anything but human.

Rias looked at him and frowned. _'Is it possible that he could be the one, it may explain that presence.'_ She thought before shaking her head. _'No. Koneko already clarified that he was human no sense of power at all emanating from him.'_ She thought. "So your still having doubts?" Rias heard and looked at Sona. "Yes, I still don't know what it is about him that gives him such a presence." She said and Sona nodded. "Yes, I understand and I must say that i'm still wondering myself but even from the times I've been in personal contact with him, there hasn't been any change or indication to suggest he's anything other than human. He just has an odd presence." Sona said.

Rias just sighed, she knew Sona was a lot closer to Drayko then she was so she pretty much had to take Sona's word on that. Drayko and Sona would talk regularly and the two seemed to have a lot in common. The two were very smart students with Drayko always being top of his grade and having passed the transfer exam with a perfect score. If anything if he were in the third year he'd probably be tied with Sona in everything. Plus the two played chess against each other from time to time during lunch which some people would stop and stare.

One thing that everyone did know was that Drayko had a bad temper but only when called a name that was taboo to him, he had sent someone guy to the hospital for calling him by the name. The only other thing was that he had absolutely no male friends. He just never got along with them and they never got along with him so he was usually surrounded by certain girls which only made the hatred from other guys worse. The only other thing they knew was that he was cold, cruel, rude and emotionless to anyone who tried to befriend him except for Ruruko, Koneko, and Sona. Yet for whatever reason he had let them close, no one knew.

Sona had long admitted to herself that the mystery Drayko Satanis was just that a mystery. He gave off a strange presence but that was all. It was strange at first when he showed up with his friend Kotori and girlfriend Ophis who had the same name as the infinite dragon god and Sona and Rias had looked into the two girls but both just like Drayko appeared to be nothing but human. The two were actually glad that Ophis had turned out to be human because having the infinite dragon god in the area living as a student would probably cause a lot of problems. "I guess you right besides I have other things to deal with for now then chasing guesses." Rias said before walking off.

* * *

 **\- Later: That Afternoon -**

Drayko had his head resting on his right hand as he stared out the window with Ophis sitting behind him and Koneko sitting next to him. This was how he spent every school day seemingly not paying attention. "Mr. Satanis!" Drayko heard and he turned his head to look at his teacher. She was a woman about in her mid to late 30s had black hair and green eyes. "(sigh) yes, ma'am." Drayko said in a bored tone indicating he could be doing anything else than going through this. "You need to pay attention even if your the top of your grade you need to know this." She said and he just gave her a look that said 'screw you'

"Really because we go through this all the time. You say I need to pay attention and I don't then I pass with a perfect score so can we just skip the cat and mouse and leave it at you shut up and leave me alone and I do whatever the fuck I want to do." He said and she as well as the class except for Koneko and Ophis looked at him shocked that he would talk to a teacher that way. She was about to retort when the bell rang for lunch pulling her attention to the clock and when she turned to look at Drayko again he was already gone along with Koneko and Ophis too.

Outside Drayko walked with the two girls with him while he held Ophis' hand. "Drayko don't you think that was a little harsh?" Ophis asked and he shrugged. "Not that I would know but I had a point that teacher does that all the time i'm sick of it." He said and she sighed. "I wish I could heal your heart. heal the part of you that still thinks of the rest of the world as your enemy." Ophis whispered in a low voice that no one could pick up. "However, you may have a point the cursing at her may have been a little much." Drayko said to himself and Koneko nodded.

"Ophis is right that was harsh and like you said the curing was a little much probably should've gone without the use of profanity." Koneko said and he sighed. "Okay I get it, I went overboard. Sorry." He said and Ophis kissed his cheek. "Its fine just.. ease up a little." She said and he nodded. Then the three sat in their normal spot under a tree and began to eat. Drayko and Ophis shared a lunch like normal and Koneko ate the lunch Drayko gave her. They ate and enjoyed until the bell rang ending lunch. Hours later Drayko and Ophis walked home. Meanwhile, Rias had called for her servants to meet her in the ORC clubroom.

"Okay everyone I want you to be on alert for any magical presences. While searching for the inventor of the chaos piece." Rias said and everyone looked at her with arched eyebrows. "President does this mean that we have more info on who we're looking for?" Yumi asked and Rias nodded. "Yes, Sona informed me that the person we're looking for is around Koneko's age group and he's powerful meaning I want you to keep a look out." She said and Yumi and Akeno's eyes widened. "Someone that young was able to completely create an entire system like the chaos piece, and he has a connection with three of the current Satans. That's impressive." Akeno said and Rias nodded.

"Yes, it is and it does make the search somewhat easier." Rias said. "President, is it possible that Satanis is.." Yumi asked before she trailed off and Rias shook her head. "Highly doubtful, from what Koneko said he's only shown that he's human and has shown no sign of having knowledge of devils or angels, or even anything supernatural except for what could be read in a simple book." Rias said and Yumi nodded. "Okay, so now everyone go and handle your contracts and remember keep a look out." She said and they nodded. "Yes, President/Rias!" They said.

* * *

 **\- That Night -**

Drayko was downstairs at the front door. He was dressed in a combat outfit he usually wore which consisted of a black sleeveless shirt with dark violet which outlined the muscles, black pants with dark violet accents and black straps on my thighs, a black jacket, black and violet headphones, a black waist cape that ends above my shins, and black fingerless gloves. He was sitting at the front door putting on a pair of black steel toed boots. "Are you going out again?" He heard and looked to see Ophis behind him wearing a dark purple nightgown and he nodded.

"Yeah, i'm just going stray devil hunting you know it helps all the factions and at least I can get out some my frustration." He said and she looked sad. "I get that but.. can you.. not go out tonight i'm having a bad feeling about you being out tonight." She said and he looked at her and lightly smiled. "Ophis don't worry I'll be fine." He said and she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his back. "I know you'll be fine, your strong, but I'll never stop worrying and like I said I just have a bad feeling about tonight so please or if you really need to go out then take Amai with you or take me." She said and he shook his head.

"I won't need to Ophis plus Amai's asleep better to just let her stay like that and I won't need you to keep me safe." He said as he glanced at her and saw her sad look and sighed. "How about I let you open a mental link in my mind and I'll call if I need you." He said and she looked at him. "You promise to call the moment you need me?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes, I promise. I wouldn't ever lie to you my beautiful dragon princess." He said as he stood up, put a hand to her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. She responded by putting her arms around his neck and held on not wanting to lose the contact, not wanting to let him go.

When they pulled away he smiled and put his forehead to hers. It was at that moment Ophis connected her mind to his and they separated. _'I'll be back see you later.'_ He said in her mind as he opened the door to leave. _'Be safe.'_ She replied and he nodded. "I will." He said as he walked out and closed the door and walked out into the night. _**[You probably should've listened to her Drayko, i mean Ophis getting a bad feeling rarely ever happens.]**_ Isis said and he sighed as he walked. _'I know but I need to get out and do this. I'm not strong enough to do what I need to and I can't go around letting Ophis act as my protector.'_ He replied.

Isis had to admit he had a point to a degree. Drayko is strong for a human, hell he could fight a high class devil that was around his age group on even ground but he still had a few big limitations and those were the limitations of the human body. In physical strength or speed almost every devil outclasses him and that's due to the fact that his human body wouldn't be able to move at their speeds or exert their level of strength without damaging itself. However, that's not to say that he didn't have the extra strength or speed.

* * *

In fact he did but his body could never handle it so he had Kotori magically seal his extra power until he could find a solution to being able to use it without injury. Plus what guy wants to feel like he has to be protected by the girl he wants to keep safe himself, actually what guy wants to constantly be protected and made to feel like he's incapable of protecting himself let alone others. _**[Okay you have a point but why keep coming out here anyway?]**_ Isis asked. _'Battle Experience. I have to keep my body at its best. It makes sense that if I can't fight with the power of a devil, angel, or fallen angel, then I have to be the smarter one.'_ he replied.

It was then that he started to pass by an old warehouse area miles from his school and then he heard something. "Help!" He heard and turned to see a girl with black hair and violet eyes run up to him out of the shadows. "Please help my friend was attacked by something and she's really hurt." She said and he nodded. "Where is your friend?" He asked and she pointed to a warehouse. "She's in there, we got dared by another friend of ours to go in and she tripped when we were about to leave and then something i'm not sure what attacked her. She's really hurt badly please you have to help her." She said and he nodded.

"(sigh) okay go and call for an ambulance and I'll see what I can do." He said and she nodded and ran off. He then went toward the warehouse. Drayko opened the doors and walked in as he got deeper and deeper into the warehouse his mind had calmed down enough to think clearly about the situation. "I'm not seeing anyone here." He said as he looked around. _**[Drayko we have a problem.]**_ Isis said and he stopped walking. _'What is it?'_ He asked. _**[That girl from earlier. Now that your mind is focused again I can sense things clearly and she had a odd feeling to her.]**_ She said and he arched an eyebrow. 'odd how?' He asked.

 _ **[She felt like.. how do i put this she didn't feel human actually no. It's more like she wasn't human.. Now that I think about her energy felt like.. Ray.. nare.. Damn that bitch.]**_ Isis said and Drayko face palmed at his own stupidity. _'Raynare damn it she used a sudden and alarming situation to throw my mind out of whack just to get me in here.'_ He thought. "Raynare where are you!?" He yelled but got no reply. Then he felt a presence no he felt a number of presences and none of them were human or fallen angel. They felt like devils but also not normal devils. "Oh damn it." He said as he realized what it was he was picking up.

He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by 6 large stray devils. _**[Damn it is right. You better call Ophis.]**_ Isis said and he shook his head. _'Don't need to I'll be able to take these guys fine plus it'll be a good way to train.'_ He replied and Isis sighed. _**[Fine but the moment situation gets worse call her understand.]**_ She said. "Of course I promised." He said as he got into a fighting stance and activated the Absorption Drive. Which was now the two form fitting black gauntlets with a violet gem on the back of the hands and a small curved black sliver plate that was reminiscent of a shovel head only sharper came from the end of the gauntlet shielding the elbow area.

The metal plate also had 4 dark spherical gems in the formation of a diamond. He had a black metal vest-like chest plate under his jacket. Lastly were a pair of black boots that came up to his knees that now had four claws, three up front as the toes and 1 small one on the heel. Then he pulled up his headphones and played the song 'It Has Begun'.

* * *

 **[Start: It Has Begun by Starset]**

"Let's go!" He said and charged forward. _**[Absorb]**_ Drayko punched one stray devil sending it back and had to dodge one trying to attack him from behind. Then he had to jump back as one lunged at him. He aimed his open right hand at the face of a stray and shot a blast of electricity at it.

The stray took the blast full force and howled in pain. _**[Absorb]**_ Drayko then had electricity surge around him and as he caused the electricity to blast outward in all directions injuring the strays. The moment he stopped they slowly started to get up. Then one swung its claw at drayko and at the speed it was coming drayko couldn't dodge and had to cross his arms in front of him like an X as the claws hit him and sent Drayko flying back. Drayko hit the wall and fell to the ground. _'Damn that kind of hurt.'_ He thought as he stood himself up. _**[Absorb]**_

Then Drayko ran forward, coated his arms in electricity, and punched another stray and blasted electricity through its head killing it. Then he jumped to the left as one came up behind him and tried to attack him. Then he used his the electricity and temporarily boosted his speed. Then crossed his arms in front of him like an X and charged toward the stray devil that just tried to attack him. He coated his arms in electricity and uncrossed his arms as he slashed through it. When he landed on the ground and he was visibly panting signaling he was getting tired. _**[Drayko call Ophis your getting tired and there's no telling how much more you can handle.]**_ Isis said and he nodded.

 _'Yeah, your right fine.'_ Drayko replied as he quickly closed his eyes and reached out to the link between hm and Ophis. _'Drayko are you there?'_ Ophis said. _'Yeah, I got ambushed I need your hel-'_ Drayko was replying but was interrupted as he felt a severe pain in his shoulder. He looked and saw a medium sized snake stray devil and it was biting him on his right shoulder. _'I missed one of the presences how?'_ He thought but had no time to think because he needed to get the thing off of him. He coated his left arm in electricity and spun as he sliced through the stray's neck and unlatched the snake's head from his shoulder.

 _'Drayko what's wrong!? Are you okay!?'_ Ophis cried out. _'No i got ambushed, I thought I could handle it myself but i started to get tired. Then I was just bit by a medium sized stray devil snake and now I can't use my right arm.'_ He replied. 'Okay I'll be on my way where are you?' She asked. _'Abandoned warehouses a few miles from the school.'_ He said. _'Okay I'll teleport there just hold on for as long as you can.'_ She said. 'Alright I'll do my best.' He said and they cut the connection. _**[So we have to wait for her to teleport here. Let's hope we can kill a few more.]**_ Isis said and he nodded. _'Yeah, let's.'_ He said. _**[Absorb]**_

* * *

Then Drayko jumped out of the way of another stray. he couldn't do much fighting back and had to resort to dodging the attacks but he started to notice that he was getting slower faster. Then he took another hit from a stray devil and got sent into the wall. _'Isis we'll have to use that and end this because I don't think I can keep this up my strength is dropping faster than before.'_ Drayko said. _**[Yeah, I can tell you're moving way slower than you should be.. Drayko that snake earlier may have been poisonous and if that's the case then..]**_ Isis trailed off and Drayko sighed at what she was hinting at.

 _'Then that means it was hidden so it could strike me and weaken me so the rest could kill me. Raynare's a bitch! Well i'm not going down without a fight Isis were using that now.'_ Drayko said. _**[I agree get ready.]**_ She said and he nodded. He then lifted up his left hand and outstretched it. _**[Cannon]**_ At that moment his arm glowed dark violet and when it faded his arm had a shining black arm cannon with dark violet markings covering it. "Thank you Azazel. This thing may just save my life." He said and then he ran the best he could till the remaining 4 stray devils were all in one direction.

Then he turned and aimed, as dark violet energy started charging and flowing into the cannon's barrel. "Say good bye you assholes and be ready for when I send Raynare to meet your asses in hell." He said as the cannon finished charging. "This shot is gonna take everything I got.. Doom Dragon Shot!" He shouted as he fired. There area was silent until a violet glow shined from the very building Drayko was in and then.. BOOM! Drayko had charged what remaining power he had into the blast successfully killing the remaining stray devils.

 **[End: It Has Begun by Starset]**

* * *

On the ground of the warehouse Drayko was laying there looking up at the ceiling his sacred gear had already faded out of existence. He was hurt, the poison was killing him, and his vision was blurry and he just wanted to close his eyes. _**[Drayko don't you dare die you here me!]**_ Isis shouted. _'I hear you but I don't think my body is giving me much of a choice in the matter I feel.. really weak.'_ He replied as he did his best to keep his eyes open. _**[Drayko i'm serious just hold on Ophis will be here. So just hold on a little longer!]**_ Isis said as she did her best to keep Drayko conscious.

 _'Isis i'm sorry. I really should've listened to you. Hell, I should've listened to Ophis.'_ He said as his eyes closed even more. _**[Drayko stop talking like your dying stay awake okay. Come on you can do it.]**_ She said sounding like she was about or already was crying. _'Sorry but I can't.. keep my eyes.. open.'_ He replied and his eyes closed as his heart started beating slower and slower. "Drayko Satanis? Well, you really are interesting.. and even though I don't know the full effects of these things I can't very well let you die in good conscious either. So revive, live, and serve as my Pawn. In the name of the house of Gremory you will live again." A voice said.

Then a violet glow emanated from the building and soon faded. Things were about to take a real twist and no one has any idea of how much of one.

* * *

To Be Continued...

OC Character Sheet

Drayko Satanis  
Age: 15  
Hair: White  
Eyes: Crimson  
Race: Humanoid-Dragon, [Remaining Info Secret]  
Height: 5 feet 0 inches

Magic:  
Electricity Manipulation  
[Remaining Info Secret]

Special Weapons:  
Absorption Drive (Longinus Sacred Gear)

Twin Juggernaut Cannons (Artificial Sacred Gear) (Given to him by Azazel)

Skills:  
Spearman, Hand-To-Hand Combat, Keen Intellect, Stealth, Strategist, Thief

Likes:  
Sleeping, Training, Fighting, Reading, Cooking, Family, Friends, Playing Chess, Ophis

Dislikes:  
Being called Albino Freak or Short, Perverts, Bullies, Kokabiel, Raynare, Select Fallen Angels, Idiots, Those Who Hurt Others, Those Who Take Advantage Of Others, Feeling Weak

Hobbies:  
Reading, Cooking, Training, Studying, Spending Time With Amai and Ophis, Chess, Being Sarcastic, Teasing, Researching/Inventing


	3. Chapter 3

**_[Hello]_** = Isis  
 _ **{Hello}**_ = Ddraig  
 _ **(Hello)**_ = Albion  
"Hello" = Talking  
'Hello' = Thoughts/Telepathic Conversation  
 **(A/N)** = Author's Notes  
I do not own High School DxD

* * *

Previous Chapter...

 _'Isis i'm sorry. I really should've listened to you. Hell, I should've listened to Ophis.' He said as his eyes closed even more. **[Drayko stop talking like your dying stay awake okay. Come on you can do it.]** She said sounding like she was about or already was crying. 'Sorry but I can't.. keep my eyes.. open.' He replied and his eyes closed as his heart started beating slower and slower. "Drayko Satanis? Well, you really are interesting.. and even though I don't know the full effects of these things I can't very well let you die in good conscious either. So revive, live, and serve as my Pawn. In the name of the house of Gremory you will live again." A voice said._

 _Then a violet glow emanated from the building and soon faded. Things were about to take a real twist and no one has any idea of how much of one._

* * *

Chapter 3: (sigh) Does God Have It out For Me Or What?

Rias was at the ORC clubroom this had been where she was living since she came to the human world hence why there was a shower in the room. Her servants had all gone home for the night. She was about to go to sleep herself when she felt a large amount of magic energy surge but as quickly as it appeared it vanished. _'What was that?'_ She thought and walked toward the window. She looked around and then her eyes looked toward the direction the old warehouses were in from school. 'That power could it be..' She thought and then she went back into the room and put on her uniform.

She then activated a magic circle to teleport to the area but found something wrong. _'I can't teleport there, odd someone must've blocked people from teleporting into the area.'_ She thought. So she forgoes teleporting and went to the window, sprouted her wings, and flew out. She was mindful to make sure she could best keep out of sight. It wasn't long until she made it to the warehouses. She looked around and saw smoke coming from one building in particular and saw that the glass of the windows had been blown out. She walked towards it no longer sensing any power emanating from the building.

 _'Did who ever let out that surge of power leave or..'_ She trailed off mentally. She kept walking and opened the door. What she saw was that the room had scorch marks and had smoke in the air making it hard to see. She walked in cautiously until she came to the center of the room and what she saw surprised her. There lying on the ground barely breathing and bleeding out was Drayko Satanis. _'Him? What is he doing here and how could that power have been him we checked to see if he had any power!?'_ Rias thought before she sighed and walked closer to his body. _'If he let out that sudden surge then he could be a useful addition to my peerage but..'_ She thought.

Then she took out a set of black chees pieces and stared at them. Then she looked from the chaos pieces in her hand to the injured and dying Drayko on the ground. "Drayko Satanis? Well, you really are interesting.. and even though I don't know the full effects of these things I can't very well let you die in good conscious either. So revive, live, and serve as my Pawn. In the name of the house of Gremory you will live again." She said as she held out a pawn piece and when the violet light began to glow her eyes widened as 4 more pawn pieces floated to him for a grand total of 5.

 _'5!? these are 2.5 times the originals so 5 means that he's.. worth 12.5 pawn pieces!'_ Rias shouted in her mind as she looked at Drayko just as the light faded. "You truly are a curious one Drayko and once you wake up I'll make sure to get all the answers to my question about you." She said as she walked over to Drayko and tried to teleport again and was surprised to find that she could. _'So you can't teleport into the area but you can teleport out. How curious.'_ She thought as she teleported away with Drayko. Rias teleported the two of them to his home, it took her a bit but she managed to bring him to his room.

* * *

When she entered she was a bit surprised. From the door she could see his bed was placed with the head board against the right wall. He had a dresser across from the bed against the left wall next to a door that looked like it led to the bathroom. Next to the bathroom door was a walk-in closet. There were 2 windows on the wall facing the door. One window was on the far left and the other on the far right. There was a desk with two book shelves in between the windows. There were two nightstands on each side of the bed each with a lamp. Lastly, there was a couch on against the wall on the right of the entry door and a third book shelf on the left side of the door.

Rias was quite surprised by the sight of the three bookcases that were filled to capacity. _'Koneko did tell me he enjoys reading but to have this many books he must truly enjoy it.'_ She thought. Then she laid him in his bed and looked at the wound on his right side. _'Looks like some kind of large snake bit him.'_ She thought. She then undressed him and then herself and laid in the bed holding him close and healing his wounds. It was a good 30 minutes and Rias had fallen asleep. Later she felt as if someone was over her. She opened her eyes to see that the lights were on and aimed at her was a dark violet snake made of energy.

But what surprised her was that it was Ophis Drayko's girlfriend aiming it, the same girlfriend Rias had thought was completely human. "What are you doing here Gremory and what did you do to Drayko? And don't try altering my memories it won't work i'm too strong for you." Ophis asked glaring at the naked red haired teenage female. "(sigh) So your not what you appear either I should've figured as much. And as for what i'm doing i'm healing Satanis' wounds." Rias said. Ophis then looked at her skeptically before lowering her hand. "Okay, thank you for healing him but you still didn't answer my question of what you did to him." Ophis said.

"I'm guessing you know about devils right?" Rias asked and Ophis just nodded. "Well, I revived him with these." Rias said as she held up a few violet glowing chess pieces and Ophis' eyes widened. "You revived him with a chaos piece?" Ophis stated more than asked and Rias' eyes widened at her response. "Wait, if you know about these then Satanis..." Rias started and Ophis sighed then nodded. "Yes, he invented them but if your the one testing them out than shouldn't you already know that I would figure Sirzechs or Ajuka would've told you?" Ophis asked and Rias shook her head.

"No neither told me. In fact I don't know much about the system at all due to the fact that they said the inventor was too busy to give them all of the information. I mean honestly how lazy and irresponsible." Rias said and Ophis glared at her. "Hey, you don't know anything about Drayko. He may be cold to almost everyone at school, and a tad bit forgetful and lazy, and a list of other things but he's not irresponsible. He gave a copy of everything that's needed to know about the chaos piece system to Sirzechs and Ajuka." Ophis said and Rias' eyes looked confused.

* * *

"That's not what they told me. In fact my brother told me if I wanted to know more I would have to find.. the inventor.. myself.. Argh! he fooled me into looking for Satanis but why!?" Rias wondered and Ophis sighed. "It's probably because of how Drayko is towards people he doesn't consider himself close to." Ophis said and Rias arched an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" She asked and Ophis looked at Drayko before looking towards Rias. "I'll tell you a little but first put your clothes back on and follow me I don't want Drayko to see you when he wakes up he'll be upset since he's not that close to you." Ophis said and Rias nodded as she got up and put her cloths on.

Ophis looked at Rias put her clothes on and got a little jealous. _'Damn it! Why am I so short and why do my breast have to be so small..! Drayko doesn't care if I have small boobs or big ones.. right?'_ Ophis thought as she stared at Drayko's unconscious form. She could see where Drayko had been seriously wounded. _'I guess I better fix that first.'_ She thought and climbed into the bed and straddled his chest. Then she leaned forward and kissed his lips and placed her hands on his chest. There was a violet aura that emanated around her as Drayko's wounds slowly healed.

Rias watched in amazement at the girls healing capabilities as it didn't take long for Ophis to finish healing what Rias had already started. When Ophis pulled her lips away from Drayko she smiled. "There all better." She said as she got off of his chest. "Okay follow me." Ophis said and Rias nodded as she followed Ophis. They walked through the halls until they came to an empty room. From the door there was a bed that sat in the right side corner. Across from it was a desk and chair. then next to the desk was a dresser and next to it was a door that led to a bathroom. Ophis walked in and sat in the chair and gestured for Rias to sit on the bed which she did.

"Okay you may now ask whatever is going through your mind. I will answer what I can and if there's something I feel like Drayko should answer i'll tell you." Ophis said and Rias nodded. "Okay, that's acceptable. So my first question is what did you mean when you said Satanis would be angry because he's not close to me?" Rias asked. "Well, as you've probably heard Drayko isn't the kindest to people at school. He hasn't had the best childhood so he doesn't trust people easily. So if he sees you, someone he's not close to at all you'll see the side of him that almost everyone at school get to see." Ophis said and Rias frowned at that.

 _'He has trouble trusting people. That's difficult to get around. Who knows how long it'll be to get through to him.'_ Rias thought. "Okay I understand. Now let me ask about you. You haven't shown any sign of being anything other than human and shown no sign that you had any magical energy how is that?" Rias asked and Ophis placed a hand to her necklace. "This necklace is made from special materials so that it can hide my presence it pretty much makes me seem human. Actually everyone in this house has some type of accessory that is made of this material." Ophis said and Rias' eyes widened.

* * *

"Really everyone has one?" She repeated and Ophis nodded. "Yes, everyone does but I'll let Drayko go into further detail for that but is there anything else you'd like to know?" Ophis asked and Rias nodded. "Yes, I've had my speculation but I want to be sure are you.." Rias paused and Ophis nodded. "Yes, i'm the infinite dragon god.. well goddess actually." she said and Rias held the bridge of her nose. "To think the infinite dragon god here under my nose. May I ask why are you here? And with Satanis?" Rias asked.

"I'm here because great red pretty much invaded my home. I had come here to try and find a way to get rid of him. I had met Drayko that day and he trusted me immediately and offered to help me. So I stayed to help him become strong enough to help me get rid of great red but I fell in love with Drayko and he felt the same way so I gave up on going back to the dimensional gap so that I could stay here with him where we could be together. I chose to hide in plain sight because I wanted to experience what it'd be like to have a human life. you know school, friends, working, dating, marriage hopefully, parenthood." Ophis said and Rias looked at her with a smile.

"So that's why you wear the necklace and why your with him. He helps you have this life." Rias said and Ophis nodded. "Yes, that's why I wear this because having my level of power is great and all but it brings me nothing but loneliness people are afraid of my title, power, and name. Honestly, I don't like good people fearing me and treating me like this thing to be weary of. But Drayko even after learning what and who I was he didn't fear me. He saw me as a girl a cute one at that. I don't think I could've made an attempt at having this life without him. Especially the dating part because he makes me feel like no one else can. He makes me feel like a princess." She said.

Hearing that made Rias smile. _'He can be really kind, when he wants not like what I've heard about him being when in school.'_ Rias thought. "Gremory is there anything else you want to know?" Ophis asked and Rias nodded. "Yes, actually I wanted to know if you had any info on the chaos piece system? If not I could try and ask Satanis." Rias said and Ophis gave her a sad look. "Sorry, Gremory I know a bit but I would suggest you ask Drayko." Ophis said and Rias nodded. "I will." She said. Then Ophis stood and stretched. "Well, that was a good talk you can sleep in here. When Drayko wakes up I'll let him know that you revived him and get him to talk with you." Ophis said.

"Thank you, well I'll see you all in the morning.. how should I address you I figure you don't have a last name." Rias said and Ophis smiled. "Just call me Ophis. Well good night Gremory." Ophis said. "Good night Ophis also call me Rias." Rias responded and Ophis nodded. "Okay. Then good night Rias." Ophis said and then left the room. Rias got undressed and laid in the bed and began to think. Her mind wandered thinking about how she would get Drayko to trust her and her peerage that he currently didn't know he was a part of.

As she tried to think of a way she sighed at having complete ideas. _'I guess we'll just have to do our best to get him to trust us. Koneko's already his friend so maybe she can help.'_ Rias thought as she let sleep take her.

* * *

 **\- Next Day: July 7, 20xx; Morning -**

Drayko felt the light hit his eyes and he opened them to see that he was in his room. He sat up with a raging headache and sore muscles. _'What the hell happened?'_ He wondered. He looked around and realized it was morning then he looked down and realized that he was naked. _'WHAT THE HELL!'_ He shouted in his mind and looked next to him to see Ophis sleeping and that she was naked, too. The sight surprised him and made him blush furiously. He then shook Ophis' shoulder. "Ophis wake up." He said and she groaned. He looked at the ceiling and groaned. He knew it was hard to wake her up unless he kissed her but with his current situation he was too nervous to do that.

"Ophis please wake up." He said and kept shaking her. She groaned again but soon her eyes blinked open and she looked at him. "Why didn't you kiss me awake like you always do?" She asked pouting. "I would but there's the problem with the two of us being naked. What happened last night?" He asked and she looked at him hurt. "You don't remember us making love last night i'm hurt. You even said you wanted to try and have kids already so you asked me to let you finish inside how could you forget!" She said as she looked like she was about to cry.

Drayko looked shocked by what she said and felt like a real jackass for not remembering. Ophis on the other hand was doing her best to keep from laughing at her boyfriend. She had a feeling he wouldn't remember last night so she chose to take advantage of it. So she herself stripped down and climbed into bed with him to just add to the hilarity of the situation. She thought it would be a good form of payback for him not listening to her and going out even though she pretty much begged him to stay. She then looked at Drayko seeing that he looked like he felt really bad for not remembering her made up event of them making love and she giggled feeling he had enough.

"Drayko i'm joking we didn't do it last night. We're both still virgins." Ophis said and he looked at her shocked. "We are? Then why did you mess with me like that?" He asked and she stood up in the bed showing him her naked form in all its splendor and glared at him. "Because your the idiot who should've listened to me when I said I didn't want you going out and hunting stray devils but nooo you just had to do it and you got yourself hurt." She said and he looked shocked and then the events of last night came back to him. Then he sighed as he realized he deserved Ophis' form of payback.

"I'm sorry Ophis I really am. But why did you strip me naked in the first place your form of healing just requires me to be shirtless?" Drayko asked and Ophis sat down on the bed and sighed. "Actually I didn't strip you or bring you home." Ophis said and Drayko looked at her confused. "Then how did I get here?" He asked. "Well, I'll tell you but first tell me how did you get hurt?" She asked. "(sigh) I'm sorry." He said and she looked at him confused but he kept speaking. "Raynare tricked me with a sudden and urgent situation and had me ambushed by 7 beast type stray devils. The seventh one was a snake type, and it hid until it could attack me and it poisoned me." He said.

* * *

Ophis' eyes widened as tears welled up in her eyes then she lunged and tackled him off the bed and held him in a tight hug. "Drayko, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've come sooner!" She said crying and he just rubbed her back. "Hey don't cry I'm the one who should've listened. So don't go around blaming yourself." He said as Ophis sat up and straddled his abdomen. "O-okay, I-'ll try." She said and then looked down at him before she started blushing furiously realizing that she and he were both still naked from her little joke and Drayko had a perfect view of her womanhood on his stomach and she herself wasn't that far from his manhood.

Even though she talked about or asked Drayko to take her first time she still got really nervous about being naked in front of him unless something was distracting her. She was pretty self-conscious about her body more so the breast department than anything else since she never really asks him what he thinks about her chest size. Drayko had taught her a lot about modesty as she didn't have any when she was first getting into having a normal life so at this point she figured randomly asking your boyfriend about your breast was something she shouldn't do.

Drayko had realized their positions too and was doing his best to keep from looking forward or at her as he would've been looking at her breast so he opted for looking directly at the ceiling to avoid having his manhood stand at attention. "Uh, Ophis do you mind getting off my chest so we can put our clothes on?" Drayko asked and she didn't say anything and got up. She then walked over to the dresser grabbed a pair of her underwear and her school uniform and walked into the bathroom they had connected to the room. Drayko got off the floor and grabbed boxers and a pair of shorts and put them on. He then went and sat on the bed.

It was about 35 minutes later and Ophis came out still red faced from the earlier situation. "You can use the shower now." She said and he nodded and walked in, 20 minutes later he came out dressed. "Okay so we had that happen now can you tell me how I got back here?" Drayko asked desperately wanting to get the embarrassing moment off both their minds and Ophis nodded. "Okay i'll tell but promise me you won't get mad and you'll act civil." She said and he looked at her confused before nodding his head. "okay, I promise." He said.

"Okay, good as to how you got here Rias must have sensed your magical energy. I'm not sure how unless you released a large amount in one go but when she found you she revived you using the chaos piece system and she brought you here to heal you which is why you were naked." Ophis said and he stared at her and blinked. He looked fine on the outside but inside he was pissed. _'DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN! IT! I got myself revived as a devil by my own damn system what the fucking hell is this shit! Does god have it out for me or what!?'_ He shouted in his mind.

* * *

 _ **[Hey kid its too early for you to be screaming with me here.]**_ Isis said suddenly. _'How can I not yell. I got revived as a devil by Rias. And why are you so calm about this?'_ He asked and she mentally slapped him. **_[Because you damned idiot of a little brother you almost died last night do you really think I can hate or be angry at the girl who saved your life!]_** Isis said and he blinked. She had a point he may not like being around people he's not close to but Rias did save his life and he owes her for that plus his new situation may have just solved his problem even if it came with a major pain of a catch.

 _'Your right I may not like people i'm not close to but I can't expect you or anyone else to be the same. Plus this may have just solved an issue.'_ He said. _**[Really what issue?]** _ Isis asked and he smirked. _'The human body limitation issue. King or not, peerage or not. The king piece of either the evil piece or chaos piece systems don't really amplify the connected users abilities much. Plus my set of the pieces don't alter species where Rias' version of the Chaos Piece System..'_ He paused allowing Isis to catch onto what he was saying. _**[Do at least kind of so you should be able to use your full capabilities without possibly injuring yourself.]**_ Isis finished and he nodded.

 _'Exactly.'_ He replied. _**[I see well that does help so.. for now i'm going to rest so don't bother me.]**_ She said and he sighed. _'Yeah, yeah whatever. lazy dragon.'_ He replied as he cut the connection. Then he blinked again and looked at Ophis who looked like she was worried he would blow up. "(sigh) Does god have it out for me or what?" He said and Ophis sighed in relief. "I don't know about that but I'm glad your fine i'm guessing Isis calmed you down?" Ophis asked and he nodded. "Yeah, she did." He said and she smiled. "Good because I have something else to tell you." She said and he arched an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. "Rias is still here I had her stay in one of the extra rooms so you could talk to her." She said and he groaned. "Really?" he said and she nodded. "Yes, so deal with it and come on." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of their room. She led him down the hall and towards the room she left Rias. Ophis opened the door and the two were graced to see Rias putting on her bra and panties. Drayko looked surprised and couldn't help but notice the slight lavender glow around Rias. He thought it made her look amazing and when he had that thought run through his mind he quickly turned his head away with a blush.

"Why were you naked!?" He asked and Rias smiled. "That's because I can't just sleep unless i'm naked." She said smiling at the younger boys reaction. Ophis noticed the blush and developed a mischievous look in her eyes that no one seemed to notice. _'Candidate number 6. Thank you Drayko's reactions.'_ Ophis thought and smiled. "Good morning Rias how did you sleep?" Ophis asked and Rias smiled. "Good morning Ophis and I slept fine and you?" Rias asked. "I slept fine too." Ophis replied and Drayko glanced between the two. "When did you two get all friendly?" He asked in a deadpan tone and Ophis smiled and hugged him.

* * *

"Rias and I had a lovely talk last night while you were passed out." Ophis said and he nodded. "I see." He said as he fixed his composure and crossed his arms and looked at Rias with half lidded eyes. "So you revived me?" Drayko asked and Rias nodded. "Yes, I did welcome to the house of Gremory, Drayko Satanis." She said smiling. "(sigh) God damn it." He said and then was hit with a searing pain in his head. "Ow!" He hissed as he grabbed his head. "Drayko are you okay!?" Ophis asked and he shook his head. "No what the hell was that?" He asked as he looked at Rias.

"Oh, well you see devils aren't really well receptive to the words of God so we get bad headaches around holy prayers, certain words, or phrases." Rias said and Drayko looked at her in disbelief. "What the hell though! When I said that it was like taking the man's name in vain sort of thing. Are you really telling me I can't use that particular curse word?" He asked and Rias nodded. "Well you were struck with a headache so yes." She said and he sighed. "Well, son of a bitch." He said as he smiled internally. _'At least I can use my favorite curse word.'_ He thought.

"Okay so now that we have most of that out of the way. I want to say thanks for saving my life Gremory." He said with half lidded eyes and a bored tone and Rias smiled albeit with a bit of sadness in her eyes. 'He really is cold to those he's not close to. I'll have to find a way to get through to him so that he knows he can trust me and the others.' She thought. "It was no problem at all Drayko Satanis." She said and he sighed. "Okay I've said my thanks and now i'm guessing you have questions for me about all this?" He asked gesturing to everything around and she nodded.

"Yes, there's that but I also have question about the chaos piece system too." She said and he looked at her confused. "Shouldn't you already know everything if your the one testing it out?" He asked and she shook her head. "I should but my brother and Ajuka claim you didn't give them all the information and pretty much said I'd have to find you to learn about the entirety of the system." She said and he looked angry. "What the hell do they mean 'didn't give them all the information' I gave them a complete copy of the file for the damn thing with the devil race improvements." He said and then felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to look at Ophis.

"Apparently they told her that you didn't so she would have to look for you as to why i'm not sure." She said and his eyes widened. "So basically those two jerks set me up to ruin my hiding in plain sight and not getting involved with anything around plan. Oh when I get my hands on those two i'm gonna..." He said before he started mumbling quietly to himself with plans of wringing their necks and large amounts of torture. While he was doing that Ophis looked towards Rias. "I know he has to explain things but do you mind if he does it later after he's calmed down a bit?" Ophis asked.

* * *

"Not at all, I was planning on having him do that anyways when he fully meets everyone." Rias said as she finished getting dressed. Ophis nodded and then shook Drayko and snapped him out of his evil mumbling. "Drayko you can think of ways to make Sirzechs and Ajuka pay later for now lets go eat." She said and he nodded. Then the three walked downstairs. Once they entered the living room everyone stopped and stared. Kotori glared at Drayko. Amai looked confused. Emilia had a smirk. And Liliana had a smile as she looked at them. "Drayko would you like to introduce your lady friend." Liliana said and Drayko sighed.

"Mom's she's not really a friend. This is Rias Gremory a third-year from Kuoh. Last night I ran into some trouble dealing stray devils and it didn't go so well. Rias here revived me as a devil using the chaos piece system." Drayko said and everyone looked shocked. Then Amai and Emilia ran up and tackled him to the ground and hugged him. "Baka Oniichan what did you get yourself into this time!?" Emilia said. "Daddy your okay right?" Amai asked with fear in her voice as she looked at him with sadness written across her face and he nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine Amai you don't have to worry." Drayko said as he patted her head and she smiled.

"Okay, daddy just be careful. And remember you have me around so I can always go with you." She said and he nodded again. "I know Amai but don't forget you have school so I can't always ask you to come alright." He said and she pouted and nodded. "I know daddy but I just want to help keep you safe." She said. "I know and your very good at that too. However there will be times where daddy has to keep you safe too but I promise that when I need your help i'll ask okay." He said and she smiled. "Okay!" She said as she let go of him and stood up. Then he turned his attention to Emilia.

"Okay Emilia can you let me go please?" Drayko asked and she shook her head. "No!" She said and he sighed. "Come one Emilia as you can see i'm fine as can be." He said and she shook her head. "No! I remember what you said about that whole devil revival thing when you were working on that chess system thing downstairs. Doesn't the fact that it was used on you mean you got really hurt?" She asked and he sighed. "Yes, that's somewhat true but it's okay. The person who hurt me used stray devils and didn't fight themselves so its fine and I promise to be more careful." He said and she looked at him.

"Really? You'll be more careful?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes, cross my heart." He said and she smiled. "Okay but next time just take someone with you like Ophis-chan or your new girlfriend mister harem." She said smirking and he blushed while Ophis and Rias giggled. "She's not my girlfriend for one. For two i'm not getting a harem!" He said. _'You talk as if i'm going to give you a choice Sweetie.'_ Ophis thought while Emilia waved him off as she got up. "Yeah, yeah oniichan whatever you say." She said as she and Amai went back and sat down. Drayko then stood himself and patted his cloths down and sighed.

* * *

Then he, Ophis, and Rias all sat down at the table. "This is a nice home you have here Mrs. Satanis." Rias said and Liliana smiled. "Thank you and Rias I guess you don't know this but i'm Drayko's adoptive mother. My name is Liliana Virgo." She said and Rias looked surprised. "Oh i'm sorry I didn't know." Rias said and Liliana shook her head. "No need to apologize like you said you didn't know so its no problem. Besides Drayko calls me his mom anyway so its fine." She said as she continued cooking. This is when Kotori decided to speak up. "So idiot who did you in to the point that you got yourself revived in the first place?" Kotori asked and Drayko developed a tick mark.

"Well for your information it was Raynare." Drayko said and Kotori looked at him confused. "Wait how did she put you near death?" Kotori asked and Drayko sighed "I'll tell you later for now let's not talk about it i'm still calming down this morning." Drayko said and Kotori again looked confused and turned her head to look at Ophis. "Sirzechs pretty much set Drayko up to be tailed by Rias because he and Ajuka lied and said Drayko didn't give them the complete information. So that and Raynare did this has him wondering what's going on with Azazel because there's no way he would order Drayko be attacked." Ophis said and Kotori nodded understanding.

That was when Liliana walked out with food for breakfast. "Here's the food everyone enjoy." She said and then she sat down at her seat. "Thank you for the food!" Everyone said and began to eat. Later after eating Liliana took Emilia and Amai to school while Drayko made more food which confused Rias. "Ophis why is Drayko making more food we already ate?" She asked and Ophis looked toward Drayko. "He's making food to bring for me and Koneko. He does it everyday." Ophis said and Rias looked surprised. "Really so that's why she waits outside the front entrance everyday." Rias said and Ophis nodded.

"Well there's that and the fact that she's friends with Kotori, Drayko and I." Ophis said and Rias nodded in understanding. "Yes, I know I just didn't know he went through all this in the morning." She said and Ophis nodded. "Yeah, I get it no one would really expect that someone would make fresh food for them before leaving for school to see them its sweet and its just how he is." Ophis said. After that the four students left the house and made their way to school. It was quite peaceful until a few rocks hit Drayko in the head. They all turned and saw two boys one with brown hair and the other with black hair glaring at Drayko.

"Yo Albino Freak. What do you think your doing with Rias and Kotori." The brown haired boy said. 'Really another set of people to piss me off.' Drayko thought. "Ophis." Drayko said and she nodded. "Yeah, I know I'll make the call to the hospital as soon as your done." She said as Drayko handed her the bags of food for her and Koneko. "You guys really need to leave me alone who Gremory and Kotori hang out with is none of your business." Drayko said his hands already clenched into fist after the Albino freak comment. "Whatever I bet you forced them to hang around you, albino freak." The black haired boy said.

* * *

"Yeah, I bet your right don't worry girls we'll get you away from albino freak, before its too late like it already is for that Ophis who-" The brown haired boy was saying but he never finished as Drayko's school bag cracked him in the face hard. Then Drayko ran towards them and beat them senseless. He beat them so that they never hit the ground until he was absolutely done beating them. Rias was about to try and stop Drayko when she heard cracking sounds indicating he was beating them to the point of breaking bones but before she could try Ophis and Kotori put their arms in front of her.

"Why are you stopping me that's going way too far." Rias said and the sighed. "There's no stopping Drayko at this point. He would've just finished already for the Albino freak comment but..." Ophis trailed off. "But the brown haired kid was about to call Ophis a whore which in Drayko's book means he beats you until he's good and ready to let the ambulance come and take you to the hospital." Kotori said finishing Ophis' sentence and Rias looked between them and then looked towards Drayko who was beating the two boys so badly that it couldn't and shouldn't be described in words.

After a bit the two indescribably beaten boys were dropped onto the ground in front of Ophis' feet with Drayko standing behind them. "I believe you two owe my Ophis an apology." Drayko said menacingly. The two moved their hands in front of their faces the best the could and put their palms together. "W-we-we're S-so-sor-sorry." They said and then Ophis looked at them before sighing. "Its fine but just so you know I wouldn't have stopped Drayko if I could I hate that word beyond all reason or any derivative of it." She said as she pulled out her phone, pressed a button, and put the phone to her ear.

"Yes. Oh hey Ms. Sayaka... Yes another fight... Two this time... No it wasn't only for calling him the taboo word one of them was about to call me the word I hate too... Yes, they attacked first each boy threw a few rocks at him... Yes, we're leaving a note now... Okay bye and thank you." Ophis said as she hung up the phone and turned to look at Drayko who had his normal neutral expression, Kotori who looked like she just wanted to hurry up to school, and Rias who looked dumbfounded. "So the ambulance is on its way. Leave the note of where to find us and lets' get to school." Ophis said and Kotori and Drayko nodded.

They left a note and walked off with a still dumbfounded Rias. "You have emergency Services set for speed dial and they know you by name?" Rias asked and they nodded. "Yeah, we do. Oh Drayko it was Ms. Sayaka this time she told me to tell you that you shouldn't go around making so much work for her and the others." Ophis said and he shrugged. "Hey, not my fault that most males at school are damned idiots and they think they have a right to go around making comments like that. Plus its not my fault that I don't like other males more than I don't like people i'm not close to." He said as he held Ophis' hand.

* * *

The group walked in general silence but as they got closer to the school people were shocked by the sight of Drayko with Rias. They were whispering things like _No way_ , _Why is Rias with that violent freak_ , and _He had to have forced her or threatened her even_ and it was all pissing Drayko off but he did his best to keep from blowing up at school. Once at the front gate they saw Koneko and she was surprised to see Rias with Drayko, Kotori, and Ophis. _'What is Rias doing with them.. Wait? Did she?'_ Koneko thought but she was pulled out of her thought by the feeling of Ophis hugging her which she returned.

"Good Morning Koneko." Ophis, Kotori, Drayko, and Rias said and she nodded. "Morning Rias, Drayko, Kotori, and Ophis how are you this morning?" She asked. Drayko just shrugged. "Got into another fight." He said. "I'm fine but I was worried that this idiot was going to make us late while he was beating those morons." Kotori said. "I'm fine but it didn't help that the guys Drayko beat up were about to call me that word I hate." Ophis said. "I'm doing well Koneko and how are you?" Rias asked. "I'm fine and more guys got into a fight with Drayko. Please tell me you didn't go overboard?" Koneko asked looking at Drayko.

Drayko looked at her and sighed. "I had a lot of pent up anger this morning already so they're probably really beaten badly." Drayko said and Koneko sighed. "I get beating them for what they called you and for what they were about to call Ophis but you shouldn't take all your anger out on someone who doesn't deserve it." She said and he sighed as he hung his head low. "Yeah, I got it Koneko." He said and she smiled as she walked up to him and hugged him which he returned. She pulled away from him and then looked at him with the same look as yesterday and he sighed. "Ophis is holding them I didn't want them getting messed up during my fight." Drayko said.

Koneko turned and Ophis handed her two bags and the two smiled before racing off causing Drayko to sweat drop. "Well.. better get to class." He said and he, Kotori, and Rias walked into the building. "Oh Drayko." Rias said and Drayko glanced at her with a combination of emotions annoyance, boredom, and confusion. "What is it Gremory?" He asked and she sighed a bit. "As the newest member of my peerage you'll be joining the ORC and I want you to come to the club this afternoon to meet the others." She said and he rolled his eyes before nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah, fine I'll be there." He said and she nodded. "Good I'll see you then." She said before heading off.

"Drayko." Kotori said and he looked at her. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked and she looked at him with some form of longing or something like that he couldn't place. "If your going will you need me there?" She asked and he shrugged. "I mean its up to you kotori. You may be my peerage's queen but you know i'm not much for the peerage thing or ordering people around." He said and she glared at him. "God your so lazy. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want you to take this seriously because just maybe I take it seriously myself and you never rely on me for anything. You big jerk." She said before storming off from him.

* * *

He just looked at the direction she marched off in and he sighed. _'You'd really want me to act that way.'_ he thought. "Running a peerage what a pain." He said to himself and walked off to class while ignoring all the malicious auras being aimed at him by the males of the school. Hours past, lunch came and went, and Drayko was in class just thinking about what Kotori said that morning. _'Would she really want me to act like a king and rely on her more. Would she really want me go around ordering around a peerage. Would she really want me building up a peerage.'_ He thought as he stared out the window as it began to rain which brought a smile to Drayko's face.

 _'The rain always appearing when I need you. Helping me calm down. Helping me think.'_ He thought. "I guess giving a crap wouldn't be too bad and who knows it may be fun." He said to himself. Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned and saw Koneko with Ophis and Kotori standing next to him. "Uh, hey girls what's up?" He asked and Ophis sighed. "Drayko its the end of class Koneko came because she said Rias wanted to see you and I'm here because i'm going with." Ophis said and Drayko nodded his head and stood up. "Alright let's get this over with." Drayko said as his hair shadowed his eyes and he had a grin on his face.

The appearance of his grin was surprising to all three girls. Koneko had never seen it before and Ophis and Kotori hadn't seen it much but they both knew what it meant Drayko was excited for once. Drayko could tell it was there but had no idea why. His heart was racing, and he felt like he had a ton of energy to run for hours upon hours. _'Why am I excited. I haven't felt this feeling much before unless..'_ He trailed off. _**[You mean unless your excited about the unknown of this situation. All the fights you could get into. All the chances to possibly advance so that you can reach your dreams.]**_ Isis said suddenly.

 _'Yeah, I believe your right. All the chances to show the entire supernatural world that you don't fuck with Drayko Satanis. I like it.'_ He replied and Isis laughed. _**[Well finally I get to see this side of you again. I may worry about you but the battle field maniac part of you is good to see especially with all the boring fights we've gotten into after a number of years. So I expect some good fights to remember.]**_ Isis said. _'Understood, you got!'_ He replied before he looked toward the 3 girls. "Let's go shall we." He said and Koneko and Ophis nodded and began to walk.

Drayko stopped and turned his head to glance toward Kotori who just watched them. "You coming?" He asked and she looked at him glaring. "I thought you said-" She was saying before Drayko cut her off. "Forget what I said. You asked me to rely on you so.. I'll be relying on you a lot from this day forward." He said turning to follow Koneko with Ophis. Kotori was surprised and she smiled. "Thank you.. Baka king. My baka Drayko." She said to herself in a low tone for only her to hear before walking off after the group and following them to the ORC clubroom. They entered the room and saw Akeno, Yumi, and Rias. But besides that they saw Sona with Tsubaki and Ruruko.

* * *

"So your here too student council president, vice president, Nimura its good to see you." Drayko said and each smiled. "Yes it it but Drayko I believe I said it was fine to call me Souna or should I say Sona as it is my real name." Sona said. "The same goes for me too Drayko." Ruruko said. "You may call by my name Satanis." Tsubaki said and he nodded to all of them. "Right sorry sometimes I forget with formalities I guess. But its still good to see you all. Sona, Ruruko, and Tsubaki." He said and they nodded. "Its good to see you too." They said. Drayko then sat down as Ophis sat next to him. Kotori stood behind the couch he was on and just leaned against it.

On the couch across from Drayko and Ophis was Sona and Rias while Tsubaki, Ruruko, Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko stood behind their respective kings. "So you said that you wanted me here to meet everyone and to ask me some things." Drayko said and Rias nodded. "Yes, and the reason I asked for Sona to be here is because its just as important that she be brought up to speed on some of what i'm going to be asking you." Rias said and Drayko nodded. "Okay, fine ask away." He said and she nodded. "Okay first question as to the seals that apparently everyone in your house wears. I want to know more about them." Rias said.

"Well, there made of with special materials used to mask a supernatural beings presence. As to my family my adoptive mom and sister are both Nekomata or nekoshou I should say so they both wear one. Amai wears one since even though she looks like a little girl she's actually my familiar and she goes to school herself. In fact.. Amai!" He said and a magic circle opened up and Amai dropped from it landing on her feet. "Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled as she jumped into Drayko's arms. Everyone except Koneko, Ophis, and Kotori seemed very surprised by what Drayko had said. Rias had no idea that the little girl from this morning was a familiar.

"So she's a familiar I didn't expect that." Sona said and Rias nodded. "I must agree I met her this morning and i didn't even think that was a possibility." Rias said. Amai then settled down while sitting in Ophis' lap. "Daddy where are we?" Amai asked. "We're in a clubroom. Remember I mentioned the devil thing this morning well i'm here answering a few things." Drayko said and Amai nodded. "Oh, Okay." She said as she went into Drayko's bag and pulled out a small bag. Inside were a few pastries which he kept there for her after he got out of school. She pulled out a cinnamon bun and began eating. The sight was honestly the cutest thing anyone had ever seen.

Plus it actually had most of the others distracted for a bit. "Ahem, Gremory I believe you still have questions for me." Drayko said getting the redheads attention. "Oh yes, my next question is about these." She said as she placed a dark violet piece on the table. "You invented these correct?" She asked surprising everyone except Koneko, Ophis, Kotori, Amai, and Drayko nodded. "Yeah, I did so what do you want to know. Since apparently Sirzechs thought it'd be a good idea to set me up." Drayko said. "Well, I want to know everything about it. My brother said that each member including the king is infused with some kind of energy. what is it and is it harmful?" She asked and he sighed.

* * *

"No its not harmful. The energy is known as Infinity energy or commonly called nothingness. The same type of nothingness that makes up the dimensional gap. As to what it does is that I altered it so that when infused with a being through the Chaos piece system it alters that beings life span to infinite. So where you a devil has such a long life span that you could almost be called immortal the infinity energy gave you an infinite lifespan so you actually are." He said and everyone's eyes widened except for Ophis and Kotori. "An infinite lifespan? How did you manage that?" Sona asked and Drayko sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It was a long and complicated process. Too hard to explain it'd probably give Sirzechs or Ajuka on their own looking at the programs behind it a headache. But let me be clear yes Rias and her peerage are immortal but we can all still die at the hands of an enemy delivering a fatal wound. Also the pieces stop the aging process once we all reach the age of 22." Drayko said and Sona nodded. "Does this energy do anything else?" Rias asked and Drayko nodded. "Yes, it allows those its infused with to be able to enter/exit the dimensional gap completely unharmed by the gaps energy." Drayko said and Rias nodded.

"Not bad. Okay next question what did Ajuka mean you altered the process for a species becoming a devil?" Rias asked and everyone looked at Drayko surprised. "Well, let me give you an example as a way to answer you question." Drayko said and Sona and Rias nodded. "Okay let's say your both in the same situation of about to revive a nekomata into your peerage. Sona using the evil piece and Rias using the chaos piece." Drayko said and the two nodded while Koneko and Rias were a bit surprised by this example already at what species he decided to use.

"Okay so first thing a nekomata has three possible forms of evolution you could say." Drayko said and everyone arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" Rias asked. "Well, there nekomata with a single tail, then there's nekoshou with two tails and not many know this but there's a stage of power above this nekomine with three tails." Drayko said and Rias and Koneko's eyes widened. "However, not every nekomata has the capability to go up to the next level, the same rule goes for the nekoshou not every one is capable of becoming a nekomine." He said.

 **(A/N: Nekomine pronounced Neko - me - nee)**

"Okay we get this so what does that have to do with the differences of the systems?" Sona asked curious. "Okay now let's say that you both come across a nekomata that has the potential of becoming a nekomine in the future. And I do mean becoming not already being born a nekomine or nekoshou which is rare but possible." Drayko said and they nodded. "Okay so when Sona revives the nekomata. The nekomata becomes a devil and that means that by all intense and purposes they're a devil with nekomata abilities. But the thing is the nekomata loses all chances of becoming a nekoshou or nekomine." Drayko said and everyone's eyes widened again. "How is that possible?" Rias asked.

* * *

"Well, that's just it the evil piece system alters the race so that the species its used on becomes a devil since again the Nekomata has been made a devil with the power and abilities of a nekomata the evil piece system completely disrupted the potential evolution because the system removed the nekomata from the cycle of evolution for their power. It'd be a completely different story if the nekomata were born a nekomine or nekoshou because they had already been a nekomine or nekoshou before becoming a devil. So they can't be removed from their cycle unless the nekoshou had the potential of becoming a nekomine then they would've had their cycle disrupted." Drayko said.

The explanation had Sona rubbing her head and she sighed. "To think our own system could cripple a species power to such a degree." Sona said and Rias nodded. "Yes, I must agree blocking a servants own progression is not something I like." Rias said before looking back at Drayko. "Drayko then what about the chaos piece system in this situation?" Rias asked and Drayko smirked. "Well, why do you think I made the situation up. With the chaos piece system any species that isn't human becomes a half devil hybrid so in the case of the scenario the nekomata can still progress as it wasn't removed from its cycle of evolution just placed with in two cycles." Drayko said.

"Really half devil hybrids so that way any species that has a cycle of evolutionary powers can still obtain that power as they progress. Not bad in fact." Sona said and Drayko nodded. "Yes, I was quite proud when I came up with it due to the fact that no one really wants their progress stopped. No one wants to feel weak." He said with a bit of sadness in his eyes. Rias looked at him and noticed and seemed to understand why Drayko made that set up. 'He must not like to feel weak. It guess its a fear of his.' She thought. Drayko then lifted his head and looked at Rias.

"Okay is there anything else you wanted to know?" Drayko asked and Rias nodded. "Yes, is there anything else about the system we should know?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, as you can plainly see the king piece can be overlapped with other pieces. This is only due to the fact that the chaos king piece doesn't do much for strengthening the king. The evil pieces king piece can strengthen a king's power from anywhere from 10 to 100 times and more plus they're rare but the chaos king piece can only go to 3 to 4 times in exchange for being able to overlap pieces without it being harmful or lethal." He said and they were quite surprised.

"Okay is there anything else?" Drayko asked and Rias nodded. "Yes, how exactly did you get so badly injured when I found you?" She asked and He sighed. "Unfortunately, part of that involves info I can't really go into." He said and Rias looked at him curious. "Why not?" She asked. "Its due to the fact that Sirzechs wanted it to be kept secret so I can't fully say." Drayko said and both girls looked very curious. What did a satan have to do with this. "Drayko my friend I believe its okay to let them know as it would bring up too many questions at this point." A voice echoes in the room.

* * *

Then a red magic circle appeared and in a flash of lights Sirzechs appeared. "Brother what are you doing her?" She asked and he smiled. "Well, because I felt like it would be a good opportunity to fill you in and because I knew Drayko would be looking for me." Sirzechs said and just as he said that he dodges a fist aimed for his face. "Damn you, you jackass! You sent your sister to track me down and blew my stay hidden and do nothing plan!" Drayko said as he threw another punch which was dodged again this kept on until Drayko tired out.

"Oh come now I came to apologize for that." Sirzechs said and Drayko looked at the man bored. "There's nothing you can say or do that would get me to forgive you." He said and Sirzechs looked at Drayko curious. "Oh really even if it was this." He said as a large black lockbox appeared in his hands. "What is that?" Drayko asked. Sirzechs opened the box to reveal to black silver pistols. Drayko looked at them before his eyes widened. "Are those an artificial sacred gear?" Drayko asked causing everyone to look at them with surprise and confusion. "Yes, they are I had them commissioned for you from Azazel himself as a way of apologizing." Sirzechs said.

Drayko sprung up onto his feet and looked at the guns. "They're so cool!" He said forgetting where he was and started jumping around like a little kid excited about a new weapon in his arsenal, the sight actually caused everyone to smile as Drayko seemed so cold during this entire meeting. Drayko then grabbed the guns and examined them. "Magic energy gets poured in and reshaped into a bullet. not bad its takes less energy to fire too unlike my cannons. Plus its seems that you can alter the rate of fire as well as piercing and force of a shot." Drayko said as he looked at them. "So am I forgiven?" Sirzechs asked and Drayko looked at him.

"Yeah, your forgiven." He said as he went and sat down with the pistols. "Brother you knew about Drayko all along?" Rias asked and he nodded. "Yes, I have. I met him a number of years ago during a minor meeting between the three factions with gods acting as mediators. Pretty much everyone complaining about things. It was then that Azazel leader of the fallen angels introduced Drayko. Its how he met me, Serafall, Ajuka, Michael, as well as the god Odin." Sirzechs said and everyone's except Ophis, Kotori, and Koneko's eyes widened as they looked at Drayko.

"Rias you have really gotten yourself a very interesting servant." Sona said and Rias just nodded in agreement. "Yes, I must agree with young Sona, Rias. Drayko here is a very interesting person and to think you revived him using the very system he developed. Azazel is going to get a laugh once he hears about this." Sirzechs said and Drayko sighed. "Yeah, I bet the bastard started spontaneously laughing the moment it happened too." Drayko said and Sirzechs nodded. "Yes, I believe so but back to the original conversation. Drayko i'm allowing you to fill Sona and Rias in on our stray devil secret." Sirzechs said.

* * *

Drayko nodded and watched as Sirzechs went back to where he had been standing before. "Well that is all Drayko can fill you in fine and I must get some things done as well. Drayko please send a report on any additional info I may need to give to other Satans concerning the issue." Sirzechs said and Drayko nodded again. "Yeah, sure just get going." Drayko said as Sirzechs disappeared in the magic circle. "Okay so what was my brother referring to?" Rias asked and Drayko stood up. He then snapped his fingers and his clothes magically changed to that of his combat outfit.

He then reached into his jackets inside pocket and pulled out a series of photos and placed them on the table. Rias and Sona looked at the pictures and they were of animals snakes, bats, rhinos, wolves, tigers, and etcetera but the same similarity between each of the photos was that each animal had pitch black fur, feathers, or skin and piercing yellow eyes. "Why are we looking at pictures of animals?" Sona asked and Drayko sat back down. "Well those aren't animals those are stray devils." Drayko said and Rias and Sona's eyes widened. It was then that Tsubaki, Ruruko, Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko all came forward and looked at the images.

"How are these stray devils? True strays become monstrous but they still usually retain their human forms in some way." Rias said and Drayko shrugged. "Not sure exactly. A year ago Sirzechs and Azazel contacted me about there being reports from their subordinates being attacked by strange animals giving off a devils presence. I checked it out, found one, and captured it for Sirzechs to look at. Then he had me check out an idea of his and handed me a list of living stray devils with their last known locations. I checked and found that stray devils of a certain evil piece rank have been turning into these _Beast Type Stray Devils_ as we've dubbed them." Drayko said.

"Exactly what evil piece ranks have been turning into these things? And what happens when they become.. this?" Sona asked. "From what I've seen and gathered. Devils of the queen, rook, and 50% of those who are bishops become Beast Type Stray Devils. As to what happens is these type of strays become random types of animals as you can see with the pictures. The other thing is these things have no sense of mind they're just beasts running on pure instinct of the species they become. Usually you find the same species grouped together even if the original animal isn't really a stay in a group type. However its rare to find multiple different species together." Drayko said.

"Am I to guess that these are what you ran into when you were badly injured?" Rias asked and Drayko nodded. "Yes, a fallen angel by the name of Raynare used an urgent situation to throw me into a sense of emergency so I wouldn't be able to fully think straight. Then had me run into an ambush made up of 7 beast type stray devils. The things is I have no idea how she would've pulled this off since again beast type strays are mindless beasts and there is no communicating with them. Plus I know Azazel he wouldn't have sent her to have me killed I know that much. But what's worse is these things are evolving." Drayko said.

* * *

"Evolving how?" Rias asked. "For example, usually the snake types look like a common everyday variety garden snake just deadly and no real difference in appearance between them. However the one that bit me last night looked completely like a cobra something I've never been seen before and it somehow developed the ability to completely hide its presence as I didn't even sense it at all until after it bit me." Drayko said and Rias and Sona developed worried looks. "And neither your nor any of the factions have any idea why this is happening?" Sona asked and Drayko nodded.

"Exactly, right. We don't know why this started happening it could be something that the stray did before becoming a stray, something they did after, there's also the possibility that someone is doing this to them but we have no idea how or why. So were at a loss." Drayko said and both girls sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do for now but keep an eye out is there anything else we need to know about these things?" Sona asked and Drayko nodded. "Yeah, they're still able to use magic and still retain the enhanced aspects from their evil piece. believe me you don't want to run into a rook rank rhino beast type. They're hard as hell to kill." Drayko said.

"Geez, this is a mess at least we know so we know what were up against." Rias said and Sona nodded as she stood. "Well, that appears to be everything we need am I right Rias?" Sona asked and Rias nodded. "Yes, I told what you needed to know and you heard the rest from Drayko so the rest of the conversation is just me and him talking about things I need to know." Rias said and Sona nodded as she, Ruruko, and Tsubaki headed for the door. "Well then good day and Drayko shall we meet for a chess match next week?" Sona asked and Drayko nodded.

"Yes, can't wait and have a nice day. Tsubaki, Sona, and Ruruko." Drayko said and the three girl nodded as they left. Once Sona had left Rias looked back at Drayko. "I wanted to ask about Kotori am I right to guess she's part of your peerage I remember Ajuka mentioning your weren't really planning on using the pieces until you ran into some kind of situation." Rias said and Drayko nodded. "Yep, Kotori here is my queen." Drayko said and Rias nodded. "Now I would like to ask what are your capabilities. Your still wearing that bracelet meaning I can't sense you at all really." Rias said and he looked at the bracelet.

"Oh, right I forgot I was really only wearing this to stay hidden in plan sight but no need since you know about me now." He said as he and Kotori removed their accessories. Rias felt both of their presences and she had to say that she was quiet amazed. She could tell the two were powerful. But she felt something was odd about Drayko's he still held the ominous presence that told her to stay away but it also felt like he had a sacred gear. "Drayko am I correct in guessing you have a sacred gear?" She asked and he looked at her.

* * *

"Right my presence would give that away a bit but yeah I do." He said and the had the absorption drive appear. "This is the absorption drive the 14th Longinus. With the power to absorb negative energies every 10 seconds adding that power to my own giving me the potential to transcend god. Making me the black dragon emperor." Drayko said and everyone except Kotori, Ophis, and Amai's eyes widened. _'Truly an interesting person indeed.'_ Rias thought. "That's interesting. Well then like I said before Drayko Satanis welcome to the house of Gremory. I hope we can all be friends." She said as she, Koneko, Akeno, and Yumi all spread their devil wings out.

He looked at them with half lidded eyes. _'Yeah, that'll happen. I was only being civil because Ophis made me promise.'_ He thought. He then stood and snapped his fingers and changed his clothes back into his uniform and grabbed his bag. "Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that Gremory now if you'll excuse me I have to get home and make dinner." Drayko said as he, Ophis, Amai, and Kotori got ready to leave. "Very well then we'll see you tomorrow." She said and he sighed. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He said and walked out the door with Amai holding his hand and Kotori following.

"Don't worry you'll get through to him, Rias. I can tell he's already warming up to you." Ophis said. "Really it doesn't seem like it." Rias said and Ophis smiled. "No really if he wasn't you wouldn't have seen the way he interacts with the people he's close to. So your doing it." She said and Rias smiled a bit. "Thank you Ophis." Rias said and Ophis shook her head. "Not at all. Just keep doing what you're doing and be careful with him. If he senses that you may betray him or use him for your own personal gain then he reverts back to how he normally acts but as long as you don't do either of those you'll just keep cracking that shell of his." Ophis said.

Then Ophis walked out of the room. Rias smiled and then sighed. "My, my we've gotten a really interesting member. A 14th Longinus, inventor of the chaos piece system, has a connection to the leaders of the three faction and a god, has his own peerage, and he's the boyfriend to the infinite dragon god." Akeno said and Rias nodded. "Yes, he's quite interesting indeed. Plus with what he told us it explains why you all felt a bit off. Koneko and Akeno you two are half devils now and Yumi just like normal is a devil." Rias said and they nodded. "Yeah, to think Drayko would think of something like that." Yumi said. Meanwhile, Koneko looked down and began to think.

 _'The example he used does that mean he knows...'_ She thought before shaking her head. _'No he couldn't he'd be afraid of me even if his adoptive mom and sister are like me.'_ She thought. "Koneko." Rias said and Koneko looked toward Rias. "Yes, Rias?" Koneko asked. "I need to ask did you know about them?" Rias asked and Koneko gave a sad look and nodded. "I knew a bit like the chaos piece system, but not everything. I already knew about Ophis too. I never said anything because she made me promise and Sirzechs told me not to say a word about the chaos piece thing because he wanted you to figure it out on your own." Koneko said and Rias sighed.

"I see well there's nothing we can do about it now, but I want you to be honest with me from now on no more secrets. Understand." Rias said and Koneko nodded. "Yes, Rias." She replied. "Good, now I need you to go and check on what we discussed during lunch today please. I want to make sure my hunch is correct." Rias said and Koneko nodded. "Yes, Rias." She said and left the room. "So you really think Issei Hyoudou has a sacred gear?" Akeno asked and Rias nodded. "Its a hunch but I want to be sure you never know who could be after him if were not careful." Rias said. Only if she knew how right she was in that statement.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**_[Hello]_** = Isis  
 _ **{Hello}**_ = Ddraig  
 _ **(Hello)**_ = Albion  
"Hello" = Talking  
 _'Hello'_ = Thoughts/Telepathic Conversation  
 **-Hello-** = Phone Conversations  
 **(A/N)** = Author's Notes  
I do not own High School DxD

* * *

Previous Chapter...

 _"I see well there's nothing we can do about it now, but I want you to be honest with me from now on no more secrets. Understand." Rias said and Koneko nodded. "Yes, Rias." She replied. "Good, now I need you to go and check on what we discussed during lunch today please. I want to make sure my hunch is correct." Rias said and Koneko nodded. "Yes, Rias." She said and left the room. "So you really think Issei Hyoudou has a sacred gear?" Akeno asked and Rias nodded. "Its a hunch but I want to be sure you never know who could be after him if were not careful." Rias said. Only if she knew how right she was in that statement._

* * *

Chapter 4: Shirone's Feelings and The Seal Is Broken

Drayko, Amai, Kotori and Ophis had made it home after the meeting with Rias. After which Drayko went and got showered and then went downstairs to his lab. It was here that he developed the chaos piece system. He also did other things like examine the data Azazel had gotten on sacred gears and Drayko comes up with his own ideas for artificial one but he hasn't tried building one as of yet. He was there writing the report on his ambush and the info on the beast type strays to give to Sirzechs and Azazel. It wasn't long before he was finished.

He then pulled out a CD sized 1 inch thick black box that had a 1 inch diameter blue circle in the center. He then placed it on the ground and grabbed a small tablet. He pressed a few options and then a hologram of Azazel the leader of the fallen angels was projected by the box. Drayko was calling to find out what was going on that Raynare was sent to kill him. "Hey kid what's up?" Azazel asked. "Well, I Raynare almost killed me and I got revived and turned into a devil by my own chaos piece system. Oh and i'm pissed that I almost got killed by Raynare. Did I mention I almost got killed by Raynare." Drayko said a bit irked and Azazel looked surprised.

"Kid if you think I had anything to do with-" Azazel was saying and Drayko shook his head. "No, I know you wouldn't have tried and kill me but i'm not sure what the hell is going on." Drayko said and Azazel sighed. "Well, I can tell you that from what I've heard Raynare went off on her own with 3 other fallen angels." He said and Drayko sighed. _'She's gone rouge. Great just what we need a_ _psychopath pulling stupid crap.'_ Drayko thought. "Okay then I'll deal with it but who else went with her so I know what i'm up against?" Drayko asked and Azazel sighed again.

"Well, there's Dohnaseek and Kalawarner." Azazel said. _'Typical those two follow Raynare around like lost puppies.'_ Drayko thought. "Then there was.. Mittelt." Azazel said and Drayko froze. _'No, that can't be right. Please tell me he's mistaken. please.'_ Drayko thought. Mittelt is a fallen angel that's Drayko's age. She and he are best friends but in the last 2 years he hasn't heard from or seen her. He's tried getting in contact with her but nothing and she wouldn't reply back to him. "Your serious aren't you?" Drayko asked. "Sorry kid. She hasn't spoken to you in two years and I guess in that time she made friends with Raynare despite the warnings." Azazel said.

"Azazel like I said I'll handle this okay." Drayko said as his hair shadowed his eyes. "Yeah, just don't go causing too much trouble and if you can try and spare me at least one or two other than Mittelt since I figure you plan to have her stay with you. Even if they're rogue I still can't afford to lose all my fighting force." Azazel said and Drayko nodded. "Don't worry about me and I will TRY to spare at least one or two. Maybe." Drayko said. "Yeah, yeah, but one other thing." Azazel said and Drayko glanced at Azazel. "What?" Drayko asked.

* * *

"Getting turned into a devil by your own system.. HAHAHAHAH! Oh my god that's hilarious! You know I started spontaneously laughing a while back now I know why!" Azazel said as he continued laughing and Drayko's right eye started to twitch. "Oh shut up ya bastard." Drayko said as he turned off the hologram. _'Jackass.'_ Drayko thought. _**[Agreed]**_ Isis said and he smiled. "Okay now I need to start planning on operation make the bitch Raynare pay." He said but before he could do anything his stomach growled. "Okay first food then I start planning on operation make the bitch Raynare pay." He said as he left his lab and went upstairs and went into the living room.

He saw that no one was there and that there was a plate of food wrapped up on the table. "I guess I was downstairs longer than I thought." He said as he grabbed the plate, unwrapped it, and put into the microwave. Then he grabbed a cup and got the jug of half-lemon/half-green and black tea and poured himself a cup just as his food finished. Then he grabbed it and sat at the table and ate. Meanwhile, upstairs Ophis was on the phone with Koneko in her and Drayko's room. **-Ophis are you sure about this?-** Koneko asked.

 **-Of course I am Koneko. Remember I have everything pretty much planned out.-** Ophis replied. **-What do you mean by pretty much?-** Koneko asked. **-Well there seem to be new candidates showing up here and there but not to worry about that now. I'll have everything set. Its time for Drayko to complete the nekomata route.-** Ophis said and Koneko gasped. **-Uh Ophis does Drayko know. well you know about what I am?-** Koneko asked. **-I'll be honest he does but he's not afraid of you if that's what you think.-** Ophis said. **-I trust you, so you'll have him call or.. or should I call him?-** Koneko asked.

 **-I'll have him call you since I have to spring it on him first so don't worry okay.-** Ophis said. **-Okay well then I'll be here.-** Koneko said. **-Yeah expect a call later, bye.-** Ophis said and then she hung up the phone. "Okay its time to set everything in motion." Ophis said as she got out of the bed and walked downstairs. She came to the main floor and found Drayko eating at the table. "Hey, Drayko." Ophis said and Drayko looked at her and smiled. "Hey, Ophis you okay?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine there's just something I need to tell you." Ophis said as she walked over to him and sat next to him.

"What would that be?" He asked as he drank some of his half and half tea. "I'm here to tell you i'm building you a harem!" She said smiling and he did a spit take and coughed. "Y-your what?" He asked. "I said i'm building you a harem!" She said smiling. "Yeah, no not happening." Drayko said and she kept smiling. "You sound like i'm giving you much of a choice." She said and he froze and felt a chill go up his spine. "Ophis why are you talking like this suddenly. What's going on that you would even suggest that?" He asked and she gave him a sad smile. "You really don't pay attention to your own feelings do you." She said. "Huh?" He asked confused and she teared up.

* * *

"Drayko I love you more than anything. You've gone from being my friend to being my boyfriend. You've treated me like a princess and taught me about love. But through all that your heart still treats the world like its your enemy keeping people your not close to at a distance I don't like seeing you like that it hurts and.. it made me realize that I alone can't fix that level of brokenness alone. But there are people who you're close to that love you just as much as I do that you can make feel the way you make me feel and can help in fixing your heart." Ophis said.

"Ophis." Drayko said as he put his hands to her cheeks and thumbed away her tears. "Drayko I just want to see you free from all the pain inside your heart. So listen to me when I say i'm not giving you a choice on this matter. I know you'd probably say that your happy with just me and I love that about you. But not only do I want to free you from your pain but the girls that have come to love you and the ones that will they deserve to be treated like a princess by the one they want to or will want to be with. So can you do this for me and just try?" She asked and Drayko sighed.

"Your not gonna let this go are you?" He asked and she shook her head. "Nope. Not at all." She said smiling. "Are you really okay with this?" He asked and she nodded. "I wouldn't be telling you i'm building you a harem if I wasn't okay with sharing you." She said and he had to admit she had a point with that one. "(sigh) Okay fine I'll go through with this alright." He said and she smiled. "Good because i'm assigning you a route whos flags you've already gone through and now you need to complete the route." She said and he sighed again. "What is this some kind of dating sim?" He asked and she smiled. "Might as well be." She said.

"Okay so what routes flags have I already gone through?" He asked while wondering what he's gotten himself into. "The Nekomata route." She said and he looked at her wide eyed. "Wow, wow, wow! Do you mean Koneko!? Does she even li-" He was saying before Ophis put a finger to his lips. "Yes, she does but you need to hear that from her it'll mean more that way and don't act like you don't have some feelings for her. I have noticed how you stare at her from time to time." She said and he blushed. "Its not like that I just happened to notice something." He said and she smirked.

"Yeah, you noticed how pretty and kind she is. Plus you were pulled in by her eyes." Ophis said and his blush got redder. Ophis had just gotten checkmate because she knew Drayko very well, and she knew where the first thing a lot of guys noticed about a girl first were her breasts, legs, or butt. Drayko noticed and was pulled in by a girls eyes. They just.. enchanted him. He's even said that he loves looking into Ophis' eyes because they just have a shine to them that makes him want to spoil her even more then he already does and they just.. hypnotize him. "Whatever so what now?" He asked and Ophis handed him his phone.

* * *

"You call her and ask her out on a date for tomorrow since its the weekend." She said and he had steam shoot out of his ears. "A-are you serious I haven't been on a date like that in ever really." He said and Ophis tilted her head. "What are you talking about you and me go on dates almost every weekend." She said. "Yeah but those are boyfriend/girlfriend dates. We never went on an _are we compatible_ date or even an _I'm gonna confess to her_ date. We knew we liked each other and confessed on Christmas it was a walk and a conversation I don't think we actually classified that.. a date." He said.

"Oh that's what you mean. Don't worry you'll be fine. Just call her now." She said as she stood up from the chair and walked off. But before she was completely gone she turned her head and looked at him. "And it better be done before it reaches midnight because I'll call her and check." She said and left the room heading back upstairs. Drayko just sighed and looked at his phone and saw it was 11:30. He unlocked the phone, went to his contacts, scrolled down to Koneko's name (Shirone) which no one knew he knew about, and pressed call. He put the phone to his ear and listened as it rang.

It was a minute before Koneko answered. - **Hello.-** She said. **-H-hey, Koneko. Ho-how are you?-** Drayko replied. **-U-uh, hi Drayko i-i'm fine. Di-did you need something?-** She asked and he took a deep breath. **-Y-yeah I did. I wanted to ask if you wanted to.. to.. to go on a date with me tomorrow?-** Drayko asked with a huge blush on his face that he was happy Koneko couldn't see. On the other end of the phone Koneko was now holding a pillow to her face blushing like crazy and holding in her urge to squeal like an excited school girl. _'He actually asked! Thanks you so much for this Ophis!'_ Koneko thought.

 _'But I just need to really make sure he's serious about this.'_ She thought as she removed the pillow from her face. **-U-uh really? Are you sure?-** She asked. **-Yeah I am, and i'm guessing Ophis talked to you about the.. thing?-** He asked and she was pretty sure she knew what he meant. **-You mean the harem thing?-** She asked with an even redder blush. **-Yeah, that thing.-** He said. **-Yeah she did.-** She said. **-And you're okay with it I just want to make sure?-** He asked and she smiled. **-Yeah, i'm fine so for our date..-** She started as she developed a huge smile before she continued. **-Do you want to meet up or something?-** She asked.

 **-Yeah, we can meet up. How about that shopping center in town?-** Drayko asked. **-Yeah that's fine. I'll see you there around noon okay.-** She said. **-Yeah see you there.-** He said and they both hung up. It was at that moment Koneko actually squealed and jumped up and down on her bed happy and excited. "Yes, I get to go on date with Drayko!" She said as she landed on her feet in her room and looked at the full-body mirror nearby. She flinched as she saw that she had gotten so excited that her cat ears and tail had appeared. The sight frientened her bringing up memories she'd rather not dwell on officially killing her mood.

* * *

 _'I know what Ophis said but.. what if he ends up afraid of me or worse ends up hating me.'_ She thought. It was at that moment her phone rang and she looked at it to see it was Ophis. She hit talk and put it to her ear. **-Hey Ophis.-** She said. **-Hey so did he call?-** She asked. **-Yeah he did were going to meet at the shopping center in town.-** Koneko said. **-That's good I wish you good luck.-** Ophis said and koneko smiled. **-Thanks Ophis.-** She said in a less than upbeat tone. **-Hey is something wrong?-** Ophis asked. **-Yeah, I know you said Drayko isn't/wouldn't be afraid of me but what if he does become afraid of me or worse ends up hating me?-** Koneko asked.

 **-Koneko do you love Drayko?-** Ophis asked and Koneko's eyes widened. Ophis knew she did so why was she asking. **-Yeah, you know I do. You asked me that around the time you came up with this sharing him plan.-** Koneko said. **-Then you should believe he wouldn't see you any different than how he sees you now. But if your still afraid show him that your a nekomata and let him say how he feels about it so you can hear it come from his own lips.-** Ophis said. **-O-okay. I-I will.-** Koneko said. **-Good! Well I need to get some sleep so have fun tomorrow.-** Ophis said.

 **-Y-yeah, thanks.-** Koneko said as they both hung up. Then she looked back at the mirror. _'Show him what I look like and let me hear how he feels about it from his own lips.'_ She thought before she sighed. "Well, I better get to bed myself. So I can be well rested for tomorrow." She said as she looked around the rest of her room to look at the boxes with a good amount of her stuff packed up. _'Fingers crossed.'_ She thought before she turned off the light and climbed into bed. _'If only I could pray. Then I'd ask for things to go well tomorrow.'_ She thought as she let sleep take her.

* * *

 **-Next Day: Noon-**

Drayko was standing in the center of the shopping area waiting on Koneko. He had gotten there early so he could calm his nerves. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants with a dark violet belt, black arm warmers that had a hole for the thumb, black and dark violet shoes, and his black and violet headphones were around his neck. He looked around to see if he could see Koneko when he noticed that there was a guy nearby looking around like he was. The guy was a teen with brown hair that looked like he was probably a year or two older than Drayko. _'Probably waiting on a date as well. Not like I give a damn.'_ He thought.

The teen seemed to notice Drayko but Drayko ignored it as he saw Koneko run up. She was wearing a light pink top that had white collar laying over the collarbone that had a series of pink and green dots placed in random locations and the top shows off part of her upper arms, a white skirt that had the same design as the collar across it, pink socks, brown boots that stopped inches above her ankles, a pink cat head-shaped purse, and her signature cat hair accessories. "Hey, Drayko!" She said as she ran up to him. "Hey, Koneko." He said as she reached him. "I didn't keep you waiting too long did I?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not at all. So you ready for our date?" He asked and didn't miss minor glares from a few guys and anime tears from the brown haired guy. _'I guess some of these guys go to Kuoh. Probably think i'm cheating on Ophis.'_ Drayko thought but shrugged it off as he watched Koneko smile and nod. "Yeah, let's go." She said as she wrapped her arms around his left arm. "Okay." He said and the two walked off. "So where are we going?" She asked and he smiled. "Well first I figured we'd go to a movie." He said and she nodded. "Which one?" She asked. "Your choice whatever you want." He said smiling and she blushed.

The two went to a movie and Koneko chose a romantic comedy. Drayko didn't think it was all that bad. After that the two went to get something to eat at a café. They had ordered and were waiting for the waitress to come back. The two were really enjoying themselves until some guy wearing leather and 4 other guys Drayko figured were his goons came up to them. "Hey, girl why don't you ditch this asshole and come spend time with a real man." The leader said to Koneko. _'Drayko note to self: Being called an asshole is officially just as hated as being called albino freak.'_ Drayko thought. "Why don't you jackasses leave and leave me and Koneko alone." Drayko said.

That caused the leader to turn and glare at him. "What was that kid?" The leader asked as he grabbed Drayko by his shirt collar and Drayko sighed. "Koneko i'm sorry for you having to deal with me getting into another fight. I promise to make it up to you." He said and she blushed and smiled. "Its fine just don't go too far okay." She said and he nodded. "Yeah don't worry." He said. The leader got angrier at being ignored and pulled back his other fist. "Why you little shit!" He said as he threw the punch but before he knew it Drayko had already gotten out of the grip and the next thing everyone knew the man was face first on the ground.

* * *

"Now you already interrupted my date. Now i'm going to teach you a lesson that no girl wants some idiot coming up to her when she's on a date and talking to her the way you did Koneko." Drayko said as he cracked his fingers. Then Drayko beat the man badly the goons tried interfering but they just got beat too. In the end they were all hurt not severely Drayko kept his promise of not going too far so he didn't break any bones. "Now you sons a bitches let me make myself clear if I ever find out you did something like you did today to some other couple I'll make the beating I just gave you guys look like you nothing, understand!?" He asked.

The group nodded and ran out afraid of possibly getting killed. The people who were watching clapped and applauded. It actually surprised Drayko since there were also people from his school clapping and usually people would call him a violent freak when he got into a fight. He went back over to Koneko who was blushing furiously. "Hey you okay Koneko?" He asked and she looked at him. "You said we were a couple do you really think so?" She asked and he realized he had said that and it explained why she was blushing. "Well, I mean.. I guess so.. I really do like you after all Koneko." He said and she smiled. "Thanks Drayko." She said.

The two finished eating and then left the café after that they walked to a park and just enjoyed being around each other. Drayko glanced at Koneko and she glanced back the two then came to an area that was completely void of people. "Drayko can I ask you something." Koneko said. Drayko looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, what's up Koneko." He said. "Do you know that.. i'm a nekoshou?" She asked and he looked at her confused but then nodded. "Yeah, I do." He said and she looked down. "And do you know about.. my sister?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I know. Why is everything alright?" He asked and she just started to look even more sad.

"You know all that and.. you don't hate me? Why do you still spend time around me aren't you afraid of me?" She asked and he looked at her surprised. "Koneko that's crazy I wouldn't hate you for your sister and I'm not afraid of you at least not in the sense that I would be afraid for my life but in the sense that If I made you mad you'd clobber me. You are a really strong after all. Plus I mean my own mom and sister are nekoshou." He said and she looked at him with a bit of a smile for the clobbering thing before she sighed. "I know.. and I know its stupid to feel this way but what if I start to become like.. her?" She asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

Drayko was surprised but he understood where her fears were coming from. He knew that she knew it was crazy to feel the way she was but that didn't stop the small voice in the back of her head telling her it could happen. He knew that the only way to silence her fears was for her to hear that her fears were unfounded and she needed to hear it from his lips. So he moved so that he was standing in front of her and pulled her into a hug. "Koneko you're not going to become like your sister. I truly believe that and I will never develop the feeling that you are a threat or a danger to my life." He said and she looked up at him. "How do you know?" She asked and he smiled.

* * *

"I know because I'd never let you become like that. If you were to fall into the darkness then I would jump in head first after you and pull you back myself. I would do all that because.. I love you and just like for Ophis I'd destroy even all of heaven and hell as well as god himself to make sure you're happy, and safe from harm." He said and she looked up at him wide eyed. "Really? Y-you love me?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I do. Your kind, sweet, cute, and beautiful. I love you Shirone." He said and her eyes widened at her original and her tears finally fell as she smiled. She didn't even pay attention to the fact that her ears and tail appeared as she smiled at him.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Drayko was surprised at the sudden action but melted into the kiss anyway. He wrapped his arms around her and just pulled her closer. Their kiss lasted for a about a minute before they pulled away. Drayko then looked at her and chuckled. "What's so funny?" She asked and he pointed behind her. "You tail is out and its waving around like crazy. You must be really excited." He said and she looked to see that he was right and she blushed. "Don't laugh at my tail." She said with a slightly redder blush.

"Sorry. I'm just glad that your feeling better." He said and she smiled. "That's because you said you loved me. I'm glad because.. I love you too. You make me feel special. You've caused me to fear Nekoshou side less than I ever have before. I'm also pretty glad that you made the chaos piece system and that Rias is the one testing because.. I think I can finally face the other part of me now as long as you believe in me." She said. "Well, i'm glad and I'll always believe in you." he said as he grabbed her hand. Koneko hid her tail and ears and the two walked off.

"Just so I know your okay with me calling you Shirone, right?." Drayko asked and Koneko looked at him. "I'd thought it be obvious. Since its you I want you to call me Shirone from now on I like the way its sounds when you say it. It makes me really happy." She said and he nodded. "Very well my beautiful Nekoshou. Shirone it is." He said and she giggled. "Thank you Drayko." She said. As they walked Koneko put her free hand into her purse and pulled out what looked like a note. "Drayko Ophis told me to give this to you." She said. Drayko looked at the note curiously and took it. He flipped it open.

 _Drayko if your reading this then that means the nekoshou route has been completed! Congratulations! So just to let you know that I put a magic on this note to know when you opened it. So to let you know Koneko will be moving in with us and sharing our room! Also no arguing because... YOU DON"T HAVE A CHOICE IN THIS OPTION, Sorry! Koneko and I will tell you when you must complete the next route._  
 _Love, Ophis_

* * *

Drayko just blinked and stared at the letter. "Ophis moved your stuff into the house the moment I opened this didn't she?" He asked and Koneko nodded. "Yep, she did." Koneko said and Drayko sighed. "Well no matter makes it so we don't have to do it later. So how about we enjoy the rest of our date." Drayko said and Koneko nodded and the two went off to enjoy more things to do. They stopped at an arcade, went shopping which Drayko bought Koneko a silver necklace with a cat face charm that looked much like her hair accessories.

Then the two decided to eat dinner out before heading home. Then by the time it was dark out the two walked home and entered the house. "We're home!" Drayko said as he closed the door behind them and then Ophis ran down the stairs with Liliana, Emilia, and Amai behind her. "Congratulations you two!" Ophis cheered as she jumped and gave Koneko a hug and then went over and kissed Drayko on the lips. "You know I could so get used to this." He said pretty much in a daze and the two girls smiled. "Good to know Drayko." They said causing Drayko to blush.

"Finally my son is building up his harem!" Liliana cheered. _'Why is my mom like that?'_ He thought. "Mom seriously." He said and she smiled and waved him off. "Oh sweetie get over it I say it because I care. At least now I know my son has a type." She said and Drayko looked at her curious. "What you are talking about mom?" He asked. "Well, its obvious first Ophis then sweet Koneko here you're a lolicon." Liliana said and Drayko fell to his hands and knees in depression while Koneko and Ophis giggled. "It makes sense we are pretty small height wise, Ophis." Koneko teased and Ophis nodded.

"You have a point Koneko. Drayko why didn't you ever tell me you were a lolicon?" Ophis asked with a smirk and Drayko sighed. "You know what, whatever. I'm gonna go take a shower. And hit the hay." He said as he walked up the steps he made it to his room and took a shower. He had taken clothes into the bathroom in with him so he changed and when he came out of the bathroom he saw Koneko and Ophis already in the bed. "You coming to bed Drayko." Ophis said and he nodded. _'Yes! I get to snuggle up with the two of them...! Wait where the hell did **THAT** come from!?'_ He thought as he climbed into the bed in between Koneko and Ophis and laid on his back.

Ophis cuddled in on his right while Koneko with a huge blush cuddled in on his left. "Good night Ophis. Good night Shirone." He said and they smiled. Ophis looked at the two confused. "Shirone?" She asked. "Oh that's the name I was given when I was born. Koneko is the name Rias gave me when she took me into her peerage." Koneko said and Ophis nodded. "Well, okay Shirone." Ophis said and the two wrapped their arms around Drayko. "Good night Drayko." They said as they went to sleep. _'This idea of Ophis' may not be so bad. My heart really does seem lighter somehow. I just hope I can do what Ophis said make Shirone feel like a princess.'_ Drayko thought before passing out.

* * *

 **-Next Day-**

It was Sunday and everyone was enjoying the weekend. Amai, Emilia, and Liliana had gone out to run errands. Kotori was up in her room sleeping in. Drayko was in the living room with Ophis and Koneko watching some of Ophis' favorite anime. Ophis besides being a heavy consumer of food, a kind girl, a caring girlfriend, or a girl who liked to tease she was a really big otaku. She loved anime, games, and manga. "Is this what you guys do every Sunday?" Koneko asked and the two looked at each other before looking at her and nodded. "Pretty much. We don't really feel like doing anything on Sunday so we usually do this, eat, and sleep." Drayko said and Koneko smiled.

"Good I don't mind a lazy Sunday. But you promise there will be times when you take us out?" She asked and Drayko looked from her to Ophis and both girls had an expectant look on their faces. _'They set this one up, didn't they?'_ He thought. _**[Big time.]**_ He heard in his head before he sighed. "Sure whenever you two want to go out just say and we'll do it." He said and they smiled. "Okay!" They said. Then the 3 went back to relaxing Koneko snuggled closer on Drayko's left side while Ophis snuggled closer on his right side. "Hey Drayko." Ophis said. "Yeah." He responded.

"You know we should try and copy moves from an anime." She said with stars in her eyes and he and Koneko paled. Koneko had been watching some of the fight-based anime the two watched and she thought that if Ophis copied any of them there was a good chance she'd really destroy something on a massive scale. Meanwhile Drayko was thinking the exact same thing. "Uh, Ophis I love you but that isn't the best idea. Where could we really practice things like that even the training field downstairs wouldn't be able to handle all of the different moves we've seen?" Drayko asked hoping it would discourage her.

However it didn't and she looked at him with a smile. "We could practice in the dimension gap! The place is really big and if we stay in a particular place Great red wouldn't even know we were there. Plus we'd be safe thanks to the fact that your infused with infinity energy and I was born there." She said and he mentally face palmed. _'Damn it! That didn't work I don't want to hurt her feelings but what she said is a really bad idea if she were to copy a move like the spirit bomb or something on that scale.'_ He thought. Then he looked at Ophis who looked at him with a cute pouting glare.

"Drayko you just thought my idea was bad didn't you?" She asked and he freaked. _'Did she read my mind!'_ He thought. "Yes, I did." She said and he wanted to faint. "Ophis I love you but if you copy something dangerous with your power you could.. well you know.. cause untold destruction." He said and she pouted. "Oh come on I try and copy the rasengan once and everyone thinks i'm going to cause a heaping load of destruction." She said. "Ophis you copied a planetary rasengan. Not a regular rasengan. A PLANETARY RASENGAN and you destroyed an entire mountain range." Drayko deadpanned and she blushed from embarrassment.

* * *

"So its not like the mountain range was all THAT important." She said. "There was a dam on the other side and it burst which caused it to flood a town LUCKILY we got everyone out in time." He said and she got even redder. "Okay you have a point but what if I promise to copy small moves then would you agree to do it with me?" She asked and he blushed which confused both girls on each side of him. "Drayko why'd you blush?" Koneko asked and then realization hit her and she blushed herself which confused Ophis. "Okay what did I say that caused both of you to blush all I asked is if I copy small moves would Drayko. Do. It. With. Me." She said.

Ophis started to blush but then a mischievous smirk developed on her face. "My, my, Drayko and Shirone I never knew you two were thinking about that already." Ophis said and their blushes got worse. "Well, it popped into my head and my mind sort of.. wondered." Koneko said and Drayko nodded. "Y-yeah, same here." He said and Ophis smirked. "I see and actually that reminds me Drayko between me and Shirone who gets to be your first?" Ophis asked and steam shot out of both Drayko and Koneko's ears. Drayko then looked toward Koneko who even though was blushing was looking at him wondering what his answer would be.

It was then that Kotori came downstairs her coral-colored hair was not tied into her pigtails and was a complete mess. Her fox ears and tails were out and she had a tired look on her face. "What time is it?" She asked. "Oh, hey Kotori! Its about 2pm How'd you sleep?" He asked and she blushed and glared at him. "Like i'm telling you, you pervert!" She said and he developed a tick mark. "All I asked was how you slept and not anything that could be taken as perverted and also.. I'M! NOT! A! PERVERT!" He said. "Whatever baka drayko." Kotori said as she sat down in the chair beside the couch and Drayko sighed.

"Geez I get you hate me or whatever but can you not have your insults revolve around calling a pervert." Drayko said and Kotori's eyes widened and she shadowed her eyes with her hair and Koneko and Ophis just looked at her with sad looks. "Do I really come off like that?" She asked. "Huh?" He asked. "Do I really come off like I hate you?" She asked. "Well, yeah I guess. I mean you call me a pervert, an idiot, or a baka and probably a number of other things. True there have been times when we just sit and have calm moments but they happen once in a blue moon." Drayko said and then he finally noticed it.

A lavender glow surrounding Kotori's body which made he look enchanting. It again confused him and had him wondering why it was there. Then Kotori unshadowed her face to reveal that she was crying. It made Drayko's heart ache and he felt like a jerk for making her cry. "I don't hate you, you baka! But if that's the way you see it then fine!" She said as she stood up and walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Drayko then looked to where she had left and then back towards Koneko and Ophis. "Okay can someone explain why she got that upset at me thinking she really dislikes me?" He asked and both girls sighed in disappointment.

* * *

 **-Next Day-**

Drayko, Ophis, Koneko, and Kotori were making their way to school. On the way they saw people whispering. Drayko noticed they were looking at them. "Does anyone know why were being stared at?" Drayko asked. "Its probably because some people from school saw us on our date Saturday." Koneko said and Drayko nodded. "Makes sense." He said and then looked at the different faces. almost all of the males were glaring, some females too and most of the females were actually giggling. Drayko's eyes then landed on the face of a female who was glaring holes through him worse then anyone else.

Which happened to be Kotori. Ever since Sunday after their little argument along with learning about Drayko and Koneko she has been quiet, very quiet and wouldn't really acknowledge him. All she did do at this point was glare at him. But what else he couldn't wrap his mind around was the lavender glow around her. It had him extremely confused on what it was, what it meant, and why it was around Ophis, Rias, and Koneko too. But he decided not to dwell on it for now. His mind needed to be focused on one task right now. And that was dealing with Raynare and her little puppy dogs as well as saving Mittelt.

As they made into school they saw Rias coming down the stairs. "Good morning everyone." Rias said. "Good morning Rias/Gremory." Ophis, Koneko, Kotori, and Drayko said. "To let you know we will be meeting this afternoon so be on time." She said and Koneko and Drayko nodded. "Good well I'll see you then." She said as she walked off. "Well, time for class." Drayko said as he and the others went to class. Throughout the day Drayko ignored more glares and silent curses as males saw how Ophis and Koneko acted around him. Holding his arms when they walk, feeding each other at lunch, the girls snuggling up to him when they are resting under a tree.

Albeit to say that everyone now knew what their new relationship was and it pissed off every guy that saw it while causing some of the girls to either one glare at him or two giggle and try and get the scoop on the insides of their relationship from Ophis and Koneko. Some girls even asked the two if Drayko was going to marry them to which they replied _of course!_ and then leading the girls to ask how many children they were all planning to have and the response being _As many as possible!_ which caused Drayko and every other guy that heard it have a spit take. Drayko was now afraid for his manhood.

* * *

 **-That Afternoon: ORC Clubroom-**

That afternoon everyone met up in the ORC and Rias told them about resurrecting Issei Hyoudou into her peerage. "Okay hold it your saying you resurrected one of the three biggest perverts into your peerage? Why?" Drayko asked confused. "Well, he has a sacred gear that fallen angels found dangerous enough to kill him is one reason." Rias said and Drayko looked at her wide eyed. "Which fallen angel?" He asked and she handed him a photo. "I'm not sure which but this is a photo of her. I was actually hoping you would recognize her." Rias said and Drayko took the picture and looked at it.

Then his free hand clenched into a fist his anger evident. "Drayko what's wrong do you know who it is?" Koneko asked worried. "This is Raynare. The one that ambushed me with the strays. This just happens to be the same appearance she gave herself when she tricked me." Drayko said and everyone looked at him concerned. "I know what you're thinking but you can't go hunting her down it could cause trouble with the fallen angels." Rias said and he laughed. "Its as if you've forgotten who I am Gremory. I talked to Azazel already Raynare went off on her own with a few other fallen angels. I told him I'd handle it and he said fine which means they're free game." Drayko said.

That caused everyone to look at him wide eyed. Rias was very surprised her newest servant basically said that they have full right to deal with the angels without consequence. "Really the fallen angel governor did?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I just have to send him a report on the situation, and spare at least one or two because he can't afford to lose the fighting force at this stage. Plus the reason he said it was fine was because he knows that theirs someone I need to save." Drayko said and everyone looked curious.

"Drayko who do you mean?" Ophis asked. "Mittelt she's helping." Drayko said and Ophis looked surprised. "That doesn't make any sense! Mittelt would never do that especially not with the way the others look at her!" Ophis said upset. "I know it doesn't make sense." He said. "Who's Mittelt?" Rias asked and Drayko sighed. "She's a fallen angel and a childhood friend. She already has a bad rap because of how people see her father so she wouldn't go rouge." Drayko said and Rias, Akeno, and Yumi looked surprised.

"Drayko you know now that your a devil it wouldn't work. Even if you have the fallen angel governor backing you. You and this Mittelt wouldn't be able to continue being friends and if she's helping this Raynare then we'll have to-" Rias was saying before Drayko spoke up. "Ophis." Drayko said. "Yes, Drayko." She responded. "When I give you the ready save Mittelt and no one is aloud to hurt her whether they be devil, angel, fallen angel, or any other type of supernatural being. Can I ask that of you beautiful?" Drayko asked and she smiled.

* * *

"Oh, of course you didn't even need to ask I would've done it anyway." Ophis said and Akeno and Yumi were actualy surprised. They knew Rias was going to say that if Mittelt is helping raynare and she acted agressively then they'd have to fight back with the intent to kill but Drayko pretty much just went around her and now Mittelt isn't to be harmed unless they want to fight off the infinite dragon goddess and none of them would survive that. Rias was a bit surprised and she was about to voice her discontent but Drayko spoke up first.

"Gremory let me say something. You may have revived me and you may be my _'master'_ but you, Akeno, and Yumi are **NOT** my friends and **NOT** my family. So let me make myself clear about this. I protect those who **ARE** my friends and who **ARE** my family and **NOBODY** will ever threaten them unless they want to face my wrath." He said as he glared at the redhead. Rias was both saddened and ashamed. Ashamed that she thought she could actually say that Drayko's friend would be treated the same as any enemy if she acted agressively and he'd accept it.

And she was saddened that Drayko didn't see her, Akeno, or Yumi as friends or family. "(sigh) I see I get it. I do apologize for what I was about to say." She said looking a bit down and Drayko's glare calmed and he sighed. "Geez, seriously you know I'm actually starting to hate the way I act sometimes. I kind of miss my complete personality." Drayko said and everyone except Ophis and Kotori looked at him curious. "You know if you miss it so much I can just remove the seal now since your body is that of a devils to replace the human. It means you can handle your full power now." Kotori said.

"Oh your talking to me now I thought you were busy glaring at me and.. I already know that too." Drayko said and she glared at him before her glare turned to that of a sad expression. "Shut up. i'm just saying this to remind you." She said. "Ahem." The two heard and turne their gazes toward Rias. "What seal are you referring to. I thought you two removed those seals already?" Rias asked and Drayko sighed. "Its nothing improtant really just random talk." Drayko said and Rias sighed knowing that after taking such a leap back with Drayko that she wouldn't be getting any answers right now.

She sighed before she felt something she looked and saw as her familiar appeared and landed in her hands. "..I see.. Drayko it seems you'll have a chance to deal with one of the fallen angels because one is attacking Issei." Rias said and Drayko nodded as he stood up. The group gathered together while Drayko, Ophis, and Kotori stood together and both groups teleported. Once there they saw a male fallen angel standing by a badly injured Issei Hyoudou. Rias blasted the light spear the male fallen angel had in his hand. "You little shit what did you do?" The male fallen asked Issei.

* * *

"Seriously Dohnaseek attacking someone who can barely even fight back just how pathetic are you?" Drayko asked and the man now known as dohnaseek looked over towards Drayko and looked a bit surprised. "How are you even alive Satanis. You should've been killed by the ambush?" Dohnaseek asked. "Yeah, almost and thank you for that by the way because it got me revived as a devil. So i'll be paying you, Kalawarnar, and Raynare back in some way, shape, or form for that and I'll be taking Mittelt too so give up now." Drayko said and Dohnaseek laughed.

"You really think your that threatening we know about that twice critical of yours the only reason we took you out is because of your connections to Azazel. Your as threatening as a puppy even more so since your a devil too." Dohnaseek said as he crafted a light spear in hand. "Oh~ you hurt my feelings.. Well you would if I actually cared." Drayko said and aimed his hand at Dohnaseek and shot electricity at the man blasting one Dohanseek's wings. "Aaahh! Damn you, you pathetic devil." he screamed as he threw the spear at Drayko. Drayko just shot a much larger arc and shattered the spear.

"You know you may not fear my sacred gear but you should fear my magic ability. Don't forget I have trained with Azazel before and his spears are much stronger than that." Drayko and Dohnaseek scowled. "Heh, I guess your right well then i'll take my leave for now but you better watch your back satanis." He said as he disappeared. Drayko then turned to see that Rias was by the fatally injured Issei. "Okay time to get him home." Rias said and the group got Issei to his house and Rias stayed behind to heal Issei. Yumi went home on her own. Drayko, Kotori, Ophis, and Koneko then went home together.

Once at home Drayko was in his room with Ophis, Koneko, and Kotori shirtless. "Okay can I ask what Rias had asked. What seal were you and Kotori talking about and why are you shirtless?" Koneko asked. "Well, you see before now I had to deal with a human bodies limitations meaning I wouldn't have been able to exert the same amount of power a devil, angel, or even fallen angel can exert with hurting myself its just too much and i'd start tearing my body apart. But that doesn't mean I'm not able to. About 3 and a half years ago I had Kotori seal a good amount of my power until I could find a way to get passed this limitation." Drayko said.

"Okay I get that but what does that have to do with your personality?" She asked and Kotori spoke up. "Well the seal uses a persons mental strength in the seal as such it will seal off parts off a person's personality so as such Drayko had his personality slightly altered not in a big way however just minor things here and there. Once I remove the seal Drayko's still going to be the same but he'll be a bit more smart mouthed and sarcastic. The power that's behind the seal will be released. As such he'll be able to fight high class devils on even ground in speed, strength, and magic plus the absorption drive will take its true second liberation." Kotori said.

* * *

"Wait this seal affected the absorption drive too?" Koneko asked and Drayko nodded. "Yeah, the pull on my mental strength was a bit much so Isis used her power to help as such the abosrption drives true second liberation was sealed as well. So the form you see it in now is what I call a false second liberation once this seal breaks it'll change back into its true second liberation." Drayko said and Koneko nodded in understanding. "I see." Koneko said. "Drayko just know that once i break the seal your not going to be able to fight at full power for a while until everything sets. Also you won't be able to use your sacred gear either." Kotori warned and Drayko nodded.

"Got it but its better to get it done now while were dealing with minor problems and not bigger ones." Drayko said and Kotori nodded. She stood up and walked over to Drayko. "Okay then turn away from me so I can release the seal." She said and Drayko did as told. Then Kotori had her fox ears and 9 tails appear. They were the same coral color as her hair. Her ears had black tips and her cannines had grown out. Then she had a scarlet flame appeared in her left hand. Kotori controlled what was called the scarlet flame AKA the flame that burns all. A flame meant for injuring and killing all species except the user as if if was their weakness.

 **(A/N: For the power of the scarlet flame think of how a devil reacts to holy water or holy swords. Except Kotori's flame affects all races in this manner.)**

It also had the ability to be used in creating very powerful seals and barriers. Kotori looked at Drayko's bare back and blushed as she put her right hand on his back making a scarlet seal appear. The seal was in the shape of a lotus flower with what looked like flame like vines growing out and wrapping around Drayko's waist and neck. Kotori then pulled her hand back and had a second flame appear in her right hand and then she placed both hands onto his back on the center of the lotus. Drayko was in pain. The burning sensation was excrutiating just like the first time he had to go through this but he pushed through it.

The unsealing lasted for an hour once Kotori was done both her and Drayko were sweating from exhaustion. Drayko moreso than Kotori. As Kotroi removed her hands from his back Drayko collasped and Ophis and Koneko went and grabbed him moving him to their shared bed. "Is he going to be okay?" Koneko asked and Ophis nodded. "Yeah, he'll be fine he's just tired." Ophis said and Koneko nodded. Once Drayko was placed in the bed Ophis and Koneko looked toward Kotori. She looked like she was going to collaspe herself but she was still standing. "I'm surprised Kotori the last time you had to do this you passed out the same time Drayko did." Ophis said.

"Yeah, well i'm better at it this time so.. i'm not.. gonna.. collapse." Kotori said as she too collasped and Ophis smiled. "Should we get her to her room?" Koneko asked and Ophis shook her head. "No because Drayko won't be awake to hear me say this but its time for him to complete the kitsune route." Ophis said as she walked over to Kotori. "Wait I can tell she likes Drayko but she's too stubborun to say that she is." Koneko said. "I get that but that's why we're here. We'll get her to say it and its obvious Drayko cares about her a lot but when it comes to tsundere characters he's hopless because he doesn't get how they act." Ophis said.

* * *

At the statement Koneko looked confused. "How? You and he watch a lot anime i'd think you guys come across those scenarios a lot?" Koneko asked. "Drayko watches mostly fighting based ones Bleach, Naruto, or fate/stay night. Even if there are signs of a Tsundere character he doesn't pay it much mind because he's a battle maniac he's mostly pulled in by the fighting much more than the romance within the shows. He said the reason he doesn't pay attention to the romance that much is because he has me he doesn't need to watch other peoples romance when he can have a romantic situaton with me well it'd be us now since he has you and me and soon he'll have Kotori." She said and Koneko nodded.

"I see." Koneko said and she walked over to Ophis. then the two girls lifted Kotori and put her into the bed next to Drayko. Which caused the sleeping nine-tailed Kitsune to cuddle next to Drayko using his chest as a pllow and a smile came to her face. "See she likes it." Ophis said. "Yep, now its time for us to get to bed ourselves." Koneko said and she and Ophis got into bed. Ophis use the opposite side of Drayko's chest as a pillow and Koneko currled up on top of Drayko's chest. Everyone completely content and happy. Both of the smaller girls giggled as they thought about Kotori's reaction once she wakes up.

* * *

 **-Next Morning-**

"Kyyyyaaaa!" Kotori yelled causing Drayko to jump out of bed as he was startled by the scream. "What happened!?" Drayko asked as he looked around the room until his eyes landed on a red faced Kotori in his, Ophis, and Koneko's bed and there being no sign of Ophis or Koneko. "Y-y-y-y-yo-yo-you Pervert!" Kotori yelled and Drayko developed a tick mark. "What are you calling me a pervert for! Your the one in my bed!" He shouted. "So what you pervert I bet you put me in your bed!" She yelled and he sweat dropped. "How could I have done that when I passed out after you removed the seal?" He asked in a unamused tone.

She just looked at him her blush getting worse. "Well, uh, I, uh, yo- no. Oh never mind!" She said as she got out of the bed and marched out of the room. _'What's up with her?'_ He thought but soon realized that it was silent inside his head. _'Isis? You there?'_ He thought and then realization hit him. "Damn not only can I not use the absorption drive but I also can't talk to Isis until my power from the released seal settles. Great." He said. Then he grabbed his uniform from the closet then walked into the bathroom. He got showered, brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair. He then went downstairs and saw Ophis, Koneko, Emilia, and Amai eating breakfast while Liliana was in the kitchen.

"Morning everyone." He said and the looked and smiled at him. "Morning Drayko." They said and he sat between Koneko and Ophis. It was about 20 minutes later when Kotori came downstairs. She sat down ate and avoided Drayko's gaze. After that drayko did what he usually did and then he and the others made there way to school. On the walk Drayko noticed more whispers but their gazes weren't directed toward him instead they were directed toward Rias who was a few feet ahead of them with Issei Hyoudou. _'So that's why everyone is staring. They're shocked to see Hyoudou with Rias.'_ Drayko thought before he shrugged.

 _'Not my problem though.'_ He added. The group walked in after seeing Rias leave Issei to his own devices. Which meant getting attacked by his friends and then playing rock-paper-scissors. "Well, I guess we'll be meeting after classes are over then?" Drayko asked looking at Koneko and she nodded. "Yes, by the looks of it we'll need to meet with her before Issei gets rough to the club." She said and he nodded. "Okay then." Drayko said before looking at Ophis and Kotori. "Will you two be coming as well?" He asked and they nodded. "Cool." He said and they all went to class.

* * *

 **-Afternoon: ORC Clubroom-**

Drayko was sitting between Koneko and Ophis who were both leaning on him. Amai was sitting on the floor at the table coloring. Kotori was sitting across from Drayko, Koneko, and Ophis with a blush on her face. Rias was in the shower while Akeno was off making tea. Everyone was waiting for Yumi to bring Issei with her to the clubroom. A few minutes later Yumi walked in with Issei behind her. "I've brought him president." Yumi said. Issei walked in and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Drayko and the girls and he developed a perverted grin.

"Hyoudou you better not be thing anything perverse about Koneko, Ophis, Amai, or Kotori or I may just have to remove you eyes." Drayko said and Issei flinched. "now, now Drayko there's no need for hostility towards are newest member." A voice said as Akeno walked out with tea and Rias walked out dressed in her uniform. "tch, whatever." He said and yawned. "So Issei I believe you have question correct?" Rias asked and he nodded. "Yeah, this morning you said that I was a devil so does that mean they're all.." He trailed off. "Well, almost everyone in the club is a devil in a matter of speaking." Rias said.

Drayko and Koneko stood up and them along with Rias, Yumi, and Akeno spread out their devil wings. "Wow!" Issei said and then he hunched forward as he took notice of the wings on his own back. "this is freaky but kind of cool." He said and Rias smiled. "Glad you think so." She said. "Okay i get the devil thing but then what are they?" He asked as he gestured to Kotori, Ophis, and Amai. "I'm a nine-tailed Kitsune." Kotori said as she made her tail and ears appear causing actually everyone except Koneko, Amai, Ophis, and Drayko's eyes to go wide.

"Didn't know that. Drayko you never said anything." Rias said and he shrugged. "You never asked Rias." He said which caused everyone to look at Drayko surprised except Issei who was confused by everyone's surprised reaction. "What? I say something wrong?" He asked. "N-no its just that yesterday you were calling me Gremory and I've would've expected a much more cold answer from you like it being none of my business or something along those lines." Rias said and Drayko blinked. "Well, it looks like my personality is back to normal now." He said and everyone looked confused.

"I'll explain after we introduce ourselves to the noobie." He said and everyone nodded. That was when Amai spoke up. "I'm Amai Satanis. I'm daddy's daughter and i'm also his familiar." She said and Issei had a look of confusion and envy as he looked from the girl to Drayko. "You have a kid.. That means a freaking kid lost his V-card before me with one these girls damn you!" He said with anime tears. Drayko just stared while fighting the urge to punch Issei. "One, Amai is my adopted daughter i'm still a virgin you idiot and also don't call me a kid." Drayko said.

* * *

"Yeah, Drayko's still a virgin... for now that is." Ophis said and Koneko nodded which caused Issei to fall to the ground on his knees. "Damn you, you shota bishounen! Its not fair that you got both Koneko and that silver eyed loli!" Issei said and then a book hit him in the face. "I've been called that only once you perverted jack ass so let me make myself clear never call me that again!" Drayko said with a blush on his cheeks. "Drayko who's called you that?" He heard and felt a angry aura coming from both Koneko and Ophis. "W-well, it was one of Odin's handler Valkyries that and the slightly perverted gaze of hers creeped me out so I don't being called that. Nothing happened honest." He said.

The two girls seemed to calm as the aura disappeared. "Okay just making sure." Koneko said and Ophis nodded. That was when Rias spoke up. "Drayko what seems to be the relationship between you and Koneko I've never seen her act in such a way before?" Rias questioned and he sighed. "Right I guess all the rumors haven't made full course through the school but to answer your question-" Drayko was saying but Ophis interrupted. "To answer your question Rias.. I'm building Drayko a harem!" Ophis said and everyone looked at her surprised.

Rias and Yumi were surprised. Akeno had a smile on her face but her gaze read she was going to enjoy teasing Drayko. Kotori just looked angry a bit. Amai had a smile. Issei was crying in an anime fashion. Koneko and Drayko had just face palmed. "Ophis that's not something you just go and yell even if its true!" Drayko and Koneko said. "Whatever at least its in the air now so no one can go and judge for not knowing." She said. "Damn it you have your girlfriend building you a harem. Damn you, you shota bishounen!" Issei cried and then another book flew and hit him in the face.

"Stop calling me that!" Drayko said and rias sighed. "But back to what we were talking about Ophis your really building Drayko a harem?" She asked and Ophis nodded. "Yep, and so far the only members are me and Shirone." Ophis said and Rias' eyes widened at the name. "You know about that?" she asked and Drayko, Ophis, Kotori, and Amai nodded. "Yeah we do and Shirone said it was fine that we call her that she likes it actually." Drayko said and Rias nodded. "I see." She said and that left it at that. Then Issei got up and looked at the slightly awkward aura around. "Okay what I miss?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." Rias said and then they got back on topic. They explained to Issei about devils, angels, and fallen angels and how Yuma or Raynare had killed him because of his sacred gear. "What's a sacred gear?" Issei asked. " **Sacred gears** are also known as **God's Artifacts** , they are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by God. Those with sacred gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Sacred Gear possessors." Rias said. "So pretty much having a sacred gear is a big deal is pretty much makes you popular in the supernatural world." Akeno said and Issei nodded.

* * *

"So how would I activate mine?" Issei asked. "Your going to want to hold out your arm and focus on the strongest part of you." Rias said and Issei did. Now to almost everyone nothing was happening but to Drayko he could feel a presence one that only he would fully realize. "Ah, I can't do it i'm a weak soul!" Issei said and Drayko chuckled. "Yeah, you right about that your pretty pathetic." Drayko said and Rias glared at him. "Drayko he isn't weak it'll just take time for him to come into his power." Rias said and Drayko shook his head. "True but if you knew what the sacred gear was you would understand why I said it." Drayko said and Rias arched an eyebrow.

"And you know what his sacred gear is?" She asked and he nodded. "If he was anyone else I wouldn't be able to tell and if he was further away from me I wouldn't even sense it since i usually suck at sensing energies so I usually have Isis take care of it." Drayko said. "Isis?" Akeno asked. "The dragon spirit in my sacred gear." Drayko said and Rias and Akeno nodded. Then Drayko stood up. "The reason I can call him pathetic is because the amount of energy he was giving off could only be picked up by me and one other. He has the left hand of the red Dragon the boosted gear. Meaning I can call him pathetic all i want." Drayko said and everyone's eye widened.

"How are you sure? How can you pick up the energy when we couldn't?" She asked and he sighed. "The dragons and the wielders of the divine dividing, the boosted gear, and the absorption drive can sense each other better than anyone who doesn't have them. To you, you can sense the sacred gear as a whole you can tell we have a sacred gear and that's it but I when it comes to me, Issei and Vali we can sense deeper and tell who has which dragon sacred gear between the three of us since Isis the spirit in absorption drive, Ddraig the spirit in the boosted gear and Albion the spirit in the divine dividing are all rivals they can sense each other rather easily." Drayko said.

"Well that explains why Raynare found both of you a threat." Rias said and Drayko shook his head. "No exactly. Raynare doesn't know about my sacred gear in fact she thinks its a twice critical and the reason for that is false info I made sure was easy to find for people who would snoop around. However, she finds me a threat because of my connections." Drayko said and Rias nodded. "That makes sense. Then can you help Issei with awakening his sacred gear?" She asked and he shrugged. "Eh, why not. I got nothing better to do." Drayko said as he walked over and stood in front of Issei.

"Okay first close your damn eyes. I know you were staring up Rias' skirt which is why you could barely do anything earlier." Drayko said and Issei blushed. "Heh, so you noticed huh?" Issei asked and Drayko sighed. "Kind of hard not to notice you being a mega pervert. Now close your eyes before i jab you in them." Drayko said and Issei did. "Now focus on the strongest part of your body." He said and Issei nodded. Drayko then felt the slight dragon presence. "Good but you need to go further until everyone in the room can feel and see your presence. So now focus on your goal what is it you want to accomplish." Drayko said and Issei developed a perverted look.

* * *

"I wanna be a harem king!" He said and instantly Drayko punched Issei in the gut knocking the brown haired boy to the ground. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Issei asked. "Oh, sorry just a bad reflex to perverts didn't actually mean to hit ya." Drayko said as he looked away with a smirk just to get a thumbs up from Kotori, Koneko, Ophis, Yumi, and Amai. _'Heh, they can't stand the pervert thing either.'_ Drayko thought before turning his attention back to Issei. "Okay get up I didn't hit you that hard." Drayko said. "Says you!" Issei retorted while holding his stomach. "Oh, Whatever." Drayko said.

Issei then stood himself up and looked at Drayko cautiously which didn't go unnoticed by Drayko. "Oh, calm down. I won't hit you again." Drayko said. _'Maybe.'_ Drayko thought. Issei then stood up straight and Drayko took a deep breath and looked at him. "Okay, so your goal is that all I mean there's nothing else?" Drayko asked and Issei shrugged. "Nope pretty much it." He replied and Drayko gave him a deadpan stare. "Your an idiot." Drayko said. "Oi, dude what the hell!" Issei said and Drayko sighed as he shook his head.

"Hyoudou your gonna need a bit more than that. This is your first time trying to summon your sacred gear your going to need to have more than just _I wanna be a harem king_ as your goal." Drayko said and Issei crossed his arms. "Well, if your such an expert at it why don't you show me how its done." Issei said and Drayko nodded. "Fine but don't expect to see my sacred gear i'm going through some things right now so I can't even summon it." Drayko said and Rias, Akeno, and Yumi all looked at him curious at his words.

Drayko took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "The strongest part of me, is not one thing its my entire body, my mind, my heart." Drayko said and it was then that Issei felt a power emanate from Drayko. "My goals are to defeat great red.." He said causing everyone except Ophis and Amai's eyes to widen. "To protect my friends and loved ones.." He said causing Rias to look down a little remembering what he had said to her yesterday. "And to hopefully have a family of my own one day." He said which caused both Ophis and Koneko to blush at the thought of having kids with Drayko.

It was then that a dark violet aura surrounded his body. "I will fight and crush any enemy that stands in the way of me achieving my goals. I would even rip apart heaven and hell to keep my friends and family safe from harm and happy. I would destroy even god himself if it meant that those I care about will live a peaceful life without fear." He said and everyone except Ophis, Kotori, Koneko and Amai's eyes widened at his declaration. It was then that he heard a voice in his head. _'Keep.. pushing.. what will.. you become?'_ It asked.

* * *

"I will become the ultimate black dragon emperor, the ultimate devil/dragon hybrid, I will become the most powerful being in the world to make sure all my dreams and the dreams of my loved ones come true. Even if it means being feared by all around me." He said and everyone's eyes widened this time. However the most surprised was Ophis who actually was the most powerful being in the world. _'I've never heard him say that before. He would go that far possibly feared just to make sure we're safe and happy. Drayko..'_ She thought as she held her hands over her chest. It was then that ethereal chains appeared wrapped around his arms, legs, torso, and neck.

The sight surprised and worried everyone as they had not seen anything like this before. Then Drayko opened his eyes and the aura erupted ripping the ethereal chains apart shattering them from around Drayko and as the aura disappeared there he stood seemingly fine nothing had changed nothing seemed any different. "There you see." He said and Issei looked at him and blinked. "Dude what was all that with the chains and junk?" Issei asked and Drayko raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Drayko said.

"Drayko you really didn't notice?" Koneko asked. "Notice what? Everyone my eyes were closed if something happened I didn't see it." He said. "It was nothing Drayko just everyone messing around." Ophis said and everyone looked at her like she was crazy. Then Ophis leaned over to whisper into Koneko's ear. "I don't want to worry him. For now we just keep an eye out for anything.. strange with him." Ophis said and Koneko looked to her then nodded. "Ooookay, so Hyoudou so now you've seen me do it now its your turn." Drayko said and Issei just nodded.

Issei then closed his eyes and focused. It was a few moment but then Drayko felt the slight presence coming from Issei. Then everyone saw as a red aura appeared around Issei and then when Issei opened his eyes the aura erupted and on his left hand was a red metal glove with a green gem on the back of the hand. "Wow I did it!" Issei cheered. "Yeah but that's just its sleeping form." Drayko said and Issei looked at him. "The what?" He asked and Drayko nodded. "Yeah, that's the sleeping form it means your sacred gear still hasn't awoken to its full power yet so right now it looks like a twice critical." Drayko said and this caused Rias to speak up.

"Drayko if that's the case how long will it be until then. Because since Issei is still alive much like yesterday there's no stopping the fallen angel from coming after him." Rias said and Drayko shrugged. "I wouldn't even begin to know what to tell you Rias when its full power awakens it'll awaken we just have to wait." Drayko said and Rias nodded. "Very well then." She said. "But you should start his training as soon as possible though." Drayko said and Rias arched an eyebrow. "Why I mean I was planning on holding off on that for a bit to let him get accustomed?" Rias asked.

* * *

"That's because even if Azazel didn't send the Raynare's group he would've sent someone anyway to watch Issei because he's a dragon emperor that has yet to awaken. Most likely Issei would still be in this position because he's a dragon emperor with no control of his power. I mean right now if someone were to cause Issei to get mega pissed off pretty good chance Issei here would accidently set off the juggernaut drive and kill himself in the process." Drayko said and Issei raised his hand. "Excuse me but can we pretend for a moment that I have no idea what you're talking about so you can explain that to me?" Issei asked.

"The boosted gear, the divine dividing, and the absorption drive are three Longinus sacred gears with the potential to destroy god. Along with that they have a set of forms for them. The sleeping form which is the stage your boosted gear is in. Then there's the awakened stage. After that is the second liberation. Then we have the balance breaker which for all three is a scale mail armor. And last but not least you have the juggernaut drive which is the power for destroying gods and Satans or Maous as they are also called. However, the juggernaut drive is dangerous because if you don't have enough magic for the form to consume it will start to consume your life force." Drayko said.

"So in other words if I were to somehow activate it right now..." Issei trailed off and Drayko nodded. "Yep if you somehow pulled it of right here right now then not only would it kill you because you have no magic ability whatsoever but then you'd probably attack all of us in this room in a pure blind rage until you died but again at this stage in point someone would have to do something to severely piss you off. Like kill a loved one in front of your eyes." Drayko said and Issei nodded. "Okay so is that why i got killed off?" He asked.

"There's a chance. Raynare probably saw you as a potential threat since again your a dragon emperor with absolutely no control over your power. I have been training with my sacred gear for 8 years the only reason Raynare wanted me dead is because it would mean I would've ratted her out to her boss which she probably didn't want to have happen but it was kind of late since he already knew before I talked to him." Drayko said and Issei stared at Drayko. "You know Yuuma's boss?" He asked and Drayko nodded. "Yeah, I do he's a 1st rate pervert unlike you mister 2nd rate pervert." Drayko said.

"Wait what makes him 1st rate and me 2nd rate?" Issei asked clearly somewhat hurt. "Not completely sure he said everyone is a 2nd rate pervert compared to him but he didn't go into specifics." Drayko said and Issei sighed. "This guy sounds super cool I bet he gets all kinds of hot chicks with big breast." Issei said and Drayko sighed. "Pretty much and he likes to lecture about those things too. I can't tell you how many lectures he's given me on pleasuring a girl, girls breasts, getting a girl, and even making harems." Drayko said and Issei perked up and got on his hands and knees crying anime tears.

* * *

"Please teach me master!" He said and Drayko sighed. "I walked into that one didn't I?" He asked and every female nodded their head. "Yes, you did." They said. "Listen Hyoudou i'm the wrong guy to ask those things since i'm not a perv like you and I barely paid attention any of the guys lectures since I don't really like perverts." Drayko said and Issei cried more. "No way I'd believe you just don't want to tell me you damn shota bishounen!" Issei said and it was this that led Drayko to kick Issei in the face knocking him unconscious. _'I can't believe he saw right through that so fast. I don't want to tell him because he'd annoy me all the time.'_ Drayko thought.

"Okay now he's going to be out of commission for a good while." Drayko said and Rias massaged the bridge of her nose. "You didn't need to hit him that hard." She said and Drayko gave her a look of mock offense. "Hey, he called me a shota bishounen. I hate that almost as much as I hate being called an asshole or albino freak. At least this time I didn't hit him with a book." Drayko said and Rias sighed. "Okay for now let's shift topics while we wait for Issei to wake up." She said and then looked at Drayko with a serious look.

"What is wrong with you? You've been acting different so far. Calling me Rias not that I mind but its not like you. Helping Issei since I would've thought you wouldn't even do that considering the rivalry you mentioned between the three dragon emperors." Rias said. "Well, you see about 3 and half year ago I had Kotori place seal on my back to seal a good amount of my power. As the seal is being placed it draws on mental strength causing a slight change in personality. So recently I had her unseal it so my personality is back to normal i'm still a bit cold to those who aren't my friend and kind to those who are but i'm more smart mouthed I would say." He replied.

"I would add that i'm also sarcastic, a bit hedonistic, a tiny bit of a perv when it comes to the female or in my new case females I have a relationship with, and I guess still pretty shy from time to time, oh and I like to tease people." Drayko added. "Really all that?" She asked and he nodded. "Also the seal did affect Isis years ago so i'm not able to use the absorption drive until her power as the sacred gear sets and i won't be at full strength for a while either. But everything sets in stages so first would be my personality then Isis and the absorption drive then my magical power, then strength and lastly speed." He said and Rias nodded.

"Okay so can you still fight you know we'll have to deal with the fallen angel Raynare." She said and he nodded. "Yeah, don't worry I'll be fine. I can still use magic and I still have the guns Sirzechs gave me so I can use those too." Drayko said and Rias nodded. "Good so for now I guess you all should head on home and tomorrow we'll get you and Issei accustomed to doing contracts." Rias said and Drayko shrugged. "Fine but really sending me to talk to people who aren't my friends is just going to get me in trouble and possibly someone punched that person not being me anyway." He said as he Koneko, Ophis, Amai, Kotori, and Yumi dragging Issei left.

After that Rias sighed. "Something wrong Rias?" Akeno asked and Rias nodded. "I guess its just.." Rias trailed off. "You want to find a way to get Drayko to open up and see us as friends and family?" Akeno asked and Rias nodded. "Yes, from what I've seen is he's just being civil. Listening and answering questions because he doesn't feel like dealing with having people getting on him for not." She said and Akeno put a hand on Rias' shoulder. "I believe you'll find a way Rias. Its much like Ophis said you just have to show him that you care and that your not like those who have mistreated him in the past." Akeno said. "(sigh) I hope your right." Rias said.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**_[Hello]_** = Isis  
 _ **{Hello}**_ = Ddraig  
 _ **(Hello)**_ = Albion  
"Hello" = Talking  
 _'Hello'_ = Thoughts/Telepathic Conversation  
 **-Hello-** = Phone Conversations  
 **(A/N)** = Author's Notes  
I do not own High School DxD

* * *

Previous Chapter...

After that Rias sighed. "Something wrong Rias?" Akeno asked and Rias nodded. "I guess its just.." Rias trailed off. "You want to find a way to get Drayko to open up and see us as friends and family?" Akeno asked and Rias nodded. "Yes, from what i've seen is he's just being civil. Listening and answering questions because he doens't feel like dealing with having people getting on him for not." She said and Akeno put a hand on Rias' shoulder. "I believe you'll find a way Rias. Its much like Ophis said you just have to show him that care and that your not like those who have mistreated him in the past." Akeno said. "(sigh) I hope your right." Rias said.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Plan Slowly Comes Together.

When Drayko left that night he had wanted to verify if Mittelt was actually in Kuoh. So he told the others to just go ahead and that he'd catch up. They probably wanted to ask where he was going but he just pulled the same disappearing act that he pulled in class when a teacher got on his nerves. He coursed electricty through his body boosting his speed and headed towards the only place that would make sense for a fallen angel to be, the old church. He got as close he could without being detected and watched and waited. With how close he was he felt he should've been able to hopefully sense out the presences there but he couldn't.

 _'Damn I miss Isis already. I can't pinpoint shit at this distance.'_ He thought. It was then that Drayko had the strange feeling that he needed to move. Heeding the feeling he jumped back and luckily dodged a spear of light that almost shishcabobbed him. "You have some balls coming here devil." He heard and he spun on a foot to see a woman with black hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a tight black outfit that showed off more skin than was needed and showed off a large amount of clevage of her rather large 'assests'. "Oh Raynare. Its nice to see you again." Drayko said sarcastically and she smirked.

"If it isn't Satanis I heard from Dohnaseek that you were a devil now but to see that its actually true, Ha, makes me want to laugh." She said. "Well, to be exact I had my own invention used on me so i'm only half devil not that it really matters right now. So tell me why are you in town and where's Mittelt cause I know she wouldn't go rouge especially with how her father is seen." Drayko said. "I have no idea what you mean she was happy to join us and in fact she already knows your a devil too. She really didn't care she said that she'd kill you just like any other devil." Raynare said. That actually made Drayko smirk. "You're stupid." He said and she looked at him shocked.

"What are you talking about. I tell you that **YOUR** old childhood friend would kill you and **YOU** smirk and call **ME** stupid." She said. "Its because that trick is stupid and in fact it tells me all i need to know." He said and she looked at him curious. "Really and what exactly do you know?" She asked. "Well, if you knew Mittelt at all you would know she wouldn't hurt a friend. So that tells me that she has no idea that she's been considered rogue and that you probably lied and told her that this was a mission from a higher up to get her to comply. Did I miss anything?" Drayko asked with a smug grin on his face.

Raynare was surprised he had picked up the complete truth surrounding Mittelt's _betrayal_ with such ease in only a few sentences. She now fully realized why she wanted him out of the way, his mind was scary and combine that with his connections in the supernatural world there's no telling what he could do. "Well, your smart now I fully understand why I wanted you out of the way. So i'll just take it upon myself to kill you here and now." She said as he forged another light spear and hurled it towards Drayko. He charged electricity in the palm of his hand and blasted the light spear causing an explosion.

* * *

Drayko then summoned his devil wings and shot into the air towards Raynare. She backed up higher into the air and shot a barrage of light spears at Drayko. He dodged each one and covered his right fist and forearm in electricity and punched Raynare towards the ground. Then he shot up higher into the air and covered his right leg in electricity from the foot to the knee. He then pulled his wings back and free falled toward Raynare. But while in the air he made himself spin forward to the point he was spinning like a buzz saw.

Raynare was somehow still standing as she looked up to see Drayko coming towards her fast. She tried to move but realized she couldn't. "What?" She said as she tried to move her body but it wouldn't respond. _'She's probably just realized that she can't move since I sent an electric current through her body temporarily paralyzing her muscles.'_ Drayko thought and just as he got close to her. At that moment time just seemed to freeze as the back of his electricity covered leg was inches from the top of Raynare's head. "Now face the power of my thunder crash." He said as struck her and caused a large shock wave.

 **(A/N: For thunder crash just think of Tsunade's heaven kick of pain except the leg is covered in electricity.)**

When the dust cleared Raynare and Drayko were in a crater. Raynare laying on her stomach on the ground in pain. Drayko stood looming over her panting. _'Damn that was too much for right now until my power settles back.'_ He thought. "Well, that was kind of fun so for now I'll leave it at that you won't die but you'll sure as hell will be sore for now. So bye~" He said leaving the beaten fallen angel on the ground. As soon as he was far enough away he felt a slight stinging sensation. He checked his shoulder and saw a large slash. "Damn got caught by one of those spears. (sigh) I better get this checked don't wanna die from light poisoning." He said.

He raced home and as soon as he did he got interrogated by Ophis and Koneko. *SLAP* "Okay I deserved that." Drayko said as rubbed his two stinging cheeks. "Of course you did. You went and did something stupid. That and you got injured by a weapon made of light." Koneko said. "Drayko what were you thinking going over there alone?" Ophis asked. "I was just going to check out the place honestly I wasn't looking for a fight." Drayko said and both girls sighed. "Okay just no more doing things alone. You could've just called Kotori, Amai, Koneko ,or even me. Plus your part of Rias' peerage now you could've just gone to her." Ophis said.

Hearing that actually made Drayko scoff and cross his arms. "As if. why would I go to someone who isn't my friend or family. I don't care about her and she doesn't care about me." Drayko said and it was that, that caused Koneko to grab the sides of Drayko's face and force his eyes to look into hers. "Drayko you love me right?" She asked and he looked surprised at the question but nodded his head. "And us being together that makes me family in your book right?" She asked and again he was surprised and again he nodded.

* * *

"Then Rias, Akeno, and Yumi **ARE** your family because I see them as my family that's just how rias is. Even if you don't see her as family she actually does see you as family. So for me can you try and get along with her. I don't mean just be civil I mean actually try and see that she cares." Koneko said. Drayko was surprised he had never really seen it like that and he looked down before looking back into Koneko's eyes and he smiled. "Well, if my beautiful kitten asks this of me then I can't refuse. I'll try and see her as the person you say she is." Drayko said and she smiled and kissed his lips.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded. "No problem." He replied. Koneko then let him go and he stood up straight. He looked at Ophis who was smiling and he pulled her over and kissed her as well. "I'm glad I have you two. I love you two." He said and they smiled. "Were glad to have you too and we love you too." They said. After that the two helped him upstairs and had him sit on the bed. He was shirtless once again as Ophis leaned against his back and held him close. "Drayko how does the wound feel?" Koneko asked.

"Its fine actually. I figured that being a devil or even just half devil things like this would hurt more but after I noticed it, it didn't hurt that badly. I just didn't want to risk dying in my sleep from light poisoning." Drayko said and Koneko was actually a bit surprised. "Really it didn't feel like you just had a rail spike shoved into your arm or worse or something like that?" She asked and he shook his head. "Nope, it just felt like a slash on the shoulder and even then that wasn't as painful." He said and Koneko thought that was curious.

 _'Half devil or whole devil that wound should've felt more painful than he described. Maybe I should talk to Rias or Ophis about this later.'_ She thought. After Ophis was finished Drayko got changed and the three got into bed and slept comfortably. All the while Drayko was thinking on how to handle the situation of Raynare and how to go about trying to be friendly to Rias and the others. He dropped his thought as a headache ensued and just closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

 **-Next Day: ORC Clubroom-**

"Do you know how dangerous and stupid that was!?" Rias yelled. Drayko had just told her of last nights development and to say she was not happy was an understatement. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. I already got scolded by Shirone and Ophis." Drayko said and Rias sighed. "That very well may be but it doesn't mean you got one from me." She said. "But it has a hell of a lot more of an impact since you know i'm dating them." Drayko said. "I see your point but that doesn't mean I'm not still worried." She said and Drayko was a tad bit surprised since the only people who really showed any concern for his well-being were those he's close to.

"Fine I get it. I.. (sigh) I apologize for worrying you." He forced out and Rias was very surprised since she never expected him to actually apologize to her. "Well, at least you understand." Rias said. "So now that we're off the bust Drayko's balls express what are we doing today?" Drayko asked and Rias sighed. "Well, we have to get you and Issei used to doing devil work." She said. Then she explained that devils do contracts with humans and they ask for something in exchange. Not souls but something of monetary value equal to the service provided by the devil.

Issei couldn't use the magic circle so he had to use his bike. Drayko on the other hand was able to do it and ended up teleported to a house. He looked over to see a women sitting on her couch in front of him. "Hello I believe you called a devil." He said and she looked him up and down. "Yes, I did devil boy as to what I want I just got home from work and I need you to do some work around the house." She said and he internally sighed. _'Geez, people even call devils for things like this how lazy can you be.'_ He thought. "Okay so what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"First, clean the dishes I left from this morning, second prepare me dinner, last get me a drink. Also do the last one first." She said and he nodded. Drayko then got to work he poured her a drink and gave it to her. After that he cleaned the dirty dishes while he made dinner. It didn't take him long before everything was done. "Here's dinner and another drink." He said and the women smiled. "You're pretty good at this kid." She said and he shrugged. "Yeah, well I do this for my mom from time to time she owns a bakery and there are times when she has late night orders to fill and will come home tired like this." He said and she nodded.

"I bet she's glad to have you around. Well, thank you for the food." She said as she dug in. She was really surprised by how good it tasted and ate with renewed vigor. She had seconds and thirds before she was done and was happy to hear Drayko made enough for her to take to lunch the next day. She gave him his compensation and headed off to her bed. "Thanks kid." She said before shutting the door. _'No problem.'_ He thought before teleporting out. He had gotten back and that's when he heard Issei was attacked by Kalawarner which made him sigh.

* * *

"Can I ask why haven't we gone after these guys?" Issei asked. "Well, in most situations we wouldn't be able to because it could start a war between the devils and fallen angels but Drayko got permission for us to handle the situation." Rias said and Issei looked at him. "So why haven't you done anything?" Issei asked. "Well, even if we know where they are. We only know 4 names of the people involved 1 of which has no idea the gravity of the situation." Drayko said. "You mean your friend Mittelt?" Akeno asked and Drayko nodded. "Yeah, Raynare herself pretty much verified that Mittelt has no idea that she's considered rogue." He said.

"But enough about that as to why we can't make a full scale move is because one, we don't know how many more people are helping Raynare for all we know she could have an army in that church. Two, we have no idea what she's planning. So running in half cocked will only get people killed and it won't be them." Drayko said and Rias nodded. "He's right Issei if we ran in there we could all very well die if the numbers and power are on Raynare's side. So we need to be careful how we handle this." She said and Issei nodded. "I get it." He said.

"Good now the nights still young I vote we get Issei used to using magic." Drayko said and Rias nodded. "I actually agree with you there. If what you said his sacred gear can do once its out of its sleeping state is true he'll need to build up his magic now rather than later. But to do that he'll need physical training as well." Rias said with a smile while Drayko grinned and a shiver ran up Issei's spine. That was when Issei endured the most hellish physical and magical training experience of his life. In the end he could barely stand let alone walk. So Akeno took him home while Drayko continued training with Rias.

* * *

 **-Next Day-**

Drayko woke up with a sight he never expected. There were 3 extra bodies in his bed unlike the normal 2 extra. There was Ophis on his chest, Koneko on his right, and on his left was Rias and all three were naked. _'Either one i'm in a very weird dream, or two this is reality and I'm actually seeing a naked rias in my bed.'_ He thought before something else came to mind. _'There's always option 3 i'm dead.'_ He thought before shaking his head. He moved his left hand and poked Rias' cheek. He felt her soft skin and she moaned and curled in closer. _'Okay reality it is.'_ He thought. He then looked at the ceiling then back to the three girls in his bed.

 _'This is probably going to get me killed but I have no time to worry about that.'_ He thought as he took a deep breath. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He yelled and it jolted all 3 awake which led to a very pissed Ophis to accidently attack him causing his screams to echo through the house. "Okay can either of you 2 explain why Rias was in our bed?" a bandaged up Drayko asked with half-lidded eyes staring at Ophis and Koneko who were sitting on each side of him at the dining room table. "Well, after training you said you wanted to do something.. fun as you put it and we all slept together." Ophis said and he stared at her before looking to Koneko.

"And the truth being..." He asked and Koneko sighed. "You were tired and pretty beat up since you still don't have your full power. You got pretty badly injured and we decided to just go with a group healing to make sure you were completely fine." Koneko said and he nodded. "Okay I get that now but why were all 3 of you naked?" he asked and Ophis spoke up. "Shirone and I didn't want you and Rias being the only ones naked even if she was going to be on your left side so I convinced Shirone to get naked too. At least that way we wouldn't have a jealous girlfriends moment." She said and he nodded again.

He was actually glad to hear that because he's seen a jealous Ophis once and he never wants to see it again. "Okay understandable." He said and Koneko and Rias arched an eyebrow. "Your taking that rather well." Rias said and Drayko sighed. "Because if you've ever seen a severely jealous Ophis before you'd understand." Drayko said as he shivered and Rias and Koneko nodded not wanting to see what was so frightening that it would just cause Drayko to not even react the way they thought he would. After that everyone got ready for school, ate breakfast and left.

"You know Drayko I must say I now understand why Koneko and Ophis enjoy sleeping next to you like they do. You make a very good heater." Rias said and he blushed a bit. "Yeah, I guess so." He said and looked away. Kotori watching this just glared at Drayko. It was then that Ophis let go of Drayko's hand and slowed her pace to stand next to Kotori. Ophis then leaned close to her ear. "You know Kotori if you like Drayko like I think you do why not tell him." Ophis whispered causing Kotori to blush and look at her. "I-I-I-I d-don't know what your t-talking about." Kotori said as she tried to hide her blush.

* * *

"No, you do. Shirone and I were the ones that put you in the bed with Drayko and you sure seemed happy." Ophis said and Kotori's blush got even more red. "Even if I loved that idiot he'd never think it was true." She said and Ophis smirked. "When did I say anything about love I just said you liked Drayko." Ophis said and Kotori had steam shoot out her ears at what she said and stood frozen in place. "Kotori you should tell him I bet you he'd feel the same way. I mean after all the things you say and do to him he's never once shouted at you in true anger, he's never turned his back on you, or said anything other than he thinks **YOU** hate **HIM**." She said and Kotori looked down.

"Really?" She asked and Ophis nodded. "Yeah just think do you know why that is." Ophis said before going to catch up to Drayko and grabbing his free hand again. Kotori looked at Drayko, Ophis, and Koneko and imagined Drayko holding her hand. She imagined being able to curl up next to him in bed like Ophis and Koneko do. She imagined being fed by him during lunch at school. _'He does all those things because he cares about me. He puts up with it probably thinking i'm just venting and he takes it for my sake.'_ She thought as all the images passed through her mind she gained a determined look in her eyes.

She raced to catch up with the others and slowed her pace so that she was next to Ophis. "I'll tell him." She whispered and Ophis looked at her, smiled, and nodded. "Good." She said. "Hey, you two alright?" Drayko asked and they nodded. "We're fine!" They said and he looked at them for a moment before shrugging. "Fine. I guess I'll find out if I'm supposed to." He said and Kotori and Ophis sighed in relief. "aaahhh!" They heard as they walked along the path to school. They turned and saw a girl dressed as a nun who had tripped and her pure white panties were visible for the world to see.

Drayko immediately blushed unable to peel his eyes away from the sight due to shock and Koneko and Ophis immediately covered his eyes a bit irritated. Drayko calmed down enough to move their hands and walk over to the girl. _'Geez why do I have to be the nice guy. I mean can't I just be the guy who's a complete and utter jerk..? Eh, I don't think so.'_ He thought. "Hey are you alright?" He asked holding out his hand. The girl looked at Drayko and he couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up. "Uh, yes i'm fine thank you." She said as she took Drayko's hand and stood up.

Then as he was about to speak a gust of wind blew by blowing the veil off her head. Her blonde hair fell onto her shoulder and he could've sworn her hair was sparkling. He looked at her and she looked back and he was stunned by a lavender glow around her which made her look stunning. _'Wow she looks amazing.'_ He thought. "U-um, is something wrong?" She asked snapping him out of his daze. "O-oh, no sorry I sort of spaced out." He said and he walked over and picked up her veil and handed it to her. "Again my bad." He said and she shook her head. "Its fine and thank you." She said smiling.

* * *

Her smile radiated with a naivety and innocence that sort of reminded Drayko of someone but he couldn't place his finger on it. He then took notice of her travel bag and it made him curious. "Am I keeping you from catching a flight or something?" He asked pointing at the bag and she shook her head. "Oh, no I was assigned to the church in this town. You must be from around here its a pleasure to meet you." She said. _'Wait? What could she have to do with Raynare? She seems too.. I don't know kind? Pure? I don't know one of those to be working with the fallen angels.'_ He thought.

"Its a pleasure to meet you too." He said with a truly fake smile. _'She seems kind enough and she does radiate naivety and innocence. But it won't be long before she hates me like all the other humans have.'_ He thought. "If you just got here does that mean you're lost?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, I haven't been doing that well since I got here. I don't know Japanese that well.. I'm lost and no one's been able to understand what I've been saying." She said. "Oh well I know where the church is." He said surprising himself. _'Why did I say that? What the hell am I thinking?'_ He thought.

"You do?" She asked with a smile and he nodded. "Yeah, I can show you if you'd like." He said. "Oh, thank you! God must have blessed me when you came along!" She said. _'Yeeaaahh. God definitely wanted you to meet a half devil who can lead you to a group of fallen angels one of which is said half devils childhood friend.'_ He thought. That was when Ophis, Kotori, Koneko, and Rias walked over. "Drayko are you coming?" Ophis asked and he turned to look at her. "You guys go on without me. I have to show this sister to the church." He said. Rias looked like she was about to object and he gave her a look that said 'Don't!' and she looked at him irritated.

Then he looked at Ophis and gave her a look and she nodded, closed her eyes, and a moment later she reopened them. _'Drayko what's wrong?'_ Drayko heard in his head. _'This girl is going to the church and the reason i'm taking her is because she may be a lead into what Raynare's plan is and it could cause a bit of a stir if Mittelt sees me with a devils presence.'_ He responded. _'Okay so you go and take her but i'm leaving the link open in case you need me.'_ She spoke. _'Cool fine by me just let Rias know or she'll blow a serious gasket.'_ he said. _'Yeah I will.'_ She said.

"Well, okay Drayko catch up so your not late okay." Ophis said and he nodded. "Okay don't worry." He said and Ophis pushed the others along and he turned toward the nun. "Okay let's go." He said. "Are you sure it looks like you were with your friends." She said and he nodded. "Yeah, don't worry they understand." He said and she nodded. The two then walked off toward the church. They were on their way when until they were stopped by the sound of crying. The nun put her bag down and walked over to the crying boy and took notice of a cut on his knee.

* * *

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with minor injuries like this." She said as she placed her hands over the child's knee and enveloped it in a green glow. Drayko watched as the wound on the child's knee closed up and looked as good as new. _'Wow, she has a sacred gear for healing but what could Raynare want with the nun?'_ He thought. "There all better." She said and the child stood up and smiled before running off. "Thank you oneechan!" The boys said and she looked confused. "He said thank you and called you oneechan." Drayko said walking up to her and she smiled brightly causing him to blush.

"Well, then i'm happy." She said and the two started walking again. As they walked for a bit it was silent between the two until the nun spoke up. "I guess your wondering about that power of mine, huh?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah." He said. "The power to heal. Its a wonderful power that god gave me." She said with a bit of a sad smile on her face. It didn't take long for the two to make it to the church and once there Drayko could feel a number of sets of eyes on him. _'I hope your watching Mittelt.'_ He thought. "Well, here we are the church." He said and she smiled.

"Yes, thank you very much for your help you're really kind." She said taking Drayko a bit by surprise. _'She thinks i'm kind?'_ He thought. "I-it was no problem. Well, I should get going." He said as he turned to leave. "Please, wait!" She said and he turned to look at her. "Would you like to come in for some tea as gratitude for helping me?" She asked and again he was surprised. _'She's treating really kindly usually this is the point where i'm treated rudely but she's.. different?'_ He thought. "Sorry, maybe another time I have to get to school before i'm late but thank you for the offer." He said.

"Oh, right." She said with slightly sad. "Sorry again but like I said next time. And how rude I never introduced myself to you. My name is Drayko Satanis." He said and she smiled. "Yes, nice to meet you. I'm Asia Argento." She said and he smiled. "Well, Asia i'm glad to meet you too." He said and she giggled. "Yes, again nice to meet you Drayko." She said. "Well, I hope we meet again beautiful Asia." He said and she smiled and blushed. "Yes, let's meet again." She said and he walked off. _'I don't know what it is but Asia.. You have somewhat restored my faith in humans. I guess not all are bad so I promise I will make sure you come out of this fine as well.'_ He thought.

After that Drayko went to school and sat through class until lunch. But unlike what he normally did he went to the student council room and knocked. "Come in!" He heard and he entered. "Excuse the intrusion." He said and he saw Sona sitting at her desk and the other members of the student council at their own. "Oh, Drayko here for our usual game of chess?" Sona asked and he nodded. "Yes, I am and I plan to win this time." He said and she smirked. "We shall see." She said and he walked over to her desk and sat in the chair across from her.

* * *

Sona pulled out the chess board and set up the pieces her using the white ones and Drayko using the black ones and they began to play. "So how are you enjoying life as a devil Drayko?" Sona asked and he sighed. "It's not bad the light thing did take a while to get used to and I guess i'm more used to do doing my own thing so having a _King_ is going to be a challenge." He said and she nodded. "Understandable from what I learned you usually do things at your own pace and don't have to answer to anyone but yourself. But it'll take time." She said.

"I guess but its not going to be easy. I mean there are things that i'm accustomed to that now I can't really do or Rias might try and get on my case about it when I've done them before." He said and Sona nodded. "I see like what exactly?" She asked. "Well, like today I ran into a nun and I led her to the church. I already have Azazel's go ahead to deal with the situation but when I said I'd lead the nun Rias looked like she was about to protest right there." Drayko said and Sona eyed him. "Where I get what you mean I have to say that was very dangerous since fallen angels have an advantage against you now and honestly I probably would've protested myself." Sona said.

"Yeah, but you would've learned what i'm capable of first and learned what connections I have to the supernatural world before making that judgement call. Plus if you fully knew why I went to Azazel first to make sure it was fine you probably would've seen the strategy behind my move." He said and she arched an eyebrow. "Then why did you go to the leader of the fallen angels first to get the okay?" She asked. "Well, one of the fallen angels involved is involved while she has no idea she's considered to have gone rogue and she's a childhood friend of mine and I plan to save her." He said and everyone looked at him shocked.

"A fallen angel is your childhood friend.. Now I see the strategy behind it, if this friend saw you and sensed you it would probably lead her to search you out to get answers considering i'm guessing she'd probably be wondering what happened to you and with her out of the line of fire you can then deal with the others but I'm guessing this nun was an unforeseen variable?" Sona asked and he nodded. "You got it if my friend saw me as a devil she'd be worried even if we haven't talked in two years its just how she is so she'd try and find me to see what happened and this nun, no I mean Asia is.. different than normal humans I don't want to see her hurt." Drayko said.

"Different? Different how?" She asked and he smiled. "Well, I don't feel comfortable going through it just yet but I will say is that everyone's lives is like a story there's a begging, a middle, and an end. Well currently my begging is not the best part of my tale and it caused me to dislike humans as a whole myself included until I got my sacred gear and it made me half dragon. Plus I mean if you look at the people I associate with none are human in the slightest so Asia is the first human to treat me kindly and even though its only somewhat she's.. she's restored my faith in humans." He said and Sona gave a sad smile. "I see. I'm glad to hear that." She said.

* * *

"Thanks, oh and checkmate." Drayko said with a smile and everyone came and looked at the board. "Wow." They all said. "Drayko you beat President i'm so proud of you." Ruruko said as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him and put her head on his shoulder which caused Drayko to blush. "T-thanks Ruruko." He said and she smiled. "No problem." She replied. "I must agree Drayko that was a good game and you beating me was enlightening I must say you're very smart." She said and he smiled. "Thank you Sona, you are as well." He said and it was then that the bell rang to return to class.

"Well, that's the bell you all should get to class. "Yes, President Sona/Sona!" Everyone said and they began walking out with Ruruko hanging onto Drayko's arm. "So I see you've decided President Sona." Tsubaki said and Sona nodded. "Yes, I've definitely decided." She said as she stood up from her desk. "Come Tsubaki we have class as well." Sona said and Tsubaki nodded. "Yes, President." She said and the two walked out and headed to class as well. After that was more boring lessons which Drayko barely listened to.

* * *

 **-ORC Classroom-**

Once classes were over Drayko, Ophis, Kotori, and Koneko went to the ORC clubroom. Inside Rias was not the happiest she was fuming at how much danger Drayko put himself in. His actions may not start a war but that didn't mean he'd be safe from getting attacked. "Drayko that was very dangerous! You could've been attacked and killed." Rias said and he sighed. "You know if you took the time to learn what i can do you'd see I'm very good at strategizing. So they wouldn't have attacked especially not in broad daylight. Plus my plan right now involves getting Mittelt out of the way so hopefully she saw me and will take the next chance she can to leave and seek me out." He said.

"Really and how do you know she won't just attack you instead?" Rias asked and he sighed. "You don't know her like I do Rias. When it comes to her friends she'd do almost anything to help them and care for them. Her enemies on the other hand would have to deal with her sadistic side though." He said and Akeno smiled at that. "Oh, a member of the sadist club well I like her already." Akeno said and Drayko nodded. "Yeah, I'd bet you would she's a great friend at that." He said and Rias sighed. "Okay I see your point I don't know anything about you really and that's wrong of me as your king I should know your full capabilities before downright judging you." She said.

Drayko was honestly never expecting that to come out of her mouth and it caused him to look away with a small smile on his face. _'Your learning Rias, that's good.'_ He thought before turning his head back to look at her. "Excuse me but is being attacked by a fallen angel really **THAT** bad? Couldn't you just I don't know bring us back?" Issei asked and everyone sighed. "No she couldn't. Issei we're devils now even if some of us are half-devils being fatally wounded by someone from the church who will most likely be using weapons of light or sacred gears can seriously hurt you. It can mean the destruction of your soul that's a fate worse then death." Akeno said.

"Got it be **VERY** careful when dealing with people of the church or fallen angels." Issei said and everyone nodded. "Okay so now that, that's out of the way what are we doing today anyway?" Drayko asked. "Actually we have an order from the arch duke there's a stray devil causing trouble nearby." Akeno said and Rias nodded. "Well, then that means we can explain the chaos pieces to Issei. So let's go everyone." Rias said and Yumi, Akeno, Issei, Yumi, Koneko, and Drayko nodded. "Kotori, Ophis, Amai you guys coming?" Drayko asked and they nodded. "Of course." They said.

The group then left and ended up at an old warehouse and Drayko shivered. "Seriously it had to be a warehouse." He said and Issei laughed. "Your afraid of warehouses?" He asked and Drayko shook his head. "No, I pretty much died in one as I was fighting off at least 7 stray devils. Not a pleasant place to die I might add. I would've preferred my death being in Ophis' and Shirone's arms.. with all of us naked." He said but said last part quietly where he figured no one heard him but Shirone and Ophis did. "Finally the slightly pervy side of Drayko comes out!" Ophis said and everyone looked at her confused.

* * *

"What Drayko just said he'd prefer to die in mine or Shirone's arm with all three of us naked." She said and Akeno, Rias, Yumi, and Issei looked at Drayko. "And you get mad at me for being a perv! What the hell man!" Issei said and Drayko punched him in the stomach. "Hey, i'm dating Ophis and Shirone so i'm aloud to be a perv when it comes to them." He said and the two girls nodded. "He's right Drayko can think pervy things about us plus he's not a mega perv like you who stares at every girls chest." Koneko said and Issei cried. "No fair you female looking bishota." Issei said and Drayko tilted his head.

"Okay what the hell are you talking about **NOW**?" Drayko asked. "I mean look at you. Your 5 feet tall, have two lolis in love with you, and I just noticed this but if you didn't act like such a jerk people would probably mistake you for a girl **AND** a bishota is the new word I came up with a combination of bishounen and shota, bishota." Issei said and Drayko punched him in the stomach. "Don't ever call me that and could I really be mistakened for a girl?" Drayko asked as he looked at Ophis and Koneko and they nodded. "Sorry Drayko but yeah you kinda could be." Ophis said and he sighed. "Well, Damn." Drayko replied.

"Okay enough about whether Drayko could be mistakened for a girl or not. We have a stray devil to deal with." Rias said and everyone nodded. "How is me being mistakened for a girl not important. That's a serious matter." Drayko said but it fell on deaf ears except Ophis and Koneko who just patted his back. "Everyone ready. Good now let's go in." Rias said having ignored Drayko and everyone walked toward the warehouse. "So can I ask what is a stray devil anyway?" Issei asked. "Stray devils are devils who have diverted away from their masters." Drayko said.

"And without their masters to keep their powers in check, they become a great threat if their powers go beyond their control. All devils take this case very seriously, and any devil who becomes a stray will be killed on the spot." Yumi finished Drayko's statement. "Issei tell me do you know about chess?" Rias asked. "You mean the board game?" He asked and Drayko sighed. "No, she means the movie.. Of course she means the board game damn it." Drayko said. "Drayko play nice with Issei." Rias said and drayko deadpanned at her.

"Your asking a lot when you say that he's a guy and I don't get along with guys more than anything. Well, except for Odin, Azazel, Michael, Sirzechs, or Ajuka but that's more of a tolerance of the last 4 than an actual liking of their company." Drayko said and Rias sighed. "Even so he's part of the team do your best." She said. "Can I still hit him when he acts like a pervert?" Drayko asked and Issei cried. "No!" Issei said but his pleas were ignored. "If it will get you to get along with him then fine." Rias said and Issei's tears fell harder. "Fine I'll try." Drayko said and Rias nodded. "No fair!" Issei said but he was ignored as Rias turned her back to Issei.

* * *

"Well back to my statement devils use what is called the evil piece system to revive humans as devils but for me or Drayko we're using a new system called the chaos piece system that Drayko himself created before he became a half-devil." Rias said and Issei looked at Drayko. "Your saying this bishota created a system for reincarnating people?" Issei asked pointing at Drayko and everyone nodded. "Damn bishota." Issei said and Drayko punched him two times one in the stomach and the other in the face. "Gah! That was two times man." Issei said and Drayko nodded. "I know you called me a bishota twice so two punches." Drayko said.

"Okay anyway as a master I'm a king of my peerage while Drayko is king of his own. After that is the queen, the knight, the bishops, the rooks, and the pawns. These pieces give a devil special abilities based on these pieces." Rias said and Issei looked confused. "Special abilities?" He asked. "You'll see just watch how devils fight." Rias said. "Question how come only I have to watch?" Issei asked. "That's because Drayko has battle experience and like he said he was taken down after killing 7 stray devils which means he can handle just one." She said and Issei nodded.

"I smell blood." Koneko, Drayko, and Kotori said which caused Kotori and Koneko to look at Drayko. "Drayko you can smell it too?" Kotori asked and he nodded. "Kinda hard to miss it. Its probably my senses getting sharper thanks to the seal being released." He said and Kotori was about to respond but then a voice spoke up. "I smell something foul. But I also smell something delicious. Are you sweet, or are you bitter?" the voice said and everyone looked to see a young woman with a voluptuous figure with black hair. "Oppai!" Issei said and Drayko face palmed as the others sweat dropped.

"You idiot she hasn't even left the spot she's in your going to be singing a different tune the moment she does." Drayko said and Issei looked at him confused and was about to retort when the women came further out of the shadows and revealed that her lower half was like that of a centaurs just with sharp nails, and a snake as a tail. "Oh my god that's just wrong." Issei said before he was suddenly struck with a headache. "Ow! what was that?" He asked. "Can't say the big man's name even in vain just switch his name out for maou or satan and you'll be fine." Drayko said and Issei nodded. "Thanks." He said before turning his attention back to the women.

"Viser you have abandoned your master, and have let your powers run rampant. You will now face judgement for your sins. In the name of the house of Gremory.. I will destroy you!" Rias declared. _'She's just going to make us do most of the work! What she trying to act like a cool anime hero for!'_ Drayko thought before he sighed. "Yumi!" Rias said and Yumi nodded. "Yes, President." She said as she walked forward. "Wait what?" Issei asked and Rias looked at him with a smile. "Its okay Issei. You see when people who are made members of a devils peerage are given special abilities that correspond with their chaos/evil piece." Rias said and then Drayko spoke up.

* * *

"As such Yumi is a knight. Meaning she has enhanced speed." Drayko said as Yumi disappeared dodging an attack from Viser. "Wow." Issei said. "Yep, like Drayko said Yumi has enhanced speed and her weapon of choice is a sword. She is the fastest knight." Rias said. Then Yumi sliced off Viser's monstrous arms. Then Koneko walked forward. "Watch out Koneko." Issei said as Viser roared and Drayko sighed. "Dude calm down." Drayko said and Issei looked at hm surprised. "Aren't you worried about Koneko she's your girlfriend after all." Issei said and Drayko glared at him with a glance.

"Of course i'm worried. When it comes to the people I care about i'm always worried.." Drayko said. "Then why aren't you-" Issei was saying before Drayko interrupted. "But Shirone is strong. Stronger than you. And there may be a time when I can't be there to do anything so I have to believe that she, Ophis, my mom, or even my sister can protect themselves and get away alive or keep themselves alive until I can get to them. But I will never stop worrying about Shirone or anyone else I care for." Drayko said making Ophis and Koneko smile.

"Drayko is correct. He can't always be there and won't always be able to protect Koneko. And she is strong she's my rook." Rias said as Viser opened a mouth on her abdomen and lunged toward Koneko and closed the mouth around her. "Koneko's specialty is superior strength and defense. A stray of viser's strength won't be able to hurt Koneko." Rias said as Koneko pried the mouth open. "You okay over there Shirone?" Drayko asked and she nodded. "I'm fine but now my clothes are torn and i'm covered in stray devil saliva." Koneko said as she then turned on a heel. "Fly away." She said as she punched Viser shattering the stray's teeth.

"Koneko is someone I think I'll leave alone." Issei said. "Good!" Drayko, Koneko, Ophis, Kotori, and Amai said in unison making Issei fall to his knees. "Harsh." He said. "Drayko I believe you're next and I declare this place enemy territory." Rias said. "Sweet, I'm gonna make this bitch scream in pain for trying to hurt my Shirone." Drayko said as he walked forward. Akeno seemed turned on while Koneko blushed a little at Drayko's words before looking toward him. "Be safe." She and Ophis said and he nodded. "Of course." He said. Then he stopped in front of the stray and lightly kicked it. "Hey, get up. Fight back or this is going to be a bore." Drayko said.

Viser stood and glared at Drayko. "So what piece is Drayko?" Issei asked. "He's a Pawn." Rias said and Issei laughed. "Ha, mister-i'm-all-big-and-bad bishota is only a pawn." Issei said and then Ophis walked over and smacked him in the back of the head. "Drayko is stronger than you so you shouldn't laugh and if you knew anything Drayko is best suited as a pawn. Especially since its a chaos pawn." Ophis said. "What's that mean?" Issei asked. "When a king declares an area enemy territory they can use promotion to change themselves into any piece other than king." Rias said.

* * *

"Plus with the chaos system. A pawn gets a pretty small increase in all areas but there not much compared to the others. Unless they promote then their boost is equal to the others depending on which promotion the pawn picks." Drayko said overhearing and Rias looked a bit surprised. _'A small boost in all areas? That really is unlike the evil piece.'_ She thought. "Now back to you ugly. Promotion to bishop." Drayko said. Then he held out his right hand with his thumb and middle finger pressed together. "Now die." Drayko said as he snapped his fingers and the Viser was engulfed by an explosion.

Issei, Rias, Koneko, Kotori, Akeno, and Yumi all developed a look of surprise while Ophis was jumping up and down giggling. "Drayko actually did it!" She said and 5 of the 6 surprised members looked at her. "How did he do that?" Koneko asked. "Drayko knows electricity manipulation and all he did was cause a spark and ignite the oxygen around Viser." She said and they looked confused. "I can't believe I get to see something from an anime in real life! This is so awesome." Issei said and they looked at him. "What do you mean Issei?" Yumi asked as she, Rias, Koneko, Kotori, and Akeno looked at him.

"There's an anime character named Roy Mustang who can cause instant explosions with a snap of a finger. He uses alchemy to make oxygen denser and the gloves he wears cause a spark causing an instant explosion anywhere in his line of sight. Drayko doesn't need to gather oxygen when he can just cause a spark at the right voltage. Meaning if you gave Drayko a scope and sat him on top of the tallest building in town he could literally snipe people with explosions." Issei said and they looked surprised as they looked at Drayko. The explosion ended and Viser looked a bit charred and then lunged at him and Drayko snapped again as he developed a grin.

"Come on is that all you got. You sure were spry before when you attacked my Shirone. True you could never hurt her but.. it still pisses me off!" Drayko said as he snapped again and again and again and again and again and again and again. He then stopped leaving Viser hurt then Viser attacked again and Drayko jumped back. "Akeno I guess I should let you go now huh?" Drayko asked and Akeno smiled. "Oh, but she looks all hurt and doesn't look like she'll last very long. But it should still hopefully be a little fun." Akeno said as she walked forward.

"My my whatever should I do with you." Akeno said. It was then that Drayko caught sight of viser's amputated hand lung itself at Rias. "Not on my watch stray." Drayko said as she shot a burst of electricity at the hand and incinerated it. "Thank you Drayko." Rias said and he shrugged. "No problem." He said. "Those who try to lay a hand on my president.. will be punished." Akeno said as sparks started flying from the tips of her fingers. "Akeno is my queen. She has traits from all three areas greater than the pawns boost." Rias said.

* * *

"Oh my, now that I have a closer look even after all those explosions you still look alive. Then how about this?" Akeno said as she put her hands into the air and yellow electricity shocked Viser. "Akeno's specialty is her strong magic. And on top of that.." Rias said. "My, my. You still look quite alive. Your really are spry." Akeno said with a faint blush and she licked her lips. "She's a supreme sadist." Rias said. "I wonder just how much you can take." Akeno said and Issei just stared. "She's laughing. You're telling me she's getting off on this?" Issei asked. "That's enough Akeno." Rias said and Akeno stopped shocking the stray.

"She really is a sadist much like Drayko." Ophis said and everyone looked at him. "Hey, i'm not a sadist just a battle field maniac." Drayko retorted. "But you definitely had a grin on your face when you were setting off one explosion after another." Kotori said and Drayko blushed a little. "That's only because it was a fight and it was payback that doesn't make me a sadist." He said and Issei pointed at him. "You have a blush on your face don't lie. You really are a sadist." Issei said. "I'm not blushing because of that." Drayko said as he crossed his arms and looked away.

Then Ophis walked up to him and looked at his eyes. She then noticed that his eyes were glancing to his right a bit. She followed his line of sight and saw that it was aimed at Koneko. Who's clothes were torn showing varying parts of her body one such areas being her bra and panties and Ophis looked at him with a smirk. "Oh, I see your blushing because you can see Shirone's bra and panties right now. Her uniform did get pretty torn up from the stray." Ophis said and everyone looked toward Koneko and Ophis was right. Koneko looked down and blushed at remembering that she was slightly exposed.

"And you call me a pervert." Issei said and Drayko glared at him. "Don't compare me and you. Its insulting. There's a difference between your version of pervert and mine so never compare them again or I'll make you commit hara-kiri as retribution. Don't believe i can't either all I'd have to do is use electricity to move your body like a puppet so don't think I won't." Drayko said and Issei paled and he got down on his hands and knees and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Drayko-sama!" He said. "humph, fine." Drayko said. "Thank you Drayko-sama!" Issei said and everyone had to stifle their laughter.

"okay we've had our fun so now time to finish off the stray devil." Rias said and she walked over to Viser. "Do you have any last words?" Rias asked. Viser opened her eyes and looked at her. "Just finish it you bitch." She replied. "I see then I shall grant you a quick death." Rias said as she brought up a magic circle. Then a black and red energy shot forward and consumed the strays body whole completely destroying it. "Checkmate." Rias said as she turned and walked back toward the others. "Okay time to go home everyone." Rias said.

* * *

"Understood/Right/Yes, President/Rias/Senpai!" Everyone said. "Um, hey can I ask what piece I am?" Issei asked pointing to himself and Rias looked at him. "Oh, right almost forgot. Issei you're a pawn." Rias said. "What really? I didn't want to be a pawn even with that promotion ability the pawn is the little bitch of chess." He asked and then a book hit him in the back of the head. "What was that Issei?" Drayko asked as his silhouette stood over Issei with piercing glowing red eyes. "N-nothing, Drayko-sama please forgive me. Don't make me commit hara-kiri." Issei shouted.

"(sigh) fine I'll forgive you." Drayko said and everyone looked at the sight sweat dropping. "Drayko's really enjoying being called Drayko-sama." Koneko said and Ophis nodded. "Yeah, he is it makes me think Drayko may have another fetish other than lolis." She said. "Hey, don't start that again please." Drayko said as he walked over to her, Kotori, Koneko, and Amai. "Oh come on you know i'm just messing around right? Dray-ko-sa-ma." Ophis said and Drayko sighed with a bit of a blush. "O-okay." he said causing her and Koneko giggled.

After that everyone headed home. Drayko, Amai, Ophis, Koneko, and Kotori got close and then sensed an extra presence inside of their house. "Drayko do you sense that?" Koneko asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I do somewhat. Not really the best at sensing things but I can tell that someone's in the house along with mom and my sister." He said and Ophis walked forward with a smiled. "It should be obvious Drayko. You plan went as planned so far." She said as she walked for the door. Drayko took in what Ophis said and smiled.

"I see, well then better go say hi to my friend." He said as everyone went to the door. Drayko unlocked it and walked in. "Hey, mom. Hey, Emilia. we're home!" Drayko called and then he heard footsteps racing in their direction. Emilia came out of the living room and into the hallway. "Hey, oniichan guess who's here?" Emilia asked excitedly and Drayko smirked. "Let me guess Mittelt." He said and Emilia reacted as if she was struck by an arrow. "Oniichan are you a psychic?" She asked and he shook his head as he took off his shoes. "Not at all, i'm just that smart." He said and Emilia pouted.

"Whatever oniichan." She said as she marched up the stairs. Drayko shook his head and walked into the living room to see a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes wearing a black lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high sock, a large black bow on top of her hair, and she was hugging her knees. Drayko smiled at the sight of Mittelt, his childhood friend and he remembered when the two of them had first met years ago.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**  
 **\- 7 Years Ago, May 13, 20xx(Saturday) -**

Drayko was wondering around outside after having finished a conversation with Azazel. He walked around until he noticed a small girl about the same age as him with blonde hair styled into pigtails and blue eyes that were currently red and puffy indicating that she had been crying. She was wearing a black dress with pink bow on the back and she was hugging a teddy bear while sitting at the edge of a fountain. Drayko would've normally avoided others but when he saw that she was alone and he felt compelled to go over and talk to her. "Uh, hi." he said.

The girl hadn't noticed him so she ended up going _eep_ when she heard him talk to her so suddenly. "Uh hi... what do you want?" she asked looking a little afraid. "I just.. I just thought I'd come over and say hi that's all." he said. "Your not gonna pick on me too are you?" She asked tightening her arms around her bear and he shook his head. "No I wouldn't do that to you. Besides I get enough of it myself." he said. "Really? What for?" She asked. "A number of things really. I mean just look at me pale skin, white hair, red eyes. So some people call me an albino freak. So I wouldn't make fun of you for anything." He said.

"Really people make fun of you for how you look that's strange because I think you look cool." She said now smiling. "Uh th-thanks I've never really heard anyone say that before." Drayko said as a blush developed across his cheeks. "No problem." The girl replied and it was then Drayko recalled something. "Oh by the way why were you crying earlier?" he asked. "Eh, how'd you know I was crying?" she asked. "Your eyes are still puffy and red meaning you were crying before I showed up." he said. "Oh.. well.. the thing is my late father is seen as a traitor to other fallen angels for an incident years ago." she said looking down before continuing.

"So the other kids call me the daughter of a traitor and make fun of me even calling my wings ugly and.. it just makes me upset. Then, when I start crying because of what they call me they'll start calling me a crybaby." She added. "I see.. uh can I see your wings if you don't mind?" Drayko asked. The girl looked at Drayko and nodded then revealed her black fallen angel wings for him to see. "I don't know what those other kids are talking about. Your wings are really pretty much like you are." Drayko said running his hand over them.

"R-really? Y-you think their pretty... like me?" She asked while blushing and smiling while muttering the last part under her breath where Drayko didn't catch it. "Yeah they are ah.. I realized I never asked you your name." Drayko said. "Oh right it's Mittelt and you are?" Mittelt replied. "My name's Drayko Satanis and it's nice to meet you Mittelt." Drayko replied. "Well Drayko it's nice to meet you too." She said smiling. From that moment onwards Drayko and Mittelt became friends. He had even introduce Mittelt to Ophis who along with Liliana was surprised that Drayko had allowed someone close as fast as he did just like he did with Ophis.

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Mittelt turned to looked toward the entrance to the living room and saw Drayko. She smiled before she gasped. "So, its true your a devil now." She said as she stood up and he sighed. "Well, its good to see you too, Mittelt." He said and she glared at him which didn't go unnoticed by him, Ophis, and Koneko. "Amai, head on upstairs and get ready for bed, understand." Ophis whispered and Amai nodded and left without a sound. Ophis took that time to set up a barrier that would keep any screaming from being heard throughout the rest of the house. Ophis then pulled Kotori and Koneko to just outside the room and waited.

"What are we ease dropping for?" Koneko asked and Ophis sighed. "We're here in case things get too out of hand but this is something between the 2 of them." She said and Koneko nodded as the 3 began to listen. Meanwhile inside the room Mittelt glared at Drayko while Drayko just looked unaffected. "Oh, shut up! I don't want to hear 'its good to see you too, Mittelt' from you! Why are you a devil!?" Mittelt asked and Drayko sighed. "Geez, I knew you'd come here but I didn't expect this." Drayko said and Mittelt looked confused. "What do you mean you knew I'd come here?" She asked.

"It's just like I said. I knew that if you saw me outside the church then you'd come to me." He said and Mittelt froze realizing the gravity of what he said. _'Wait? He knew I'd come here then that means he planned for me to see him but why would he want me here?'_ She thought. "Why would you want me to come here?" She asked. "Well, I thought that would be obvious to a degree. I wanted you here so you would be far from Raynare and the others. That way I could save you. Also I want to ask.. What the hell are you doing here and helping Raynare of all people!?" He asked and she thought about what he said and got angrier.

"Save me!? Don't give me that we haven't seen each other in two years! Plus you have no right to criticize who my friends are! Plus you never answered my question why are you a devil!?" She yelled. "You know you're right that I can't criticize but Raynare! She's a fucking psychopathic bitch! And if you must know I unwillingly became a HALF-devil due to my own chaos piece system and the reason I had to have it used on me is because that fucking psychopathic bitch Raynare had me ambushed by 7 beast type stray devils in a warehouse surrounded by a barrier that could keep even Ophis from teleporting to me!" He yelled and Mittelt looked surprised.

"Y-you're lying. Raynare said Lord Azazel gave us this mission personally and I know it didn't involve trying to kill you." She said. "She lied Mittelt! I talked to Azazel myself and the word is that Raynare, you, and your two other friends pain in the asses went rogue he didn't give you a mission." He said. Mittelt looked shocked and she just stared into his eyes for a moment. Mittelt was looking to see if Drayko was lying. Since for her telling whether or not Drayko was lying is child's play for her. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she realized Drayko was telling the truth and she fell to her knees.

* * *

"Why..? Why would.. Raynare lie to us.. to me.. I thought.. she was my friend." She said through sobs. Drayko looked sad at seeing his friend cry and he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug tracing small circles on her back. "Hey, it'll be okay Mittelt, I promise. Raynare won't get away with this." He said and Mittelt leaned into the embrace before realizing who was embracing her and she immediately pulled away and slid herself back. "One, don't touch me I don't want you that close to me and two, everything isn't going to be alright I've most likely been labeled a stray already and it's worse for me since i'm called the traitor's daughter." She said.

"You know i'm only trying to help you here?" Drayko asked with a deadpanned stare. "Yeah, well who asked you for your help I know I didn't especially not from the guy who..." She started saying before stopping herself. "The guy who what Mittelt? What did I do to you? What did I do to make you push me away for so long?" He pushed and she looked away. "It's nothing alright i'm not in the mood to talk about it." She said and Drayko looked at her concerned but sighed. "Fine don't tell me, but that still doesn't change the fact that I care about you. So if you want you can stay here while I deal with Raynare and her group." He said and she glanced at him.

"Thanks, then I'll stay upstairs. But i'm not really in the mood to be interrogated about what's going on alright." She said and he nodded. "Alright no interrogation you can take your normal room, get some food, take a shower, and get some rest." He said and she smiled slightly. "Thanks Drayko." She said and he shook his head. "No problem Mittelt. Your one of my closest friends so I'll always be here to help you." He said and she gave a sad smiled. "Yeah.. friend." She muttered before standing up. She then walked past him and went for the door out of the living room but stopped to look at Drayko's back never noticing Ophis, Koneko, and Kotori sneaking upstairs.

Mittelt looked like she wanted to say something but stopped herself before turning around and walking upstairs. Drayko sighed as he too went upstairs and to his room to see Ophis and Koneko already laying down. "You two were ease dropping weren't you?" He asked and Koneko and Ophis sat up. "How could you tell?" Ophis asked and he sighed. "Because I know you worry." He said and Ophis smiled. "Sorry, we were just making sure it didn't get too out of hand." She said and he shook his head. "No i'm glad because there was always the chance of that happening I mean this whole half devil thing will probably strain a good number of my relationships with certain people." He said.

Koneko arched an eyebrow at that. "Like who?" She asked and he sighed. "There's this group I know named H.A.M.A.D or Humans Against Monsters, Angels, Devils. I don't believe in their cause by any means but I used to use them for information gathering since they have a large info network across the world. The thing is no doubt they heard about my sudden change which means that bridge is burned. However, I think that's really it I never really conversed with the church much so it wouldn't matter if I burned any bridges there, the only bridges i know I didn't burn are with Michael and Gabriel." He said and Koneko looked surprised.

* * *

"Hold on there's a group named Humans Against Monsters, Angels, Devils?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, they're pretty much a bunch of humans who have a great dislike for the creatures of the supernatural world. Angels, Youkai, Monsters, Devils, Fallen angles you name it they hate it. The things is, is that there are certain members of their group are no pushovers. The strongest members are humans with unique abilities or they have sacred gears and have trained them to a point where they're very dangerous." He said and Koneko looked worried. "They're not going to come looking for you are they?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, they'll leave me alone.. as long as I stay out of Russia that is." He said and she arched an eyebrow. "Why Russia?" She asked. "Its where they're stationed. So as long as i'm not found in Russia primarily Moscow, I'm safe from them trying to kill me." He said and she nodded before letting out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good then." She said and he nodded. "Yep, well now i'm going to go take a shower." He said and he went into the bathroom. While he did that Koneko looked to Ophis. "So this H.A.M.A.D they're tough?" She asked and Ophis nodded.

"Very, Russia itself has a huge layered barrier so no one can just teleport in not even me. They have secret sensors to tell when a supernatural being has come in through the airport security. Their strongest member could fight you, Rias, and Akeno and would most likely come out the winner. Hell, their 2nd strongest could fight Rias on her own and would most likely win. It would probably take Sirzechs to deal with the 2nd strongest's particular skillset." She said and Koneko's eye widened. "R-really?" She asked and Ophis nodded.

"Yeah, their tough i mean not compared to me but the thing is I can't even attack them because it could cause an all-out war. If Drayko wanted to fight them he'd have to do it on his own without my help while I stay on the sidelines." She said and Koneko looked surprised. "But why would you attacking one of them cause an all out war?" She asked and Ophis sighed. "Its because Drayko fighting them is like dropping a grenade the damage will be bad but not enough to get the group to do anything really bad. I attack its like dropping a nuke. I am the infinite dragon goddess after all." She said and Koneko nodded.

"I see, well at least we don't have to deal with them." She said and Ophis nodded. "Yeah, but not being able to go to Russia is a downside. I mean I've always kind of wanted to spend time there but I'd rather give up Russia than deal with a fight for survival when i'm supposed to be having fun." She said and Koneko nodded with a smile. "Agreed." She said and it was then that Drayko came out of the bathroom with shorts and a t-shirt on. "Alright time for bed." He said and the 2 girls smiled at their shared boyfriend. "Well, then come on we want to cuddle." Ophis said and Drayko chuckled. "Alright." He said as he got into the bed after which Koneko and Ophis cuddled up to him before they all went to sleep.

* * *

Harem Pairings:  
Issei: Akeno, Rosswisse, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Raynare, Tohka Yatogami(Date A Live), Miku Izayoi(Date A Live), Nia Honjou(Date A Live), Yuzuru Yamai(Date A Live), Kiyome, Akari(OC), Mira, Ni and Li, Isabela, Xuelan, Karlamine, Yubelluna, Aika Kiriyuu, Lilith Asami (Trinity Seven), Levi Kazama (Trinity Seven), Akio Fudo (Trinity Seven), Lieselotte Sherlock (Trinity Seven), Lugh (Trinity Seven).

Drayko: Ophis, Koneko, Mittelt, Kotori(OC), Elmenhilde, Kunou, Kurumi(Date A Live), Kotori Itsuka(Date A Live), Yoshino(Date A Live), Natsumi(Date A Live), Origami Tobiichi(Date A Live), Mayuri Mukuro(Date A Live), Hoshimiya(Date A Live), Kaguya Yamai(Date A Live), Asia, Yumi(Fem-Kiba), Irina, (Fem)Gasper, Emilia(OC), Aria(OC), Ile and Nel, Sona, Rias, (Fem)Vali, Le Fay Pendragon, Serafall, Lilith, Harlequin(OC), Tosca, Kuroka, Gabriel, Hijiri Kasuga (Trinity Seven), Arin Kannazuki (Trinity Seven), Mira Yamana (Trinity Seven), Yui Kurata (Trinity Seven), Selena Sherlock (Trinity Seven), Ilias Fragment "Ilia" (Trinity Seven), Astil Manuscript "Sora" (Trinity Seven).

Drayko's Peerage:  
Chaos Queen: Kotori(OC)

Chaos Knight #1: Origami Tobiichi(Date A Live)  
Chaos Knight #2: Irina

Chaos Bishop #1: Kurumi (Date A Live)  
Chaos Bishop #2: Ravel

Chaos Rook #1: Mittelt  
Chaos Rook #2: Elemnhilde

Chaos Pawn x2: Kuroka  
Chaos Pawn x2: Emilia (OC)  
Chaos Pawn x2: Kunou  
Chaos Pawn x1: Ile  
Chaos Pawn x1: Nel

* * *

To Be Continued...

Okay now I know I haven't updated all of my stories in a while and i'm sorry about that. Its just been a lot since i was going through a bit of writer's block, along with college, and the fact that besides the 5 stories i have posted I get too many ideas for new stories for either the same series or different series and I just have to write them down so I don't lose them and I start doing some writing for them as well. I mean besides the 5 I have posted I have like 26 other story ideas that I've been working on. So i just to let you all know this and my other fics are not dead they're just coming along slowly. Thank you for your support.

~Omegas790


	6. Chapter 6

**_[Hello]_** = Isis  
 _ **{Hello}**_ = Ddraig  
 _ **(Hello)**_ = Albion  
"Hello" = Talking  
 _'Hello'_ = Thoughts/Telepathic Conversation  
 **-Hello-** = Phone Conversations  
 **(A/N)** = Author's Notes  
I do not own High School DxD

* * *

Previous Chapter...  
 _"I see, well at least we don't have to deal with them." She said and Ophis nodded. "Yeah, but not being able to go to Russia is a downside. I mean I've always kind of wanted to spend time there but I'd rather give up Russia than deal with a fight for survival when i'm supposed to be having fun." She said and Koneko nodded with a smile. "Agreed." She said and it was then that Drayko came out of the bathroom with shorts and a t-shirt on. "Alright time for bed." He said and the 2 girls smiled at their shared boyfriend. "Well, then come on we want to cuddle." Ophis said and Drayko chuckled. "Alright." He said as he got into the bed after which Koneko and Ophis cuddled up to him before they all went to sleep._

* * *

Chapter 6: Kotori and Mittelt's Feelings! And Drayko's Past!

That morning Drayko woke up feeling extremely exhausted. He usually was well rested the only time he woke up exhausted was when something was going to happen and he probably wouldn't like it. _'Damn, what's going to be a pain in the ass today.'_ He wondered as he slipped out of bed from between Koneko and Ophis and went into the bathroom. He walked over to the sink, turned it on, and splashed water in face. He looked into the mirror to see he had bags under his eyes and he groaned. "Today is going to be a real bitch. I wonder if I can just skip." He said before shaking his head.

"Don't think that'll be a great idea. Rias would get on my case and its not going to change something going wrong today." He said before he started taking off his clothes. turning on the shower, and getting inside. _'Hopefully what ever it is won't be that bad.'_ He thought. It was a bit later when he finished and he put towel around his waist before walking into the main part of his bedroom to see Ophis and Koneko getting dressed. "Morning, girls." He said and the two looked over and smiled with slight blushes. "Morning, Drayko." They said before Ophis' smile turned to a concerned look.

"Drayko you have bags under your eyes. Are you.. exhausted?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, you know what that means." He said and Koneko looked curious. "What does that mean?" She asked and Ophis spoke up. "Drayko normally sleeps pretty well, so that he doesn't end up tired. However, there are times where even if he gets a good nights sleep he'll wake up exhausted. Usually when that happens it means something is going to go wrong today but we don't now what." She said and Koneko arched an eyebrow. "You sure you're not just overthinking it. I mean Drayko looked fine when he had his run in with Raynare's ambush." She replied and Ophis nodded.

"Yes, i'm sure and with the whole ambush thing _i'm_ the _one_ who had the _bad feeling_ about _that_." She said as she emphasized the part about her having the bad feeling about Drayko going out the night of the ambush and he sighed. "I get it. From now on when you have a bad feeling i'll pay attention and do as you ask. Can you please not go there?" Drayko asked and Ophis nodded with a smile. "Just making sure you remember." She said and Drayko sighed. _'Today's going to be a long day.'_ He thought before he went and got dressed himself.

The three then finished getting ready and went downstairs to see Emilia, Amai, Mittelt, Kotori, and.. Rias! sitting at the table while Liliana was in the kitchen making breakfast. Also both Rias and Mittelt were tied to their chairs. "Okay, I know when I went to bed last night Rias wasn't here. So the question is why is she and why are her and Mittelt tied to chairs?" Drayko asked and Liliana smiled. "Oh, Rias came over later after you went to bed and when she got up this morning she and Mittelt met and well.. it led to them fighting and breaking my special dishes so their stuck where they're sitting." She said.

* * *

Drayko looked between Rias and Mittelt and both seemed paler and he just nodded. "I see, well never mind their fault." He said as he, Koneko, and Ophis took their seats. "I can't believe you two broke my mom's special dishes. What were you 2 even thinking?" he asked and the 2 looked at each other with glares. "All I have to say is that its the fallen angel's fault." Rias said and Mittelt looked offended. "My fault!? You're the one who attacked out of nowhere you lousy devil!" Mittelt said. At that Rias and Mittelt started arguing about who was at fault before Drayko snapped.

"Alright both of you cut it the fuck out or I swear to maou that I will sew both of your mouths shut, understand!" He yelled and both girls looked at him surprised at his sudden outburst while Emilia had covered Amai's ears and Liliana, Koneko, and Ophis all looked worried. "Wow, are you exhausted or something?" Mittelt asked and he sighed. "Yes, now look you two I get devils and fallen angels don't get along but you two have to make it work. Now, Rias this is Mittelt my childhood friend and Mittelt this is Rias she's the one that saved my life after Raynare's ambush." Drayko said and the two looked at each other.

"Well, then i apologize for suddenly attacking you. I didn't know you were the Mittelt Drayko has been speaking of." Rias said and Mittelt sighed. "Yes, and I apologize for how I acted as well. I didn't realize you were the devil that saved his life after Raynare's stupid stunt." Mittelt said and Drayko nodded. "There good now you two are to try and get along or so help me I'll trap you two in a room and set so many barriers around it that if you try to teleport out you'll go rebounding off the walls until you hit the damn floor with freaking concussion understand?" He asked and the 2 nodded not wanting to be trapped together.

After that the 2 were untied and Liliana brought out breakfast. While everyone ate the sound of thunder could be heard from outside. "Guess that means its starting to rain." Liliana said. "Yeah, seems like it." Koneko responded. "Well, then I want all of you to remember your umbrellas." Liliana replied and everyone nodded. "Okay." They said. Meanwhile Mittelt looked around the room and took notice of one confusing change. The girl she had only just learned was named Koneko/Shirone was acting cutesy around Drayko which only confused her because she knew that Drayko was dating Ophis.

It was then after she saw Drayko kiss Ophis then Koneko that her question erupted. "Okay, what in the world is going on?" She asked and everyone looked at her. "What do you mean Mittelt?" Kotori asked and Mittelt pointed in the direction of Koneko, Drayko, and Ophis. "I mean what in the world is going on with them? Last time I was around Drayko was dating Ophis now he's kissing her _**and**_ this girl." She said and Ophis had a stroke of realization. "Oh, right sorry you don't know." She said and Mittelt arched an eyebrow. "Don't know what?" She asked and Ophis smiled. "I'm building Drayko a harem!" She said proudly and Mittelt sat there frozen.

* * *

 _'Wait? Ophis is.. is building Drayko a.. a harem!'_ She thought while her mouth just opened and closed not knowing what to say. "Hello? Mittelt you okay? You still with us here?" Kotori asked and Mittelt snapped out of her daze. "Uh, yeah. Yeah i'm fine. I, uh, just.. I'm just surprised is all." She said and Kotori sighed. "Believe me you aren't the only one who was surprised when she first said it." Kotori said and Drayko sighed. "Okay, can we seriously not start this conversation this early my head is killing me and i'm exhausted which pretty much means today is not a good day for me." He said and the topic was dropped.

Mittelt just ate still trying to wrap her mind around what she heard. It was a bit later that Liliana took Amai and Emilia to school. Then Drayko cooked again and once he finished he, Rias, Koneko, Kotori, and Ophis got ready to leave. "Okay everything is ready so we'll get going. Mittelt I guess you're staying here?" Drayko asked and she nodded. "Yeah, can't really go back to the abandoned church with Raynare, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek there. Not that I want to go back anyway." She said and he nodded. "Okay then there's stuff in the fridge you can make if you get hungry and we'll be back later." He said and she nodded.

"Alright have a good day." She said and they all nodded before leaving. The group walked umbrellas up high through the rain. "So now Mittelt's at the house, so what next Drayko?" Ophis asked and Drayko thought it over. "Next, is learning who else is working with or for Raynare. Then find out why she wants Asia." He said and Koneko looked serious. "Asia?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, she's the nun we saw earlier. From what I've seen she has a sacred gear for healing but she doesn't seem like someone Raynare would need for an attack on whoever." He said and Rias seemed curious.

"A sacred gear for healing? What did it look like?" She asked. "2 silver rings with a blue-green gem on each ring." He replied. "Hmm, well that may be the sacred gear twilight healing if I remember correctly. But i'm not too sure. If it is the fallen angel may be after the sacred gear itself." She said and Drayko knew what that meant. _'Damn, then that means she might be using that ritual. If so I'll need to keep it from happening.'_ He thought. After that the group made it to school and went their separate ways. In his first class Drayko was sitting quietly as he looked out of the window.

Ophis was sitting behind him and Koneko was in the desk next to him. It was then that the teacher walked in and stood in front of the class. "Okay, everyone quiet down. I have an announcement to make." The teacher said and the class quieted down. "Okay today we have a new student." She said as she looked toward the door. "You can come on in." She said and the door opened up. In walked a girl with long, black hair tied in long twin tails. Her right eye is red-tinted while her left eye is covered by her bangs and she was wearing the Kuoh academy girl's uniform.

* * *

"Everyone meet your new classmate." The teacher said before looking at the girl. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" she said and the girl nodded before looking towards the class. "Hello, my name is Kurumi Tokisaki and its a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we all get along." She said and the males except Drayko started to make ruckus about how pretty Kurumi was. "She's so beautiful!" One guy said. "Look at that body!" Another said and the teacher then spoke up. "Alright quiet all of you!" She shouted before sighing as she looked around the room. "Okay, Kurumi you can take the empty seat in front of Mr. Satanis." She said pointing toward Drayko.

All the boy's groaned and cursed. "No! Not him!" They yelled and the teacher developed a tick mark. "Shut your mouths al of you." She said and they all sighed. Kurumi smiled as she sat in front of Drayko as class started. It was a few hours and brake came up. During which the students all crowded around Kurumi was to talk to her which she seemed to not mind. Drayko on the other hand was aggravated that so many people were around him. "So Kurumi where did you live before?" Asked one girl. "Oh, here and there I moved around a lot because of father's job." She said. "That's amazing so you've been to a lot of places before?" a guy asked and Kurumi nodded.

"Yes, I've even been out of the country, too." She said and they all looked amazed. "Oh, do you have a boyfriend?" A girl asked and Kurumi shook her head. "No, I've never really dated before I guess I've just never met that guy that I've wanted to go out with." She said and the boys except Drayko grinned at possibly having a chance. It was around then that the conversation became dangerous for the other students anyway. "You know I feel sorry for you having to sit by albino freak." Some guy said and a few other guys nodded in agreement. Kurumi looked confused while Drayko who was behind her clenched his fist while his head was on his desk and his eyes were closed.

He was trying to ignore all the people around his desk but now he had to deal with keeping himself from hitting someone. Ophis and Koneko saw that Drayko was getting angry and knew that nothing would stop what would happen. "Who are you referring to?" Kurumi asked and the boys pointed behind her. "Him, that would be albino freak I mean just look at him." A guy said and a few girls nodded. "Yeah, he's extremely violent. He's sent someone to a hospital before. Plus he's a pervert. He's dating 2 girls at once." a girl said. Drayko started trembling in rage as he did his best to keep from hitting someone.

Kurumi on the other hand stood up and looked angry. "Okay now that's enough! What did he ever do to any of you to make you say those things! If this is how you all act towards him I would understand why he's violent!" She said and everyone looked surprised. Drayko's head shot up and looked at the new girl amazed that was before he stood up causing everyone to look toward him. "You know its funny seeing someone actually get it for once. Now, one question who's the idiot that uttered **_that_** name?" Drayko asked and the boy's started sweating. Drayko took a step forward and the students too a step back.

* * *

However, one boy decided to work up the nerve to walk towards Drayko as well. "Why would we tell you anything albino freak. So why don't you go and take your 2 tainted who-" The boy was saying before Drayko interrupted him. "You know you really shouldn't have spoken. I recognized the voice of who said albino freak. So now i'm gonna beat you for that. Then you're going to get a second ass kicking for what you were about to call my Ophis and Shirone." He said some looked confused at the name _Shirone_ however Koneko stood up and spoke.

"Shirone is just his pet name for me!" She said suddenly fixing her and Drayko's mistake. She had told Drayko she loved when he called her that and only call her that but they both forgot that no one at school knew that name or had heard of it before. Their classmates seemed to understand as the boy who had, had the balls to call Drayko albino freak and was about to call Ophis and Koneko whores threw a punch at Drayko. Drayko on the other hand didn't dodge it instead he took it right to the face. "It seems albino freak ain't that tough as he seems." The boy said with a smirk along with some other boys before they all got a surprise.

Drayko looked unfazed as he turned his head to look at the boy with a grin. "Thank you." he said confusing the boy. "Since you hit me first I can beat your sorry ass until you hit the ground and don't get up." He said and the boy paled as Drayko gripped him by the shirt collar and started to beat him up. The other students except for Kurumi, Ophis, and Koneko ran out of the room to get away. Koneko and Ophis were stopping Drayko so he didn't go too far. Meanwhile, no one noticed the sadistic smile that appeared on Kurumi's face.

 _'It seems he really is interesting.'_ She thought as she bit her lower lip. After that, the day passed by normally. Drayko had been scolded only because he didn't start the fight and especially since he didn't throw the first punch. At the end of the day Kurumi walked up to Drayko much to everyone's surprise. "Uh, Drayko could a ask you a favor." She said and he arched an eyebrow. "What would that be Tokisaki?" He asked and she smiled. "Oh, you can call me Kurumi and as to he favor I don't really know my way around the school so I was hoping you could give me a tour around the place." She said and he sighed.

"Sure, I guess I can. My club stuff doesn't start for a while after all." He said and Kurumi smiled. "Oh, thank you." She said and he waved her off. "Don't mention it. It.. its the least I could do.. after you.. (sigh) After you stood up for me earlier this morning." He said and she smiled. "Oh no problem." She said. Before the 2 left Drayko looked to Ophis and Koneko. "I'll meet up with you 2 at the club in a bit after this." He said and they nodded. "Sure." They said and the 2 left. The two walked around until they came to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Okay so this is the school's cafeteria." Drayko said and Kurumi nodded. "Is that so?" She said seemingly uninterested. "Yeah, most of the students either eat here or they bring their own lunches." Drayko said before he noticed Kurumi was looking at him. "Uh, what are you doing? Why are you staring?" Drayko asked. "I'm so sorry. I found myself beside you, gazing in wonder at your face." She said and Drayko arched an eyebrow. "Alright, I guess I'll show you somewhere else." Drayko said before the two left the cafeteria and continued walking.

While they walked Drayko was wondering just what was up with this girl and he was about to ask before she suddenly tripped forward. "Kurumi are you oka-" Drayko started before he looked away from the girl with a slight blush. Kurumi had tripped forward on nothing but after falling to the floor her skirt had raised up showing her panties. Drayko had avoided looking and moved himself so that he was in front of her and he held a hand out while keeping his eyes from seeing her underwear. "Here take my hand." Drayko said and a few moments later she grabbed it and picked herself up off the floor.

"Why thank you Drayko. You didn't happen to see them did you?" She asked with a seductive smirk. "No, I didn't." He replied. "Oh really? Would you like to see them? I wouldn't mind showing them to you, Drayko." She said. Drayko shook his head as his blush reddened a bit. "No, thanks." Drayko said and Kurumi mock pouted. "Oh, poo. Alright then maybe another time." She said before the two continued walking. "Hey, Drayko." Kurumi said suddenly. "Yes, Kurumi." Drayko said. "Can I tell you a secret." She said and Drayko looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"What would that be?" Drayko said. "Just that I've admired you ever since I first heard about you. So being together like this makes me really happy." She said and Drayko looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Really? And how exactly did you hear about me? And from who and where?" Drayko asked and Kurumi smiled. "Sorry, but that'll be my own little secret for now." She said. After that Drayko showed Kurumi the rest of the school and they ended up at the school's entrance. "And that's pretty much it." He said and she smiled.

"That really helps, thank you Drayko." She said and he shook his head. "No, problem." He said. "Well, I should be getting home, bye." She said before she kissed his cheek causing him to blush. Before he could respond he saw her walking away with her hips swaying side to side. "Uh, what the hell just happened?" He asked himself before he shook his head. "Okay calm down Satanis that was.. Uh, I don't know what to call that but it ain't happening again." He said before he walked off and headed for the ORC clubroom.

* * *

 **-ORC Clubroom-**

Drayko walked in and the first thing he had to deal with was someone suddenly holding him in a choke hold. "Oh, if it isn't the bishota. I heard you were showing a cute new girl around. I just have to say damn you!" Drayko heard only to realize it was Issei. Drayko developed a tick mark before he caused electricity to cover his body shocking Issei in the process and the brown haired teen fell to the ground with his hair standing on end. "One never do that again and two I only showed her around its not like I got her into bed you dumbass." He said aggravated as he continued walking in.

He walked in and saw Ophis and Koneko sitting next to each other. Amai had already shown up and was sitting at the table doing whatever. Kotori was leaning against the couch that Ophis and Koneko were sitting on. Rias was sitting on her desk. Akeno and Yumi were sitting on the couch opposite Ophis and Koneko. "I see you finally arrived Drayko." Rias said and he nodded as he sat between Ophis and Koneko. "Yeah, I was just showing the new girl in my class around." He said before the memory of Kurumi kissing his cheek entered his mind and he slightly blushed. Suddenly Issei appeared before him pointing.

"Ha, what's with the blush something happened when you were with this cute new girl didn't it?" He asked with anime tears running down his face. Everyone looked at Drayko who coughed. "Well, it was strange." He said and Ophis and Koneko arched their eyebrows. "Strange how?" Koneko asked and Drayko's blush reddened as he sighed. "Well, i'm pretty sure she was flirting with me. I first thought she was when she suddenly tripped out of nowhere and then asked if I saw her panties and when I said no she.. well, she offered to show them to me but I said no and she pouted." Drayko said and Issei silently cried more.

"However she completely confirmed it when she suddenly kissed my cheek. I was so stunned that my eyes were locked on her as she left and she.. well she walked with a sway in her hips." He said. Koneko and Ophis were stunned. Kotori looked ticked off slightly. Issei was crying anime tears. Rias and Yumi looked just as stunned as Koneko and Ophis. Akeno just had as smile on her face as she knew she was going to tease her little kohai. All the while Amai had a pout on her face. "Daddy, you shouldn't be hitting on girls like that. Only the ones mommy approves of." She said.

"You make it sound like I planned it. I didn't expect the kiss or her asking if I want to see her panties to happen whatsoever." He said before his look turned serious. "Now that, that's over I will say that this girl worries me." Drayko said and everyone looked confused. "What do you mean?" Rias asked. "When I was showing her around she said she had heard about me and that she admired me. When I asked how she had heard about me and from who and where she said it was a secret which means she probably knows of my supernatural connection. That just begs the question-" Drayko started.

* * *

"Who told her and how much does she really know about you?" Rias finished and Drayko nodded. "Exactly, and I kind of hate that something like this happened now of all times." Drayko said. "You're right we have fallen angels to deal with, but we can't do anything about it now, so for now I suggest putting this girl on the back burner and focus on our current dilemma." Rias said and Drayko nodded. "I'm inclined to agree, I just hope things with Raynare come to a close soon so I can deal with this girl and find out what she is and how much she knows about me." Drayko said.

"I do as well, but for now there are contracts to be completed. Also Issei you haven't brought back a single completed one." She said and Issei looked down. "However, that's why for this next one i'm sending Drayko with you." She said and Drayko looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Wait? What? Why me?" He asked and Rias smiled. "Because it'll be good for Issei to see someone in action. A lot of the one's you've been on all have had good reviews. So Issei should learn a lot from you." She said and Drayko sighed. "You're not giving me a choice in this are you?" He asked and she nodded.

"Exactly, right." She said and he sighed again. "Fine." He said as he stood up and looked toward the nervous looking older teen. "Oh, calm down i'm not gonna hit you. Unless you do something to screw up my record." He said as he walked towards the door. "Now come on we got walking to do." Drayko said and Issei rushed after him. Rias watched as the two left and then looked to Koneko and Ophis. "Are you 2 okay?" She asked and Ophis blinked. "Yeah, i'm fine its just.. what Drayko said about the new girl flirting with him I found.. strange besides the fact that she said some strange things as well." She said and Koneko nodded which caused Rias to arch an eyebrow.

"Really? I'd figure there are some girls that would?" She asked and Ophis moved her hand giving a so-so reply before Koneko spoke up. "There are a few from what I've seen. However, never has a regular human girl really taken that much interest in Drayko due to his attitude. Especially after seeing him lose his temper and beat up the guys in class that call him albino freak. I fell for him because I got to know him so I never really flirted with him before. From what I understand with Ophis for all her intellect lacked modesty and a clear understanding of emotions at first so she never really flirted with Drayko either." Koneko said.

"Plus Shirone and I have no need to really, we love him, he loves us, and he naturally gives us that attention." Ophis added. That caused Rias to nod in understanding. "So you think this girl may be after something?" She asked and Ophis sighed. "I'm not sure. I don't want to sound jealous. However, I didn't really sense anything off about the girl. I guess her, what ever she is flirting with Drayko is just something neither me or Shirone ever expected before since humans aren't completely receptive to the idea of harems. They think that if a guy has one or if a guy wants one they're a pervert.. like Issei." She said and Rias nodded.

"I understand I guess it would be odd after what I guess Drayko's been through. I don't have a complete idea but I guess it's led to him not being so cordial around humans." She said and Ophis nodded. "Yeah, humans he doesn't get along with as much as supernatural beings. However even then he's still a bit cold." she said and 3 kept talking for while.

* * *

 **-Later That Night-**

Meanwhile, Drayko and Issei walked through the rain to the house they were to supposed to teleport to. However, since Issei _**still**_ couldn't teleport right they had to walk since Drayko clearly specified that he wasn't riding on the back of Issei's bike. "Okay, here we are. Now pay attention and don't screw up." Drayko said and Issei sighed. "You know i don't screw everything up." He said and Drayko laughed. "Oh, that was funny like I'd believe that now come on, we got work to do." He said as he walked up to the door. Issei followed grumbling about Drayko being a jerk which got him punched in the stomach.

Drayko then knocked on the door to find it open. "Okay, that's a little strange." Drayko said. "Well, maybe they left it open on purpose." Issei suggested and Drayko narrowed his eyes at the open door. "I can't be sure, some people probably do that but it just seems.. I don't know off." He said and Issei shrugged. "Well nothing we can do about it but head on in." He said as he walked in Drayko face palmed. "Idiot." He muttered as he slowly followed. "..Hello! We're the devils from the Gremory household.. umm, is anyone home?" Issei asked as he continued on in.

Drayko followed and was suddenly hit by the smell of.. blood. "Issei we need to get out of here." Drayko said and Issei looked at him confused. "What? Why? I can't afford to mess up again so come on." He said as he kept walking causing Drayko to mutter the word _**idiot**_ under his breath. Drayko kept following until they came to the living room. The blood smell grew stronger for Drayko's senses and Issei walked farther in only to step in something. "Ahh, the floors wet." Issei said as he touched his sock. Drayko looked over and saw red on Issei's hand. "Issei, that's blood. Now again i'm going to repeat myself. We need to leave now!" Drayko said and Issei nodded

"Yeah, understood." He said stunned by the sight before them. Drayko couldn't take his eyes off of the sight of the mangled dead body on the floor ahead of them, he may have dealt with the dead bodies of stray devils but this was the dead body of a human. The amount of blood was messing with Drayko's sense of smell and the sight of the body made Drayko sick to his stomach. "Holy shit!" Issei said with his hand over his mouth to keep himself from vomiting. "Punish the wicked, words to live by." The 2 heard and looked to see a man sitting on the couch nearby.

"Yes, wise advice to heed from a holy man." The man said as he bent his back to look at the two. Drayko's eyes widened at who sat before them. "Damn it Issei get out of here now and get to Rias and the others." Drayko said with a tone that indicated it was urgent. Issei looked at Drayko confused and slightly frightened at the sense of alarm. "What? Why? D-do you know this guy or something?" Issei asked and Drayko gritted his teeth. "No time you dumbass just get going." Drayko said as he moved to put himself between Issei and the man before them.

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't my old pal Satanis to think you became a devil and look you brought a second devil with you. Oh lucky me!" The man said and Drayko glared at the man as he pulled the guns Sirzechs gave him seemingly out of nowhere and aimed them at the man. "Don't call me your pal Freed. The last time I saw you I hoped it would be the last but you know what they say we don't always get what we want unfortunately." Drayko said. "Oh, you wound me Satanis but that's alright because i'm the holy priest that's going to exorcise both of your devil asses." Freed said and Issei backed up some and tripped onto his butt.

"Wow, Freed I didn't know you ran that way but sorry I don't. I prefer girls but maybe Issei's interested." Drayko said with a teasing smirk and Issei developed a tick mark. "No way i'm into girls too!" Issei whined and Drayko nodded. "I see so he doesn't run that way either. Sorry Freed I guess you'll have to go and get your jollies else where but if you really want to see holes get filled my pistols would love to fill you full of them." Drayko said. At that Freed laughed insanely as he pulled out a sword hilt that released a blade of light and a gun.

"You know Satanis I was only go to have my righteous gun blow you in your wicked demon face but I think I'll do that _**and**_ use my heavenly blade of light to cut out your stupid demon heart. So how does that sound!" Freed said as he smiled sadistically. "You know that sounds painful so not going to happen but here's my idea." He said as he kicked Issei back into the hallway. "Issei get out of here now and get to safety. I'll hold off Freed for as long as I can and then follow behind.. or I may just kill him if I get the chance." Drayko said. Issei looked surprised Drayko was actually showing he cared for someone else's life other than those he considered friends and family.

"Hey, you can't fight this douche alone your not at full power yet and he'll kill you!" Issei argued. "No time just get going besides I have a better chance at killing the twisted bastard than you do! Plus the fact that no one sensed this happening means there's a barrier in place, so that means the others don't know what is going on right now. So do what I say and get the hell out of here!" Drayko said as he aimed his on of his guns behind him and fired at Issei's feet while never taking his eyes off of Freed. Issei jumped at the shot and begrudgingly ran down the hall.

"You know Satanis it doesn't matter if its now or later I'll just hunt the little pussy of a devil down and kill him and the rest of your devil friends later." Freed said and then the two heard the door slam indicating that Issei had left. At that moment both sprung into action, charging forward ready to kill the other. Freed slashed with his sword but Drayko managed to dodge. Freed fired his gun at Drayko to shoot him in the leg but Drayko saw this and aimed one of his guns and fired a violet-colored bullet crafted of magical energy and it collided with the bullet shot by Freed preventing him from getting hit.

* * *

"Nice try douche bag but its not gonna be that easy." Drayko said and Freed laughed. "Ha, look at little Drayko finally learned to shoot a gun. Last time you barely had any aim with things like that always relying on a sword or your magic. I will say this may just be fun." Freed said and Drayko sighed. "Whatever freak." He said as he shot a bullet at Freed who just cut right through it with his sword of light. Freed fired another shot and Drayko intercepted it. Drayko then ran forward ignoring the blood soaking his socks and shot a series of round at Freed. Freed sliced through them and was hit with a knee to the chin from Drayko.

As Freed stumbled back some he took advantage and shot Drayko in his left thigh. "Ah, damn it!" He said as he fell to a knee in pain from the wound. "Ha, these bullets have been blessed by an exorcist. I hope they taste good scumbag." Freed said as he stood up but grunted in pain as the sound of a gun firing rang through the room. Drayko had taken advantage and shot Freed in the arm holding his sword causing the man to drop it. "And my bullets are made of magical energy I hope they taste better douchebag." Drayko said with a grin. Freed glared at Drayko who only glared back and the two pointed their guns at each other about to fire when a scream rang through the room.

Both man and teen stopped and Freed looked behind him. "What the hell! Asia what are you doing here? Are you done creating the barrier, already." Freed said. "Don't.. Don't do this." She said and Freed turned to look at her. "Right a newbie well then I guess its time you learned. This is what the job is, my dear. We dispose of unfortunate people who have been bewitched by the evil devils." Freed said and Asia turned to look in Freed's direction, stunned. But as she took notice of Drayko she was even more stunned. "No it can't be." She said and Drayko sighed. "Hey, Asia." Drayko said. Freed looked confused at the look of recognition the two teen's faces.

"What's going on? Do you 2 know each other?" He asked. "Drayko why are you here?" Asia asked and Drayko sighed. "I'm here because I'm a member of a devil house. I'm a pawn in the service of Rias Gremory." Drayko said. "No.. it can't be true." She said. "Unfortunately it is. I'm a half devil but still a devil either way." Drayko said. "Not that this isn't heartwarming but you and Satanis have no business being together. The fallen angels have expressly forbidden all forms of contact with our kind and theirs. Have you forgotten that already." Freed said and Drayko chuckled.

"So your working for the Fallen angels huh, Freed? It makes sense that you'd be allied up with a bunch of traitors like Raynare, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner." Drayko said and Asia looked surprised that Drayko knew those names while Freed laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about the only traitor here is that bitch Mittelt." He said and Drayko glared. "Don't you ever call Mittelt that again and can you be any more of an evil sadistic fuck?" Drayko asked and Freed laughed as he aimed his gun at Drayko's head.

* * *

"Yes, yes I could I always aspire to be an even better devil killer than I am now. Now then shall we go ahead and do what we came here to do. Not that it matters much but I hope you said your prayers Satanis!" He said as he got ready to fire. It was at that moment that Asia ran to move in front of Drayko defending him. Drayko was stunned by the action that he was left speechless. Freed on the other hand just looked annoyed. "You've got to be kidding me with this." He said. "Please don't I beg you for mercy. Forgive this man his sins father. Couldn't we just let him go." She asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"That thing isn't a man, it's a boy! Hell it's not even that, its a devil. You made a pledge to defeat our enemies." He said. "It doesn't matter to me what he is! There's goodness in him I know it! You can't just kill him! How can you actually believe the father would approve!" She said and Freed got angry. "Argh, enough of this bull shit!" He said as he grabbed his dropped sword and used it to slash Asia's clothes open. "Damn it Freed! This fight is between you and me, you jackass!" Drayko said as he forced himself up pistol coming up to aim at Freed.

But then the pain from the bullet wound in his thigh acted up and he feel back down to his knee. However, Freed completely ignored him and walked towards Asia. "You've lost your fucking mind! What are there maggots growing inside that stupid head of yours! hm!?" Freed asked as he put down his sword of light and holstered his gun. Freed then grabbed Asia's chin and forced her to look at him. "Our fallen angel friends says i'm not supposed to hurt you but I don't give a damn about that now." He said as he grabbed Asia's wrist causing her to cry out.

"You know what happens to naughty little girls don't you." He said as he pushed Asia against the wall and used his sword of light to keep her arms up making it impossible for her to cover herself. Freed then grabbed her breast causing Asia to cry more. "Why shouldn't a priest do what he wants wit- aaahhh!" Freed was saying before he had two bullets enter into his left shoulder causing him to drop the gun. Freed then glared at Drayko who had his guns up and aimed at Freed. Drayko then forced himself to stand up as he glared at Freed.

"Shut up you sorry excuse for a priest. Your just a psychopathic murderer who needs to die. Don't ever let me hear you call yourself holy or priest again. And another thing don't you dare hurt Asia or the last thing you'll see is the end of the barrel of my pistols here." Drayko said. Freed glared at the young half devil, furious. "Oh I've so had enough of you always getting in my way just like the last time we saw each other!" Freed said as he picked up his gun with his other hand and Drayko smirked. "Oh, what's the smirk for Satanis do you honestly think you can take me. Even with one arm I'll kill you." He said and Drayko shook his head.

* * *

"Oh, that's not why i'm smirking its because did you forget what my magic is and what I can do with it." Drayko said as he made one of the two guns disappear and held out his left hand. Drayko charged electricity and Freed turned to see his sword fly out of the wall and into Drayko's hand. "Wha!?" Freed asked surprised. "Its called magnetism jackass now let see what you do without your pretty little sword?" Drayko asked and Freed started stomping on the ground angrier than before. "No fair Satanis don't go stealing my toys use your own! Give it back so I can kill you!" Freed said as Drayko's smirk grew.

"Sorry Freed I'd love to.. _**not** ,_ buuut it looks like my cavalry is here." Drayko said. "Oh like I'd let you leave here alive." Freed said as he aimed at Drayko and fired just as a magic circle appeared. Then out rushed a blur that appeared to be Yumi who then sliced through the bullet with ease. "Yumi hey. About fucking time you guys showed up." Drayko said and Yumi glanced at him and smiled. "Hey, Drayko sorry Issei got to us just a few moments ago." She said. "Well, at least he's good for something." Drayko muttered.

The next out of the magic circle came Akeno. "Oh this is gross talk about a nasty mess." She said as Koneko came through. "Exorcist." Koneko said as she looked toward Drayko and went over to him. "You okay?" She asked and Drayko nodded. "Yeah, i'm fine just a bullet to the thigh but otherwise i'm good." He said and she nodded. "Good." She said with a smile. Freed gave a sadistic grin as he aimed his gun. "Oh, yeah now we got ourselves a good old fashioned gangbang." He said and Yumi shook her head. "Sorry but your done here sorry to disappoint but Drayko's one of us." She said and Freed never lost his grin.

"Oh, i'm far from disappointed trust me. So tell me little devil bitch I bet your riding old Satanis' disco stick every chance you get." Freed said and everyone deadpanned. "You know for a priest you've got quite the mouth there." Yumi said and Freed scoffed. "What are you? The impropriety police? Get off you high horse you devil bitch, hunting your kind is my only concern so stop preaching and let's get to it." He said. "My, my this guy sure is a piece of work." Akeno said and Freed closed his eyes as he blushed. "And you my dear are a hot piece of ass. Oh those eyes are killing me! aha there's nothing I lust after more then a sexy devil bitch." He said as he hugged himself.

Drayko just looked annoyed and started to slowly raise his gun wanting oh so badly to shoot Freed in the skull. However, Koneko pushed his gun done and shook her head. "Your hurt and its not worth it right now." She said and he sighed just as a voice echoes into the room. "If you want it come and get some." everyone heard as a blast of red and black energy shot towards Freed. The source of the blast was revealed to be Rias who was now standing in front of Drayko. "But I really don't think you can handle it. Nobody hurts one of my servants." She said while Drayko looked slightly even more surprised by today's events.

* * *

"Well, look who finally decided to show their tits. Don't get ahead of yourself because i'm pretty sure I already hurt him." Freed said excitedly. "Well good for you douchebag but I hurt you too." Drayko muttered as he saw Rias look towards him. "It'll be alright Drayko we're here." She said and Drayko looked away with a slight blush. "Yeah, well good for you no one asked for you come to though, I had this idiot on the ropes." He said and Rias smiled as she patted his head. "I'm sure you did but your powers haven't fully returned so its best not to make gambles especially when one of my precious servants lives are on the line." She said.

"Whatever do what you want." He said and she smiled. "Aw, look at the sickening display of devils. Enjoy it while it lasts because you guys are gonna die." Freed said. "I will not tolerate someone who attacks my servants like you have or someone who talks down to them either you sorry wretch." Rias said as a red aura surrounded her form and Freed took a slight step back. "Well shit big red is gonna be a problem I could use some back up." He said. Koneko during that time had picked up a large chest as she looked towards Yumi and the others.

"Fallen angels are here." She said and Freed laughed. "And just in the nick of time too. Hope your hungry cause light spears are on the menu." He said as a portal opened up above his head. "So what's the plan?" Akeno asked as she looked to Rias. Drayko on the other hand was dealing with a mental debate. He wanted to get the others and Asia out but he knew that devil magic circle only worked on members of there house. Hell even the ones he, Ophis, Amai, Emilia, Kotori, and Liliana used to teleport worked the same way.

"We need to get going there's no way you guys could protect me and fight them." He said and the other looked toward him. "He's right Akeno prepare to jump." Rias said and Akeno prepared the portal. Rias then looked toward Koneko. "Koneko make sure to grab Drayko." She said and Koneko nodded. "Okay." She said and she threw the chest in her hand at Freed and walked over to pick up Drayko. _'This is slightly embarrassing.'_ He thought as he looked toward Asia over Koneko shoulder. "Asia I promise you'll get out of this alive and safe don't worry." He said and she nodded. "I'll be fine Drayko. I'll see you soon." She said as Drayko and the others teleported out of the building.

* * *

 **-ORC Clubroom-**

Once they were back at the ORC clubroom Koneko laid Drayko down onto the couch. "Well, at least I know what was going to go wrong today. Geez I hate my luck." Drayko said as Ophis came over to him. "Drayko are you okay. When Issei showed up panting about you being in trouble I was worried." She said and Drayko sighed. "Don't worry Ophis i'm fine just a bullet to the thigh." He said as he held his hand over the wound. "Drayko I can heal it for you but is the bullet still in there?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, and where ever it is inside my thigh it sure made it hurt like a bitch." He said.

Everyone watched curious as sparks emanated from his hand before vanishing and suddenly the bullet flew out of his leg and into his hand. "Damn it that fucking hurts!" Drayko said as he took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. "Wow, I never expected that, but I have to say that was kind of hardcore pulling a bullet out of your own leg like that." Issei said and Drayko shrugged. "I guess." he said and Ophis helped him sit up. "Okay Drayko enough talking while you're bleeding out. Shirt off so I can heal you okay." She said.

Drayko nodded before he took off his shirt showing the definition in his muscles and abs. The sight caused all the girls except for Amai to blush at the sudden action. Issei just looked annoyed on the other hand. Ophis just shook her head at her friends and moved so she was straddling his lap and she placed her hands against his chest and laid her head against him. A violet glow emanated around her then extended to Drayko. "How are you feeling for now?" She asked. "It's starting to feel better." He said then Issei spoke up.

"Okay, while you're healing can I ask who was that guy. You two seemed to know each other?" he asked and everyone looked toward him. "(sigh) His name is Freed Sellzen." Drayko said and Ophis and Kotori looked surprised. "Wait, Freed? As in the guy who put a bullet through your leg so he could kill a beast type stray devil when you were tasked with capturing it Freed?" Kotori asked and he nodded. "Yeah, the one and the same. Fucking bastard killed the clients because they summoned devils. He would've attempted to kill us but luckily I had my guns with me that Sirzechs gave me." Drayko said and Issei raised his hand.

"Yeah, about that where the hell did you pull those from dude I don't remember you having them on you?" Issei asked and Drayko chuckled. "One, lesson to being a fighter in this type of gig never and I mean **_never_** be caught without a weapon. You never now what's gonna happen so best to be prepared. But as to your question my pistols are a type of artificial sacred gear meaning they were made so just like with your boosted gear or my absorption drive I can make the pistols appear and disappear at will." Drayko said. Issei nodded in understanding before he froze and blinked.

* * *

"Wait? Artificial sacred gear? You mean someone knows how to make them and you have one?" Issei asked and Drayko sighed. "Actually i have 2 artificial sacred gears but that's not important right now. We have more pressing matters to deal with instead." Drayko said and Rias nodded. "Drayko is correct. Right now we need to know more about this Freed character. So Drayko tell me how exactly do you know that priest and what can you tell me about him?" Rias asked and Drayko tapped his index finger against his chin.

"What can I say about Freed. *Snap* Oh, I know he's a psychopathically deranged douchebag who used to work for the church. However, he has no belief in god he just enjoys killing to the point that he would even attack his own allies if they were in the way of him killing a devil. He has no reservation for killing humans. Oh, also the last time I saw that bastard is when I was assigned to capture a beast type stray devil along with him and one other person. The bastard shot me through the leg to go on a devil killing spree instead of paying attention to the mission. I ended up slicing that crazy bastard's tendons so he'd stop acting like a dick." Drayko said.

"So extremely crazy guy with a gun and a sword who loves to kill?" Issei asked and Drayko snapped his fingers as he pointed at Issei. "You got it." He replied and Rias sighed. "So I guess its unfortunate to say that he's working with Raynare?" She asked and Drayko nodded. "Yes, yes he is." He said and Rias sighed as she rubbed the temples of her forehead and then Ophis spoke as she got off of Drayko. "So we have 3 fallen angels, a stray priest, a nun, and who knows who else." She said. "Well, there's the small army of holy men that carry light swords." They all heard and turned to see a certain fallen angel.

"Mittelt what are you doing here?" Drayko asked as he put his shirt on and looked towards her. Mittelt smiled with a small blush as she walked further in and kept her eyes on Rias, Yumi, Akeno, and Issei. All the while they were doing the same. "I came here because I sensed you near Freed and then I sensed you come here so here I am. Just to make sure you were okay." She said and he smiled. "I'm fine just a bullet to the leg." He said and she giggled. "Isn't that what happened the last time you were around that psycho. I think your prone to getting shot in the leg with him around." She said and he sighed. "I sure hope not." He said and the 2 started laughing.

The 2 were then interrupted by the sound of coughing and they looked towards Rias. "Okay, now I get you two are friends but what I want to know is how you got in here?" Rias asked looking at Mittelt. Mittelt looked at Rias and crossed her arms. "Well, for your information that's kind of a stupid question. You don't have any barriers around this place to keep me out just to see who comes onto campus. Plus it was easy even getting around that, I just wanted a normal walk without having a bunch of devils coming to pick a fight like you did this morning at Drayko's house." She said and Rias' face turned red from embarrassment.

* * *

Akeno, Yumi, and Issei looked at Rias slightly surprised to hear that Rias was at Drayko's house. "Ahem, well that explains that but what were you saying about a small army?" Rias asked trying to change the subject. "Well, since you want to change the subject so badly I'll oblige. There's a small army of about 140 people all carrying light swords. Then theirs Freed himself and lastly Raynare, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner. That is what you'll be up against." Mittelt said and Drayko looked at her. "Not that i'm not glad that you're helping Mittelt but.. why are you helping I thought you didn't want to get grilled about all this?" Drayko asked and Mittelt looked down.

"It's because.. It's because you're my friend. My best friend and the fact that Raynare pretty much killed you just to get you out of the way and lied to me just so she'd have extra backup.. Well, it pisses me off and knowing that I was apart of this stupid betrayal makes me sick. Even if I didn't know about it I still.. I still betrayed my best friend and the other fallen angels in the end. So I figured before all this ends and I end up punished for my part, I'd help you bring this thing to a close." She said and Drayko walked over to her and hugged her.

"Mittelt you're not going to be punished for this everything will be alright." He said and Mittelt for the second time fell into the embrace wanting it to never end before she realized what she was doing and pulled away from him. "Drayko things aren't that simple. I left whether I knew it or not and helped a traitor. I'd have to be punished as long as i'm a subordinate. There's nothing you can do." She said and Drayko sighed. "There you go pulling away again. I don't get how you don't see i'm trying to help you. I'm trying to save you, Mittelt." He said and she glared at him.

"Well, who asked you to try and save me, huh!? I know I sure didn't alright. I don't want the help of the guy who broke my heart because it would only make the pain worse!" She shouted and then looked surprised at her own words. Drayko and everyone looked toward her stunned and she had tears well up in her eyes. "I.. I'm sorry. I.. I never meant to tell you that." She said as she hugged herself and backed up towards the door. Drayko blinked before he took a step forward but before he could say anything Mittelt ran out the door. Drayko didn't know what to do in this situation and he stood there frozen.

Then something hit him in the back of the head and he turned to look towards Koneko and Ophis who had their hands on their hips. "Drayko go after her for pete's sake already. It's a bit earlier than I expected but its time to clear the fallen angel route." Ophis said and Koneko nodded. "She's right now go." She said and Drayko unconsciously nodded as he ran out of the room. Meanwhile, Kotori's hair shadowed her eyes. She was berating herself. 'Ophis did it, Shirone could do it, even Mittelt could be honest about how she felt. But.. why can't I?' She thought before something hit her head and she looked up to see Koneko and Ophis pointing at the door.

* * *

"You too, fox girl time to conquer your fears understand." Ophis said and Kotori looked surprised. "But-" Kotori started before Koneko interrupted. "No buts, just go." She said and Kotori sighed before she nodded and walked out of the room after the two. Meanwhile, Drayko ran as best he could enduring the soreness of his leg till he found Mittelt sitting against a tree hugging her knees. As he was about to walk forward, he felt something come in contact with his back. He turned to see Kotori her arms curled up in front of her while she had her face pressed into his back.

She glanced up and had blush on her cheeks. She placed her hands on his back and pushed. "Come on baka." She said as she pushed him towards Mittelt. Mittelt noticed the 2 and was about to get up and run before Kotori moved and grabbed her wrist. "Wait come here we need to talk." She said as her and Mittelt walked some feet away from Drayko and whispered something to each other. "Wha!?" Drayko heard Mittelt almost shout before Kotori pulled Mittelt who also sporting a blush back over to Drayko. "Dr-Drayko we both need to talk to you." Kotori said and Mittelt just nodded.

"O-okay." Drayko said. "Okay, well I guess I should ask this first. Uh, well, why do you.. why do you put up with everything I do to you. I would think you'd get really mad at me at some point or you'd have told me to leave already?" Kotori asked and Drayko looked surprised. "Kotori, why would I get mad or even think about throwing you out. I mean yes sometimes what you do makes me wonder if you hate me but.. it's during those times that I just have to remind myself that you're venting." Drayko said and Kotori looked surprised.

"V-venting?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, you didn't think I didn't notice. Back when we met you had just lost your mom to those guys who attacked your home. Then I come in and pull you away before you could be severely hurt. You.. must've wanted revenge on those guys. You must've even been mad at yourself for not fighting back before I came. You just needed someone to blame and you chose me. I accepted it because it was better than you blaming yourself. I guess after so long.. I forget sometimes." Drayko said and Kotori looked stunned. She never really thought he noticed that. It was one of the few reasons she had developed a crush on the boy.

"I.. I never knew you noticed that. I was angry a lot yes and.. you knew this entire time and never got angry at me. You knew this entire time and you just let me treat you that way?" She asked as tears welled up in her eyes and he nodded. "Yeah, sometimes a person just needs someone to vent to. Whether it be through talking, punching, kicking, or even screaming. That's just what you needed and it was then that I decided that if you wanted me to fill that role than I would until you no longer needed me to vent anymore." He said as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

"I.. I see." She said before she walked up to Drayko and kissed his lips for a moment for pulling away. "Then thank you.. for putting up with me all this time.. And i'm sorry for treating you so badly all these years. A-also I want you to know that I.. That I love you Drayko." She said and Drayko looked stunned. It was at that moment Mittelt spoke up. "Drayko about what happened in the room." She started and Drayko looked toward her. "You see.. I want you to know that.. that I love you as well!" She said a bit too loudly and Drayko was even more stunned then before.

"The truth is I've felt this way for a long time now. But after you and Ophis started dating I.. I tried to be happy for you, I really did. But after a while it.. it became too much for me to handle so I distanced myself from you. I tried to get over you but I just couldn't even now I still feel this way and all I want.. all I've ever wanted was for you.. to say you felt the same way." She said as she too walked up and kissed him on the lips just like Kotori. Drayko was completely stunned two people he cared a lot about loved him.

 _'Calm down Drayko. You need to snap out of it and speak.'_ He thought as he blinked a few times. "O-okay, i'm calm now. And as for what you 2 have said. I.. I feel the same, you 2 are really important to me. And.. I know this feeling I have for you 2 isn't like that I would have for a simple friend, or just any regular family member. I.. I truly love you 2 the same way I love Ophis and Shirone and.. that's the honest truth." He said and Kotori and Mittelt smiled at their love before they tackled him in hug. "Drayko, thank you." Kotori and Mittelt said. "Thank you? For what?" He asked. "For being honest with us." Mittelt said.

"And loving us." Kotori said and Drayko gave a small smile as his hair shadowed his eyes. "No need to thank me, I'll always be honest with you 2. And you 2, Ophis, and Shirone never have to thank me for loving any of you because.. it should be me thanking you for letting me love you, all of you and for saving my heart from my own darkness.. and my own loneliness." Drayko said as tears feel down his cheeks. Mittelt and Kotori smiled at his words and watched as a crying Ophis and Koneko walked up having heard what he said as well. "No problem Drayko." Ophis, Koneko, Mittelt, and Kotori said. "You're so helpful." Mittelt said. "So friendly." Koneko said.

"So kind." Kotori said. "And so loving." Ophis said. "That you make letting you love us worth it and so much more!" The 4 girls said as they smiled at the white haired boy as his smile grew. After a few minutes Drayko, Mittelt, and Kotori stood up. "As much as I want to enjoy tonight. Right now I think we should head back inside the clubroom before we head on home." Koneko said and everyone nodded. "Yeah, you're right i am getting tired after all." Drayko said as the others agreed. They walked inside grabbed their stuff, watched Issei cry anime tears at the expansion of Drayko's harem, bid everyone a goodnight, then left with Amai and Rias and headed home for the night.

* * *

 **-Next Day-**

Drayko was at the park because he was asked(forced) to take a break from school by Koneko, Ophis, Kotori, and Mittelt after his run in with Freed. His wound was still a bit sore but he was otherwise fine. Drayko laid on a park bench and just watched the clouds. "(sigh) Geez, there's nothing to do." Drayko said. "Drayko!" He heard and turned his head to see Asia standing in front of the bench smiling. "A-Asia, its you!" Drayko said and she nodded. "Yes, its good to see you Drayko." She said. "Y-yeah, its good to see you too." He said. After that Drayko decided to invite Asia to have lunch with him to which she agreed.

The two walked to a pizza restaurant nearby, the two sat down opposite of one another and when their waiter arrived Drayko ordered their drinks and a pizza for them since Asia still had trouble with her Japanese. "muu, I'm truly ashamed. I can't even order my own drink myself." She said looking sad and Drayko smiled. "Its, alright Asia. You haven't been in Japan long so you shouldn't worry about it. You'll get the hang of soon." He said and she smiled. "Alright" She replied. It wasn't long before their drinks came and not long after that when their food came. Drayko grabbed himself a slice and began to eat.

Then he noticed that Asia was staring at her food. "Hey, Asia you can eat a pizza slice like this, okay." He said and she watched him and nodded as she copied what Drayko did. "Amazing! Thank you Drayko." She said and he blushed lightly. "Its no problem Asia." He said and the two ate. "So how is it?" He asked and she smiled. "It's slightly hot but its very delicious." She said and he nodded. "I'm glad but am I to guess that you haven't eaten pizza before?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, that's right. I've heard of it before, but this is my first time eating it." She said.

"I see then what do you normally eat?" He asked and she put a finger to her chin. "Mainly bread, soup, and vegetables." She said and he nodded. "Okay.. oh, yeah I had a question. What made you come out today after well you know what happened last night?" He asked and she smiled. "I thought it would be a good time to get out and enjoy the day. The weather is nice after all." She said and he gave a small smile. "Okay, then how about after this we go and have fun." He said and she smiled. "Yes, I'd love to." She said. After that the two ate and when they finished they went out.

The two went to an arcade. Drayko watched Asia play a racing game, then the 2 played on a dance machine, before going to a photo booth. As they were about to leave Asia walked over to a claw machine that had stuffed wolf pup dolls. "H-hey, Asia do you.. want one?" He asked and she looked shocked at the question. "Uh, you.. don't have to.. Drayko." She said. "I'll take that as a yes. So I'll get you one." he said and Asia was going to protest not wanting to burden him but he stopped her. "Asia its fine I want to get you one so its fine." He said and she nodded.

* * *

"Okay, Drayko." She said. Drayko walked up to the machine and put a coin in. He moved the claw and accidently caught two dolls instead of one. One doll was a black wolf pup and the other was a white wolf pup. "Here you go Asia." Drayko said as he passed her the 2 dolls and she smiled. "Thank you Drayko! I'll always treasure them, since you got them for me. I promise to take care of them and I'll always think of you when I look at them." She said and Drayko blushed heavily. _'She really is different than any other human.'_ He thought before he grabbed her hand.

"Well, i'm glad but today isn't over yet so we can do whatever else there is to do." he said and she smiled. "Okay." She said and the two went off to find other things to do. They went to the shopping area and looked around. Then they got ice cream after which they just walked around. As the two walked they stopped when Drayko's leg started to suddenly act up. "Drayko, is your leg still hurt.. from yesterday?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I was healed up pretty well but its still pretty sore probably because I forced myself to stand and over did it after Freed shot me." He said.

Then she had Drayko sit down on a nearby bench by a fountain. Asia placed her hands over where Drayko got shot since it'd be very.. embarrassing and nerve racking to have his pants down since he got shot in the thigh. Then the rings appeared on Asia's hands and the green glowing light emanated from her hands, healing Drayko's injury. "How is it?" She asked and Drayko stood up and threw out a few practice kicks and jumped up and down before smiling at Asia. "It feels better. A lot better thanks Asia." He said and she smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better." She said.

 **(A/N: Play HighSchool DxD OST - I believe that is so)**

After that Drayko and Asia sat next to each other watching the water of the fountain in front of them. "Asia those rings they're a sacred gear am I right?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, they are." She said and he nodded. "So does that mean something happened to you before now because of it?" He asked and she looked down. "Yes, when i was a baby I was abandoned by my real parents." She said and Drayko looked surprised. _'She's almost like.. me.'_ He thought. "They left me in front of a church in a small town in Europe." She said.

"I was told when they found me. I wouldn't stop crying. The sweet nuns there brought me up. One day when I was about 8 a sad little puppy who was hurt real bad found its way into the church where I lived. I prayed as hard as could that god would spare him and when I did.. a miracle happened! Because of my power I was immediately taken to a larger church. Men and women from all over the world would visit when they were injured or sick and I was told to heal all of them. The idea that I possessed this thing that could actually help other people made me so happy." She said smiling.

* * *

"I finally felt like I had a purpose. But then one day I came across someone who had fallen and was in bad shape. I was able to heal him but he wasn't a man." She said. "He was a devil?" Drayko asked and she nodded. "Yes, and after I healed him people said anyone who had my kind of power was a heretic, so I had no choice but to runaway." She said and he nodded. "So that's why you chose to join the fallen angels." He said and she nodded. "Yes, but I'll never forget who I am. I say my prayers and try my best to live a good life. They're awful they do such horrible, evil things and all in the name of god." She said.

"This suffering has to be a test of my faith. If I can overcome this trial someday I know my hopes and dreams will come true. That's what I believe anyway." She said and he looked at her curious. "What's your dream?" He asked and she smiled lightly. "To make lots of lifelong friends. To get to know them and do cool things. To be able to have fun together and care for each other. Its kind of silly. Honestly I'd be happy to have any friends." She said with a smile. Drayko smirked before he stood up and walked forward keeping his back to her.

"You know i'm a little hurt Asia. Because.." He said as he turned to look at her. "I already thought we were friends." He said causing her to gasp in surprise. "And as your friend i'm.. glad that you trust me enough to tell me that about yourself.. So I think I should do the same." He said and she looked even more surprised. "D-Drayko you don't have t-" She started but he stopped her. "I know I don't but I feel.. I can trust you too." He said. "You see much like you I was abandoned by my real parents when I was a baby." He said and she gasped.

"I was left outside of an orphanage on a cold winter night. I was told that I wouldn't stop crying. The caretakers there thought that I was calling out for my parents never knowing that they'd never come for me. In the time I grew up there.. I never once spoke to any of the other kids. I kept to myself until.. until I met a girl who's family would visit the orphanage. They were pretty religious and so they'd donate clothes, bring food during the holidays, even read to the kids. The girl was the only person who ever tried to actively talk to me and even if I never responded it just.. seemed like she knew what I was going to say." He said.

"Eventually she moved away. Its not like it was the biggest thing in my life. I was only at the orphanage until I turned 4. Around that time the kids were given the choice to enter foster care and I decided to go. At the time I thought it was a great idea. However, I never expected that choice to become both my biggest regret and my saving grace." He said and Asia looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "3 years is how long I spent in foster care and each house I was moved to was.. horrible for a kid to have to endure." He said as he looked down tears welling up in his eyes.

* * *

"I had been beaten, starved, used for other people's personal gain, used as common labor, insulted, neglected." He said and Asia looked horrified. "That's horrible." She said and Drayko nodded. "Yeah, I have to agree. No kid should be treated poorly and it was because of how I was treated that I became.. dark and cold. I developed a hatred for humans as a whole even though I was human myself. My belief was that humans were selfish, greedy, stubborn, abusive, sick beings that should.. that should never exist. I lived that way for a long time even to today." He said.

"I also believed that I would never find someone to ever care, never find someone who would give a damn about me and that I was destined to be alone. That is until I met Liliana my adoptive mom, Emilia my adoptive sister, and Ophis my first love and the girl to first give me a dream to strive for. They saved me from my darkness even if only a little. That's when I developed more dreams and goals. Made some friends and.. grew to become strong. Even now I never stop trying to grow stronger because I want my family, my friends to be able to reach their dreams. I want to be able to protect them when they need me." He said as a smile graced his lips.

"For so long I've been in the darkness feeling broken and beaten. Always trying to never be weak even though I was and am in the one way I can't fix myself. For so long i.. couldn't stand humans and now.. now that I've met you I can say that not all humans are bad. Not all are selfish, greedy, stubborn, and abusive. You've healed me in a way that no one around me could ever do. So Asia my friend I thank you. And I promise you, your dream will come true even if I have to fight an army on my own it'll happen one way or another." He said.

 **(A/N: End HighSchool DxD OST - I believe that is so)**

Asia smiled and looked down for a moment. "Drayko i'm happy but.. its forbidden we can't.' She said and Drayko walked up and flicked her forehead. "Hey, if I can still be friends with my childhood friend who's a fallen angel then we can be friends. I mean i'm me after all you may not know this but i guess you could say i'm friends with Azazel as well. Plus I don't care what other people say your my friend Asia." He said and she looked surprised before she smiled. "Okay, then thank you Drayko." She said. Drayko was about to respond before he felt another person's presence.

"Oh, isn't that sweet." He heard and he turned to look only to find Raynare. "Oh, if it isn't the psychopathic pain in the ass." Drayko said. "Lady Raynare." Asia said with slight fear in her tone. "I see the rumors about your downward spiral into the wickedness of devildem were true and I had such high hopes. Don't even try to run Asia." She said with a glare and Drayko scoffed. "You trying to be scary isn't working so much so how about this you leave now before I make you suffer." He said and she laughed. "You don't fool me for a second Satanis. Freed told me he over heard a little rumor that your not at full power right now." She said and Drayko gritted his teeth.

* * *

 _'Crap should've known Issei's big mouth would come to bite me in the ass at some point. I just didn't think it'd be this early in the game.'_ He thought. "Leave Raynare! I want no part of the evil you and the other fallen angels are up to. Drayko i'm sorry but I ran away I couldn't stand to be near them anymore." Asia said and Drayko smirked. "No need to apologize Asia. I wanted you away from them before just like Mittelt. Now that both of you are safe I'll deal with Raynare. As for you I want you to run away as fast as you can. I'll meet up with when I can, and don't worry I will be able to find you." He said and Asia looked hesitant.

"But Drayko." She said and he shook his head. "No time for buts Asia. I need for you to get as far away as you can. Raynare is tricky she'd aim for you just so I'll take the hit to win. So I need you to get as far away as you can." He said and she looked sad before she nodded. "Alright, I'll go. Promise I'll see you again?" She asked and he nodded. "Of course." He replied and she ran. "Oh no you don't!" Raynare said as she went to follow but had a bolt of electricity blast past her stopping her in her tracks. "Weren't you listening i'm who you're fighting. If you want to get to Asia you'll have to go through me." He said and Raynare scoffed.

"If that's how you want to play it then fine. I'll kill you then go after the little nun." She said and Drayko smirked. "Are you sure you wanna kill me Raynare. I mean knowing what you could want Asia for wouldn't you rather have me instead?" He asked and Raynare laughed. "Oh, and take that pathetic twice critical of yours no thank you." She said and Drayko chuckled confusing the fallen angel. "What's so funny? Laughing at your feeble attempt at making yourself bait?" She asked and Drayko shook his head. "No, just that you fell for useless info to make people underestimate me." He said before he got into a battle stance.

"My real sacred gear is called the absorption drive. Its the 14th hidden Longinus that no one has known about. And luckily for you because of my current condition I can't even use it." He said and Raynare's eyes widened at his words. _'Hopefully this will give Asia time to get far from here. I just hope Raynare takes the bait.'_ Drayko thought as Raynare grinned. "Well, that is lucky on my part a sacred gear like that ripe for the picking will really put me on top." She said as she made a spear of light and threw it at Drayko.

Drayko summoned his twin pistols and aimed at the spear. He pulled the triggers having altered their fire rate to rapid fire. The spear exploded creating a smoke cloud and Drayko rushed through with one pistol in his right hand and his left hand coated in electricity. He swung his left arm like he was moving a rope and the electricity stretched creating a whip made of electricity. Drayko let it loose and attacked Raynare. Raynare flew up and moved out of the way only to be struck from behind by something. Drayko grinned as his plan had worked.

* * *

When Drayko was in the smoke cloud he had sent a electrical sphere up into the air with the thought in mind for it to come flying back. Everything when he stepped out of the smoke cloud was just to get Raynare into position for her to be hit. Raynare slightly hurt fell back to the ground and landed in the fountain's water. Raynare stood up and looked toward Drayko with a glare and saw that he was panting slightly. "It seems you're tiring out Satanis using all those magic blasts of yours must be taking up more energy then you can afford with you in your current state. Just a bit longer and I'll be ripping that sacred gear out of you." She said.

"You say that but its not gonna happen Raynare." He said and she laughed. "Oh, i think it is because you're going to let it. You're going to give up right now and let yourself be captured." She said and Drayko scoffed. "Yeah, and you'll become a nice person. Not gonna happen, you bitch!" Drayko said and she laughed. "Oh, I think you will.. that is unless you want something to happen to her." She said pointing behind him. Drayko didn't act thinking it was a trick until he heard a very familiar scream. Drayko went pale well paler as he looked behind him and saw Dohnaseek with Asia in his grip.

"You didn't think I came alone did you? How stupid do you think I am?" She asked. "Pretty damn stupid. Your a complete blithering moron." Drayko said with a dead pan and Raynare glared at Drayko. "Shut up you lowly piece of devil trash. Now you'll surrender or.. sweet little Asia won't make it to see another second." She said and Drayko scoffed. "You wouldn't, you need her remember. So your not going to hurt her." He said calling her bluff. "Oh, that's where your wrong with your sacred gear its all I'll need so she's useless to me." She said and Drayko gritted his teeth.

 _'Great now my own plan came to bite me in the ass. I blame that moron Issei!'_ He thought as he raised his arms, dropping his remaining pistol, causing it to vanish. "Fine but if you're taking me then let her go." He said and Raynare looked like she was in thought. "No I don't think so why only take your sacred gear when I can have both but nice try." She said and Drayko cursed his luck. It was then that he felt something hard hit his head and he fell to the ground his vision blurry. "No! Drayko!" He heard already knowing that it wa Asia before he completely blacked out.

* * *

 **-Abandoned Church-**

His head was pounding, he tried to move his hand to his head but realized he couldn't. _'Geez, what hit me?'_ He thought as he groaned. "Drayko!" he heard and then he felt the pain in his head start to lessen. He opened his eyes and blinked seeing he was in a cell. _'What the hell? What happened?'_ He thought before the memories of what had happened came flooding back to him. "Oh, that's right Raynare actually played it smart.. for once." He muttered to himself. "Drayko are you okay?" He heard and he turned to look and saw Asia. "A-Asia you're alright." He said and she smiled.

"Yes, i'm fine but how are you Lady Ka- I mean Kalawarner hit you when you weren't paying attention and knocked you out. I healed you so hopefully your feeling better." She said and he nodded. "Yeah, i'm fine." He said as he sat up. He looked around the cell and saw that it was fairly big not too cramped. He also realized that his hands were bound behind him. He then stood as best he could and at first he was a bit wobbly but was soon able to find his center of gravity. "Oh, good you're awake." He heard and he looked over to see Dohnaseek.

"Oh, great just what I needed. A reason to want to be unconscious. Seriously can you, you know not show me your face again." He said and the man laughed. "Back talk all you want we finally one upped you Satanis. And now its going to end in your and Asia's death. When this is all over I think I'll see if its fine to go and take care of those pesky friends of yours and maybe I'll go and pay that family of yours a visit too." He said. Suddenly Drayko ran up to the bars of the cell and pressed against them with his body almost as if he thought he could just run right through them.

"You just pressed the wrong button jackass, I get out of this cage and you'll be the first to die. You hear me." Drayko growled. "Yeah, as if. The moment you get out of that cage is when you'll be on your way to the ritual area." He said as he walked away. Drayko calmed down slightly and a smirk came to his face. _'Shows what that jackass knows. People should really learn to never underestimate me. I just hope that my final gambit pays off.'_ He thought. "Dr-Drayko are you okay?" he heard and looked toward a saddened Asia.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Don't worry Dohnaseek just pressed the wrong button when he threatened my friends and my family. They mean a lot to me and.. well, this'll probably shock you but I'd.. well, I'd destroy both heaven and hell to keep them safe." He said and true to his words Asia looked shocked. "You'd destroy heaven and hell?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, some people would say they'd move mountains but.." He said as he looked up with a smile. "For me that's not doing enough. For me to keep those I care about safe and happy I'd destroy heaven and hell all on my own." He said and Asia looked stunned as he continued.

* * *

"I'd fight almost every god in existence if it meant keeping a smile on their faces and making sure no one ever laid a finger on them and that includes you Asia. So I promise we'll get out of here, I give you my word." He said and she smiled as tears feel down her cheeks. "Thank you Drayko." She said and he shook his head. "No problem, Asia." he said. "Oh, how sweet but you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." The two heard and they looked to see Raynare and an army of people behind her. "Raynare I don't know what you're talking about because its not a promise I can't keep. When this night is over Asia and I will be leaving here." He said and she laughed.

"I wonder how your going to do that when you can't leave this cell." She said before she snapped her fingers. "Grab the nun first, and keep Satanis from intervening." She said and the guards unlocked the door and rushed in. A large few hit got to Drayko before he could do anything and when he tried to shock them he noticed he couldn't even cause a spark. _'What!? Why isn't my magic working!?'_ He thought but he didn't have long to think it over once he heard Asia scream. "Hey, let her go you assholes!" He yelled unable to get by the guards.

When he tried to ram into one of the guards he was struck in the stomach and once Asia was out of the cage they all got out leaving Drayko curled up stomach in pain. "Nice try Satanis but face it I've already won." Raynare said as she walked off. "Not.. yet. This isn't.. how.. it'll.. end." He muttered as he forced himself up the best he could without the use of his arms. _'Okay, Satanis you need to do something.'_ He thought. Drayko racked his brain for ideas. He needed to find some way out with his hands bound, Magic unusable, and his sacred gear also unusable. It was a few minutes as far as he knew before he felt a powerful presence erupt and groaned.

"That's.. Issei? Damn it what the hell am I supposed to do without any of my abilities. My magic won't work for some reason. Isis still isn't reachable along with the absorption drive. And my hands are freaking bound. Damn it!" He said frustrated. _**[You're not giving up are you?]**_ He heard suddenly and he fell to his butt only to then hear a laugh in his head. _'I-Isis is that you?'_ He asked and she sighed. _**[No, its your conscience of course its me you knucklehead! You know any other voices in your head.]**_ She said and he sighed. _'Thank maou you're back. Wait if you're back does that mean I can activate the absorption drive again?'_ He asked.

 _ **[Yes, it does but you need to give it a good jump start so you know what to do.]**_ She said and he nodded as he calmed himself down. He crossed his legs and took deep breaths. _**[Okay ready?]**_ She asked and he nodded. _'Yeah let's do this. I have to save Asia and deal with Raynare.'_ He said. _**[Okay, then what is the strongest part of you?]**_ Isis asked. _'The strongest part of me, is not one thing its my entire body, my mind, my heart.'_ Drayko replied. _**[What are your goals?]**_ Isis asked. _'My goals are to defeat great red, To protect my friends and loved ones..'_ He thought.

* * *

As he said that images of Rias, Akeno, Yumi, Issei, Asia, Ophis, Koneko, Mittelt, Kotori, Amai, Liliana, Emilia, and the silhouettes of 13 people passed through his mind. _'And to hopefully have a family of my own one day.'_ He finished as a dark violet aura surrounded his body. _**[What will you do to achieve these goals?]**_ Isis asked. _'I will fight and crush any enemy that stands in the way of me achieving my goals. I would even rip apart heaven and hell to keep my friends and family safe from harm and happy. I would destroy even god himself if it meant that those I care about will live a peaceful life without fear.'_ He said. _**[Now open your eyes.]**_ She said and he did as told.

 _ **[Absorption Drive Second Liberation]**_ Then the cell filled with a bright violet light and it faded. "Dragon shot!" Drayko yelled as the cell bars were blown clean off kicking up a smoke cloud. Drayko walked out of the cloud with his combat outfit on and clawed black metal gauntlets on his arms. Each of them were slim and hugged the arm, each went up and ended inches past the elbow with a silver ring attached to them at the end around the arm, and each had a violet gem in the back of hand. Attached to each elbow was a raised black curved triangular piece that had 3 violet circles in a triangular formation.

He also had a black metal vest-like chest plate that stopped above the abdomen that had a silver trim and 4 dark spherical gems in the formation of a diamond on the front. Lastly, he had black metal boots that came up to his knees. They had 4 small claws total, three on the front as toes and 1 on the heel. The boots also each had a silver ring attached to them at the end just like the gauntlets. Drayko looked around and closed his eyes. _'Isis can you sense Raynare?'_ He asked and it was a moment before he got a reply.

 _ **[Yeah, I'll lead you there just be careful she's up above with Kalawarner and Dohnaseek surrounded by your friends. And I can sense Ophis coming your way.]**_ Isis said and he nodded. _'Alright.'_ He replied. Following Isis' instructions he made his way to meet up with Ophis. It wasn't long before he ran right into her. "Drayko!" She shouted as she ran up and hugged him. "Hey, Ophis are you alright?" He asked and she hit his arm. "Of course i'm fine I should be asking you that. I had my senses stretched out to keep track of you to make sure you were fine while you were taking your break. Next thing I know your getting grabbed by Raynare." She said and he chuckled.

"I'm fine Ophis. Isis is awake and i'm perfectly fine but now I need to deal with a certain group of Fallen angels." He said and she nodded. "Okay, let's go." She said and the two made their way to the abandoned church above ground. Drayko walked in to see Raynare, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner on the ground slightly scratched up. He then saw Mittelt, Kotori, Koneko, Rias, Issei, Yumi, and Amai surrounding the two. _'Where's Asia?'_ He thought as he looked to his left and saw Asia laying on the ground her eyes closed. "Asia." He said as he ran over to her. He kneeled down and pressed an ear to her chest and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _ **[Drayko, i'm sorry but.. she's gone.]**_ Isis said and Drayko lifted his head as his hair shadowed his eyes. "I-i'm so sorry Asia." He said as tears rolled down his cheeks. Everyone except Raynare, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner looked at the young teen saddened that he had lost a friend. Drayko then stood up and walked over to the 3 fallen angels and stood before them. "You.. you made a liar out of me. You hurt my friend and for what?" Drayko asked and Raynare smirked. "You should know well enough that those with sacred gears don't have the ability to survive in their world. They are feared and seen as different. This was her and your destiny." She said.

Drayko gritted his teeth and a black and silver aura surrounded him, his canines lengthened, and his eye developed slited pupils. The feeling of the aura was suffocating and it felt strong. Drayko's power normally could be classified as that of mid-class leaking into high-class devil territory but this felt worse like he was ultimate class. The 3 fallen angels started to sweat under the pressure of the aura as Drayko placed a foot on Raynare's back and pressed her into the ground. "Destiny? That is a lie. Asia's destiny was her own. My destiny is my own. Same applies for everyone in this room. You were just greedy and selfish." He said.

"Now i'm going to give 1 or.. 2 of you a chance to leave here alive but I promise you that that'll be all. At least 1 of you will definitely never see a new day. So you 3 are to answer my questions honestly or only 1 will leave here. And don't think I won't make good on my promise Azazel himself said it was fine as long as at least 1 of you are able to make it out alive." Drayko said and the 3 now looked afraid but none spoke. "Now answer me who's bright idea was it to involve Mittelt in this mess?" He asked and the 3 looked between each other before Kalawarner spoke.

"I-It was Dohnaseek, he said we would probably need more people on our side so why not bring Mittelt. He also said on the off chance we got caught we'd play stupid and put the blame on her since she's known as the traitor's daughter who wouldn't believe she'd lie to bring others down." She said and Mittelt looked surprised and looked down. Drayko on the other hand was now livid, he glared at Dohnaseek who glared at Kalawarner. "1 strike against Dohnaseek. Now next question who decided to involve Asia?" He asked and Raynare tensed under Drayko's foot before she spoke.

"Me and Dohnaseek had a hand in that. I had heard of twilight healing before and had wanted its power for years now. However, i never knew of anyone with it. That is.. until Dohnaseek who's in charge of recruitment of humans with sacred gears and etc. told me about the nun girl and I set up for her to be here far from any other fallen angels who could get in my way." Raynare said and Dohnaseek looked irked. "Damn you Raynare!" He growled. "Hey, do you feel that presence! I don't want to die here!" She said and Drayko pressed down harder on Raynare making her gasp in pain.

* * *

"Shut up! So now 1 strike for Raynare, 2 strikes for Dohnaseek. Now what about the attack on me and the other on Issei?" He asked and Issie looked surprised. He had thought Drayko wouldn't have really cared about what had happened to him since they didn't really get along much. "With Issei, there has been a slight investigation into him having a powerful sacred gear. I didn't know whether he knew of supernatural beings or not so I dealt with him." Raynare said before she continued. "And as for you I knew you were here and I knew of your connection to lord Azazel so I wanted you out of the way so you wouldn't tell him." Raynare said.

"I see you know I should make that 2 strikes Raynare." Drayko said and Raynare looked afraid. "However, since it was a 2 part question it'll only be 1 strike." Drayko added causing the fallen angel to calm slightly. "Now that my questions have been answered say good bye to the person who has 3 strikes." Drayko said and the 3 looked confused before a burst of azure electricity blasted through Dohnaseek chest leaving a gaping hole in its wake. "Wha..?" Dohnaseek asked as he fell forward. Everyone looked toward Drayko surprised to see azure electricity sparking off of his hand.

 **(A/N: Play HighSchool DxD OST - I believe that is so)**

"Hm? It seems my magic is back but it seems.. different." Drayko said. "Satanis.. e-explain.. yourself!" Dohnaseek said with blood flowing from his mouth. "Oh, its simple really don't you remember our little conversation earlier.." Drayko said as he stepped off of Raynare allowing her to gasp for air. Drayko stepped over to Dohnaseek and lifted the man by his collar so that they were face to face. "I told you didn't I. I believe I said you pressed the wrong button jackass, I get out of that cage and you'll be the first to die." Drayko said and Dohnaseek eyes widened. "You made the wrong call threatening my friends and family." Drayko growled as he dropped the man.

Drayko moved back putting distance between them and held out his right gauntlet covered hand and aimed his palm at Dohnaseek. "You pissed me off even more you bastard since you dragged Mittelt and Asia into this mess so i'm keeping my promise and making sure you die first in the most painful way possible. I've always wondered what an afterlife for supernatural beings is like so why don't you go.. and experience it first!" Drayko said as his anger rose and crimson wings of light appeared from Drayko' back as an azure magic circle appeared in front of his open palm.

"Now die you bastard! Thunder crisis!" Drayko said as 6 beams of azure lightning shot forward and converged on Dohnaseek. The moment they hit Dohnaseek let out a pain filled scream. Everyone watching except Ophis was surprised at the sight of Drayko is such a state anger. The sight of the wings of light surprised everyone and it now made sense to Rias a portion of the mystery that is Drayko Satanis. _'Wings of light! That's it! The reason why he's always seemed.. off. Its because he's an angel or at least part angel.'_ She thought. Meanwhile Ophis was covered Amai's eyes protecting the young girl from seeing her father in such a state of rage.

* * *

 _'So this is what its like seeing Drayko finally snap when one of us is hurt. Everyone knows Drayko's friends and family are important to him, I've always known that something would happen when one of us was actually hurt but.. I didn't expect this.'_ She thought. Kotori, Koneko, and Mittelt on the other hand were worried however the most worried was Mittelt. Much like Ophis she had always known something would come from someone Drayko cared about being hurt or killed. However, she didn't expect this. _'He's in so much pain, but this.. this isn't Drayko he's using that move and torturing Dohnaseek.'_ She thought.

"Dude this is messed up, I would've thought a giant blast of power like that would've.. I don't know completely destroyed the guy but that fallen angel dude doesn't even seem like he's dying." Mittelt heard from Issei. "He's dying alright but in the most painful way possible." She said and Issei, Koneko, Rias, Yumi, and Akeno all looked toward her. "What do you mean?" Issei asked. "Thunder crisis is a spell that fires 6 beams of electricity that are made of a series of small needles that attack each and every cell in the body. Drayko isn't just killing Dohnaseek.." Mittelt said.

"He's torturing him." Koneko said and Rias, Akeno, Issei, and Yumi looked shocked while Mittelt nodded in response. "That's right he's torturing Dohnaseek." She said and Koneko looked down. "But.. that's not like Drayko at all." she said and Mittelt sighed. "You're right its not like Drayko at all but.. Right now that's not Drayko. That's a boy who has just lost someone he promised to save and failed. He blames himself just as much as he blames Dohnaseek. Add to the fact that Dohnaseek threatened Drayko's most precious people. So again that isn't Drayko that's Drayko when he's finally snapped." Mittelt said.

She looked saddened at the broken shell that was the boy she loved. She had helped to mend what had been broken inside and she was now able to do more to help him. But Dohnaseek, Raynare, and Kalawarner had damaged the progress that Ophis, Koneko, Kotori, and she had made in fixing what had remained broken inside of Drayko. As she looked at Drayko, she looked towards the black and silver aura surrounding him and the crimson wings of light spread wide. As she looked upon the sight she felt something in her tell her to stop him. To save him now before he broke to the point that he'd never be free of his pain and that's exactly what she did.

Suddenly she ran over to Drayko and hugged him from behind, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her head buried against him. "Drayko stop!" She yelled. Suddenly Drayko's attack ended and Dohnaseek burst into feathers. "Drayko.. I know it hurts. But.. it's not your fault." She said. Mittelt was the only other girl besides Ophis around Drayko's age who knew his past well enough to get through to him. She knew Ophis had to keep Amai from seeing her father like that so it was up to her. "I know your angry but.. don't.. don't let that change who you are. You're kind, caring, and unlike Raynare, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner.." She said as the aura and wings disappeared.

* * *

"You're merciful. You don't torture people its not like you! So please.. go back to the Drayko we all love." She said and Drayko's slited pupils reverted back to normal. At that moment Drayko when slack in Mittelt's arms. She kept her hold and slid to the ground keeping Drayko close to her. When she reached the floor she let Drayko's head rest in her lap and she caressed his hair. "There isn't that better. It'll be okay Drayko everything's going to be fine." She said and everyone except Raynare and Kalawarner who stayed put came to check on Drayko. He was fine the only thing really to take note of was that he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

 **(A/N: End HighSchool DxD OST - I believe that is so)**

It was a few moments that Drayko opened his eyes. "ugh, my head is killing me." He said as he sat up slowly. "I figure that'd be the case after the amount of power you seemingly released." Rias said and Drayko looked toward her. "What?" He asked slightly confused before the memories of how angry he felt and how he had acted came to him and his eyes widened. "What.. did I do." He said and he looked down. At that moment Mittelt hugged him followed by Koneko, Kotori, Ophis, and Amai. "Drayko, its okay you're alright. You just.. felt really hurt for a moment but it'll be fine." Mittelt said and he looked towards her, then to the others.

It was then that Amai who had her head buried in her father's chest looked at him. "Daddy are you okay?" She asked and he looked into her eyes and saw she was worried about him and he smiled as he hugged her. "Yeah, Amai. Daddy's fine." He said and she nodded as she continued to bury her head in his chest. He slowly stood up with Amai in his arms. He looked toward Raynare and Kalawarner who looked scared out of their minds and he walked over to them and both flinched. "Look (sigh) i'm not going to kill either of you." He said and both girls looked relieved.

"However, Raynare you're not keep twilight healing and you both are going to be getting punished." He said and Kalawarner looked down while Raynare grumbled. "Now as to twilight healing I believe it's time for me to.. test out a theory." He said and Raynare looked confused. "What theory?" She asked and Drayko grinned as he put Amai down. "Whether it's possible to remove a sacred gear without killing the host." He said and she looked a little scared. "Oh, don't worry it won't hurt a bit." he said and she sighed. "It'll hurt a whole damn lot." He added and she paled.

Drayko then walked down the steps he had come up earlier and everyone heard a snapping sound. Moments later Drayko came up the stairs with a frayed cord sparking green energy. "Now let's see if this'll work." Drayko said as he held the frayed end of the cord in his left hand and caused electricity to coat his right. "Now stand up Raynare." He said and she did as told not wanting to be destroyed if she resisted. _**[Synthesize]**_ Then a gem on his chest plate started to glow. _**[Apply]**_ Then a few seconds later the light faded and the azure lightning in his right hand turned green.

* * *

"Now I hope this works." Drayko said as he thrusted his hand into her chest and his hand seemed to phase into her. Raynare screamed in pain and a bright green light filled the room. When it faded Raynare was on her hands and knees. While Drayko was kneeling and both were panting and sweating. _'Okay never doing that again.'_ He thought. _**[Good because that was the stupidest thing you could've ever done!]**_ Isis yelled in his head. _'Sorry.'_ He replied. _**[Sorry! Sorry isn't gonna cut it you freaking idiot you could've very well killed yourself doing that.]**_ She said and he had to admit she had a point.

He had, had the energy pass through him when he reached inside of Raynare to grab the sacred gear, doing it appears to leave him susceptible to having his sacred gear removed at the same time. _'Okay, okay I promise I'll never ever do it again.'_ He said and Isis sighed. **_[Fine as long as you promised.]_** She said. Drayko then looked in his hands and there was Asia's sacred gear twilight healing. "I did it but.." He said as he looked down. Then a hand came in contact with his and he looked to see Rias. "Here let me see." she said as she took the rings from his hands.

She then walked over to Asia and placed the rings onto the blonde girls fingers. She then pulled out a black bishop chess piece. "I figure your not the type to always carry yours with you since I figure you would've done this already so it'll have to do. Besides having someone who can use twilight healing could be very useful." She said as she placed the chess piece on top of Asia. "In the name of Rias Gremory I call to Asia Argento. Here my command, return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm. Rise once more as my demon servant. Rejoice for you have been given new life as my healer and clergyman." She said.

The chaos bishop piece glowed violet and entered Asia's body causing it to glow. The glow faded and a few moments later Asia's eyes opened. She looked around and her eyes landed on Drayko who gave her a small smile. "Hey, Asia." He said and she smiled. "Hi, Drayko am I really here?" She asked and he nodded as he stood up. He walked over and held out his hand. "Yeah, and i'm glad I don't know what I'd do without my friend." He said and she smiled as she took his hand. "Yeah, i'm.. glad to be back." She said. After that everyone left to head home.

Once there Drayko made Mittelt a member of his peerage as a rook. She happily accepted since it cleared her of any fault and prevented her from getting punished by Azazel. Plus even though she was always good with a spear Mittelt hit very hard to begin with. Then he called Azazel to inform him of Dohnaseek's demise and the capture of Raynare and Kalawarner. Drayko even suggested a punishment to Azazel for the two and Azazel loved the idea and approved of it much to Raynare and Kalawarner's displeasure. After everything was said and done the group all enjoyed a good nights sleep.

* * *

 **-Next Day-**

Drayko was at the ORC early and he was looking for Rias. When he entered the room he saw her looking out the window. "Hey, there." He said and she looked towards him. "Hello there Drayko. You're here quite early today." She said and he nodded. "Yeah, I came here.. to say thank you. You brought Asia back and I heard that while Kotori and Mittelt captured Dohnaseek and Kalawarner, you got to Asia and you and Issei took her upstairs getting her away from Raynare even though.. it was too late to stop the ritual. Plus I heard Issei beat up Raynare. So, thank you Rias you're a good friend." He said and Rias looked surprised before she smiled.

"Its no problem. Asia is a friend to you and I know how important your friends are to you." She said. "Yeah, there like my second family so I don't like seeing them hurt." He said. The two just stood there a silence for a moment before Rias spoke up. "Drayko let me ask. Did you know that you were part angel?" She asked and he looked toward her. "You know Ophis filled me in on what was happening to my body while I was.. upset and she mentioned the wings. The thing is I've never once used that power before so no I never knew I was part angel in any regard. I was abandoned after all but I never really had any clue I was either." He said and she nodded.

"I see. Well, nothing we can do about it now, but I will say you're going to need to learn how to use your new power. Hopefully, that will keep you from.. snapping if you get upset again." She said and he nodded. "Believe me I will." he said before a thought entered his mind. "But this does raise the question, if i'm part angel which parent was it and also what was my other parent." He said and Rias arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean wouldn't they have been human?" She asked and he shrugged. "I'm not sure I mean one could've been half human while the other wasn't human at all. But that dark aura that wasn't angelic. It must've been demonic for the feeling it gave." He said.

Rias thought about it and it clicked. Drayko had a point, the aura and the crimson wings. Drayko had to have had a demonic and angelic parent. The question is however which parent was which and which one was half-human. Was it one or both because one of them would've had to be for Drayko to have a sacred gear. So now the question had been raised who were Drayko's parents and what power did they end up passing onto Drayko to make him that powerful. Plus why didn't this power arise sooner rather than later for him. So many questions but very little answers. Rias then walked over to Drayko and she kissed his forehead causing Drayko to blush.

"Not to worry Drayko, we'll find out all the answers to your questions. For now just strive to become stronger so that you can achieve your dreams, consider that an order." She said and Drayko just nodded. "Plus it seems I shouldn't coddle you so much or our newest member may get jealous along with a few others." She said and Drayko looked behind him to see Ophis, Koneko, Kotori, Mittelt, Yumi, and Asia all in their school uniforms. All 5 had varying degrees of jealousy in their eyes. To say that Drayko's life was getting more complicated was an understatement if only he knew just how complicated things were going to get.

* * *

Harem Pairings:  
Issei:

Akeno, Rosswisse, Xenovia, Kalawarner, Raynare, Tohka Yatogami(Date A Live), Miku Izayoi(Date A Live), Nia Honjou(Date A Live), Yuzuru Yamai(Date A Live), Kiyome, Akari(OC), Mira, Ni and Li, Isabela, Xuelan, Karlamine, Yubelluna, Aika Kiriyuu, Lilith Asami (Trinity Seven), Levi Kazama (Trinity Seven), Akio Fudo (Trinity Seven), Lieselotte Sherlock (Trinity Seven), Lugh (Trinity Seven).

Drayko:

Ophis, Koneko, Mittelt, Kotori(OC), Ravel, Elmenhilde, Kunou, Kurumi(Date A Live), Kotori Itsuka(Date A Live), Yoshino(Date A Live), Natsumi(Date A Live), Origami Tobiichi(Date A Live), Mayuri Mukuro(Date A Live), Hoshimiya(Date A Live), Kaguya Yamai(Date A Live), Asia, Yumi(Fem-Kiba), Irina, (Fem)Gasper, Emilia(OC), Aria(OC), Ile and Nel, Sona, Rias, (Fem)Vali, Le Fay Pendragon, Serafall, Lilith, Harlequin(OC), Tosca, Kuroka, Gabriel, Hijiri Kasuga (Trinity Seven), Arin Kannazuki (Trinity Seven), Mira Yamana (Trinity Seven), Yui Kurata (Trinity Seven), Selena Sherlock (Trinity Seven), Ilias Fragment "Ilia" (Trinity Seven), Astil Manuscript "Sora" (Trinity Seven).

* * *

Drayko's Peerage:  
Chaos Queen: Kotori(OC)

Chaos Knight #1: Origami Tobiichi(Date A Live)  
Chaos Knight #2: Irina

Chaos Bishop #1: Kurumi (Date A Live)  
Chaos Bishop #2: Ravel

Chaos Rook #1: Mittelt  
Chaos Rook #2: Elmenhilde

Chaos Pawn x2: Kuroka  
Chaos Pawn x2: Emilia (OC)  
Chaos Pawn x2: Kunou  
Chaos Pawn x1: Ile  
Chaos Pawn x1: Nel

* * *

To Be Continued...

A/N: Now I have read some reviews saying that I should move Irina over to Issei's Harem because they're childhood friends. Well, not happening and that's because when I get to the Excalibur arc you'll have to wait and see why but for now just know their is a reason i'm not changing it. If you can guess you can PM me and i'll let you know if your right or not. Also I've been debating whether or not to also give Drayko brave saints or his own variation of them so I've decided that you(my readers) can vote on whether or not he should or shouldn't.

~Omegas790


	7. Not A Chapter (Author's Note)

Author's Notes

Hey, everyone just so you know this is not a chapter, but I wanted to let you all know that I'm sorry for not updating, lately. I've just been busy with school. I wanted you all to know that this story and my other ones are **NOT** dead though and that I'm still working on them. I've recently been thinking that I'll focus on one or two which will most likely be this one and one other. However, i recently got a PM that actually kind of interested me. I was asked that instead of making Drayko look effeminate that he actually be a girl and I make the story a Yuri harem. While I never really thought about it before, I figured I'd ask you all -my reader's- opinions. So tell me what you think. You can either PM or you can post it in the reviews. This will even give you all a chance to give me an idea of what you think you may like to see in the story.

Thanks for your support.

~Omegas790

(I will replace this once I get caught up on the rewrite.)

Hey, everyone, I've read both PMs and Reviews and I've gotten either some for and some against Drayko being a girl instead of a boy. I've decided that I won't change Drayko into a girl, but instead, I'll write a second story and the main OC for that story will be female. However, I will be re-editing this story because there are some things that need to be altered and/or changed so it'll be a while before I start posting new chapters. Plus I'm working on a few other stories, so be on the lookout for when I post those.

Thanks for your support.

~Omegas790


End file.
